Lucky In Love
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Nagito Komaeda met Annais Kiseki in their childhood. They became best friends together in years. When they invited as students by Hope's Peak Academy,their lives can be changes.
1. Chapter 1 - The two kids

PROLOGUE

My best friend and I lived in a not so perfect world. You know why... because all the people are not perfect.

.. There's good and bad...light and darkness... hope and despair... love and hatred.

Have you read the book called "Voiceless"? Wait! That book is taglish. Oh well! There's an important lesson about life.

_**"Happiness sometimes is not for everyone for as someone smiles, there will always be another someone weeping for those smiles. In order to have a balance in this world, one must suffer as one is happy."**_

So... yeah. I shall say... This is the beginning of the story.

Chapter One - The two kids

The sun is rising at Japan. The sparrows flew in the sky. It was beautiful and peaceful at the beach. The sand is white and the sea is crystal blue. At the mansion, the little white haired boy slept on his bed in his room.

"GOOOOD MOOOOOORNING, JAPAN!"

"Wha-what?!" the boy woke up by a shock. He suddenly fell on the floor. His butt hurts. He rubbed his temple. He was curious that he heard someone from outside but he thinks that it's just an imagination. The boy got up and went to the bathroom. After he took a bath and wore his white shirt, blue shorts and black leather shoes, he went to the dining room. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Good morning, young master."

"Your breakfast is served, Young master."

The servants greeted to the boy and prepared the two pieces of pancakes with maple syrup on the plate and a cup of milk for his breakfast on the table. The boy sits on the chair and eats his breakfast.

This boy is **Nagito Komaeda**. He is seven years old. He lives in the mansion with his wealthy, busy parents. All the maids and butlers take care of him but they never close to him because Nagito has a special ability. His special ability is luck. The luck is an endless good and bad. His good luck is always happening to him but the people got unlucky because of his bad luck. According to them, they say that Nagito is a curse and stay away from him. Did Nagito believe it? No, he didn't. The maids are chatting while Nagito is eating his pancakes.

"Hey! Have you heard the news? There are new neighbors in this town."

"I know! They're from Philippines. They can speak Japanese. So, they will understand our languages."

"We should warn them that they need to stay away from young master. I mean, I don't want them to be curse by him."

Nagito is annoying by the maids' talk. He finished his breakfast and went to the beach alone. The beach is a perfect place to relax. He was looking and collecting for "beautiful things" around the beach.

_'Where is the land I come from?_

_Who lives where I was born?_

_Why do my memories start with a storm?'_

Nagito heard a song with an angelic voice. He decided to listen and followed that where did it come from.

_'What if I have a family?_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Could there be some there missing me?'_

While he was finding someone is singing. He saw a pairs of girly, white doll shoes on the sand. He looked at the sea and surprised. There was a little girl with her floral white dress. She is singing and dancing gracefully.

_'Tell me why I'm not sleeping_

_And my heart is leaping inside me._

_Could this be one of those times when you feeling decide.'_

Nagito was amaze to see a beautiful girl with a gorgeous voice. The girl smiled and enjoyed singing. She is dancing in the near sea. Her sky blue hair is waving and her light blue eyes are like a crystal.

_'I need to know these answers_

_I need to find my way_

_Seize my tomorrow_

_Learn my yesterday.'_

Nagito removed his shoes and went little closer to the girl in the near sea. He felt the water in his feet.

_'I need to take these chances_

_Let all my feelings show_

_Can't tell what's waiting_

_Still I need to go..._

_I need to know.'_

Suddenly, the girl stopped her singing because Nagito was standing in the front of her. They stared each other in silent awkwardly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eeeeek! A ghost!" the girl shocked.

"I'm not a ghost. Why do you think that I'm a ghost?" Nagito asked.

"That's because you appeared too quickly. You have white hair. Wait a minute! How old are you, one billion years old?"

"What?! No! I was born with that and I'm seven years old." Nagito answered. He put his hands on his waist.

The girl looked at Nagito, top to bottom. "Let me check!" she bent down and pulled Nagito's legs.

"WHOA!" Nagito fell down in the water. He's splattering the water and got up. "What was that for?!" he hissed.

"Waaaah! You have legs and feet! I'm so sorry." the girl apologized and helped Nagito to get up. She realized that Nagito's clothes are wet. "Oh my gulay! Basa ang damit mo! (Oh my vegetables! Your clothes are wet!) C'mon! We need to change your clothes." she grabbed Nagito's hand and they went out of the water. They wore their shoes and ran.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Nagito asked and confused. He saw his mansion and the other house at the left. Therefore, they are neighbors. "Well, look at that. We're actually neighbors." Nagito said.

They went inside the girl's house. Her house is very fine and full of boxes. Nagito remembered that what the maids said.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kuya!" the girl called them.

"Oh! Princess, what is it? We have a new visitor already." said the girl's mother.

"Wow! That's fast." the girl's father surprised.

"Mommy, Daddy, I have a boyfriend." said the girl.

"B-b-b-boyfriend!" Nagito shocked.

"Darn it! Chibi, you're too young to have a boyfriend. You know what Dad said." said the girl's big brother.

"Kuya, my new friend is a boy. That's why I called him 'boyfriend'." the girl replied.

"Jeez! You're an idiot." the girl's brother face palmed.

"Um... My name is Nagito Komaeda." Nagito smiled and introduced to them.

"Oh! Well, hello! Welcome to our home. I'm Akihiro Kiseki. This is my wife, Resurrecion. My older son is Rebellion." Akihiko introduced to his family.

"Just call me Rebel. Chibi, say your name." Rebel ordered.

"...Barney." the girl answered.

"Hahaha! That's your favorite TV show. He asked you a name." Rebel laughed.

"Nagito didn't ask me. Nagito is an awesome name." the girl confused.

"So, what's your name?" Nagito asked.

"**Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki**. My nickname is Annais." Annais grinned.

"That's a cute name, Annais-chan." Nagito grinned.

"Anyway, Why are you wet, Nagito?" Ressurecion asked.

"Oh! I forgot. We need some dry clothes, Mommy. I don't want him to get sick." said Annais.

"You're right. Rebel, you have clothes. Can you give it to Nagito?" Akihiro requested.

"Sure, no problem." Rebel agreed and went to his room.

"Nagito, we should go to my room." said Annais.

Nagito and Annais went to her bedroom. Annais walked to the closet to find something. Nagito was looking around Annais' bedroom. Her toys are a lot of stuff toys, dolls, make up and tea sets. The pink bed is a shape of a heart. Annais' bedroom is pretty in pink and girly.

"Here you go! You can change your clothes."Annais smiled and gave Nagito a pink dress.

"What the!" Nagito shocked.

"Nagito, I have extra clothes. It fits for- Hoy, Annais! Why the heck did you give the pink dress to Nagito?!" Rebel shocked. He snatched the pink dress and gave his extra clothes to Nagito.

"I gave him my dress so that he never got sick." said Annais.

"Nagito is a boy. He wears boys' clothes. Get it?" said Rebel.

"Okie dokie... Um... Nagito's underwear is wet too, right? I should give him my sparkling pink panty." Annais replied.

"No! He wears manly underwear!" Rebel yelled.

"Hahaha! You two are so funny!" Nagito laughed so hard.

After Nagito changed his clothes, he wore Rebel's old clothes while his wet clothes are at the hangers to dry. The Kiseki family and Nagito sat on the sofa. They ate chocolate chip chocolate cookies and drank glasses of milk. They were talking.

"So, you're new neighbors that my maids were talking about. I'm happy that I met you." said Nagito.

"Yes, it is. We didn't know that you lived at the mansion. So, where are your parents?" Akihiro asked.

"My mother and father are very busy. They have work today. I want them to meet you." Nagito frowned.

"Oh! We should introduce ourselves to them later. My wife is good at cooking." said Akihiro.

"Right! I will make a bibingka. It was made in Philippines." said Ressurecion cheerfully.

"Nagito, let's play! I have Barbie dolls and make up at my room." said Annais.

"Chibi, Nagito doesn't like girly stuffs. He wants cars and action figures." said Rebel.

"How about playing at the outside? We can make sand castle and collecting shells." Nagito requested.

"Yehey!" Annais cheered and jumped playfully.

Nagito and Annais played at the beach. They made sand castles and collected seashells. After hanging out at beach, they decided to have lunch at Nagito's mansion. Of course, Annais asked her parents' permission and they agreed. The two kids went to Nagito's mansion. Annais was amazed that his mansion is tremendous and luxury. The maids and servants bowed to them. They ate pizza at the dining room.

"Mmm! The pizza is delicious. Hey! Nagito, what are going to do with these seashells?" Annais asked.

"Well, we can use them to create a necklace or something." Nagito answered. He drinks his soda.

"Really! After this, we can make arts and crafts here." said Annais.

"Of course, Annais-chan." Nagito smiled.

After their lunch time, they went to Nagito's room to make something with seashells. They enjoyed making them using seashells, threads, glitter, glue and anything else. When they got tired, they slept together on the floor. Annais hugged Nagito and he did the same way. At the time passed, Nagito's parents saw them. They knew that Annais and her family are their new neighbors. They took a picture of Nagito's and Annais' cuteness.

"Nagito, wake up." Nagito's mother shook Nagito gently.

Nagito woke up. He rubbed his eye and yawned. "Hello! Mother, Father." he greeted.

"Hello! Son, please wake your new friend. I think her parents are here to have a wonderful dinner." Nagito's father requested.

Nagito shook Annais to wake up. "Annais, wake up."

"Hmm..." Annais woke up. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Oh my gosh! Honey, this girl is very cute as a baby." Nagito's mother cooed.

"Eh?!" Annais confused.

At eight o'clock at night, their families were having a dinner. They enjoyed spending time each other as friends. After they finished their dinner, they're ready to get home.

"Princess, we're going home." said Ressurecion.

"Aww! I want to play him more." Annais pouted. She held Nagito's hand.

"Don't worry; you can play with him tomorrow. Let's go home, Annais." said Akihiro.

"We can play tomorrow, Annais." Nagito smiled.

Annais nodded. "Yup! Yup! We can see each other again." She went closer to Nagito and kissed him on the lips.

Nagito blushed and Rebel shocked.

"I have to go home. Bye, Nagi-kun!" Annais waved and went to her parents. They went home together.

Nagito realized that Annais is his love at first sight and first kiss. It was his best day that ever had. Unfortunately...

"I'm glad that Annais' family is okay. They never get curse by our young master."

"Maybe they didn't know yet because they're new here."

"Or their daughter is the lucky charm. She can break Nagito's curse."

The maids are still chatting about him and Annais. Nagito was worried about Annais and her family. He wishes that they're okay and wants to see Annais again.

_**It's the fanfiction of KomaedaXOC. It's the story about the past. Nagito is 7 years old. While, Annais is 6 years old. She's kinda dumb but she's kind, friendly and innocent. I hope you like it. **_

_**-Sora 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The curse

Lucky In love

Chapter 2 - The curse

On Monday, Nagito went to school in the morning. The children were playing. The teacher arrived and the children sat on their seats. Nagito sat on the seat and read his book. He doesn't have seatmates between left to right. He's always alone. His classmates knew that Nagito is the curse.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student to join us." said the teacher.

The children were excited to see their new student but Nagito ignored them and continued reading his book. The new student entered to the classroom nervously.

"Class, meet our new student. This is-"

"Nagito!"

"Huh!" Nagito heard a voice of an angel. He looked up and surprised that it was Annais. Annais stood in the middle of the class. She wore a cute blue polo shirt, red necktie, black skirt and boots. She has a rose on her left side of her hair. All of the children looked at Annais' beauty but Annais focused more looking at Nagito.

"Nagito, I didn't know you're the new student." said Annais.

"Um... Actually, I think you're the new student, Annais." said Nagito.

"Huh!" Annais confused.

"Annais, please introduce yourself to them." the teacher requested and smiled at Annais.

"Oh! My name is Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki. I lived in Philippines. I can speak Japanese and English. Dakara, watashitachiha tomodachi ni naru koto o negatte. (So, I hope we can be friends.)" Annais grinned.

"Okay. Annais, you take your seat." the teacher finds the empty seat but Annais ran and found the seat at the right side of Nagito. She sat on her chair and looked at Nagito with a bright smile. Nagito smiled at her back.

"Oh! I see. Well, we should start the lesson." said the teacher.

The teacher and the students stayed in the classroom for lessons. Annais is very nervous that she didn't know her new classmates but she seems comfortable with Nagito. The bell rang because it's their recess. All the students were eating their snacks. Nagito is eating his sandwich. While, Annais is eating her banana cake.

"Annais, you didn't tell me that you studied here." said Nagito.

"Heehee! I guess I forgot to ask you." Annais giggled.

"Hey,Girly! You should stay away from that trash!" the boy yelled.

Nagito and Annais heard the boy. Annais looked around and saw the trash can at the farther left side of the classroom. Annais pointed at the trash can.

"The trash can is right over there. Are you blind?" she asked.

"No! I was talking to that trash. He is a curse." the boy pointed at Nagito.

Annais looked at Nagito and looked back at the boy. "Nagito is not a trash. He is a human. He has flesh and blood. All of us had that." she said.

"Wait! You're new here. Listen, he is a curse. He gives us bad luck. He killed my cat at the street. If you get closer to him, you got curse." the boy warned.

"Hey! Stop it! My friend is not a curse. Do you know what happened to me?!" Annais hissed.

"...Um..." the boy has no comment.

"Nagito and I played each other. There's nothing wrong about it. Are you jealous? If you're mean to me or him so early, then I don't want to be friends like you." said Annais.

"But-"

"Leave them alone, Satoshi. She's right. It's better to leave it. She doesn't seem harm." said the girl with short brown hair and wore a sailor uniform.

"Hmph! Fine." Satoshi left.

"Thank you for stopping him." Annais smiled.

"You're welcome. Satoshi is a good friend of mine and he just gives you a warning but I understand that you really care about Nagito. By the way, I'm Komaru." Komaru introduced.

"Oh! I'm Annais. Say... why Satoshi bullies Nagito?" Annais asked.

"Well... he hates him. That's all. I need to go back and talk to him. It was nice to meet you, Annais, Nagito." Komaru smiled and went back to her place.

"Wow! I have friends now. It was Komaru and... Nagito, what's wrong?" Annais looked at Nagito.

Nagito was silent and felt sad about what Satoshi said. Annais was worried. So, she shook Nagito's body to wake him up. Nagito's eyes widened open by her actions.

"Nagito, are you there?" she asked.

"Stop shaking me!" Nagito shouted.

Annais stopped shaking him. "Sorry." she sighed.

"It's alright. I used to it. Just leave me alone." said Nagito with a sad tone.

"Nah uh! I won't leave you alone. Don't listen to Satoshi. He is a bully. I hate bullies and I don't want to be friends with them. We're friends, Nagito." said Annais with a grumpy face.

"Friends..." Nagito looked at Annais. His heart is pounding that he heard her clearly. Annais is his first friend to talk too. He smiled. "Okay."

At the afternoon, the class dismissed. All the children went home. The black limo was arrived. The driver came out from the limo.

"Young master Nagito, your parents told me that you and Annais will go to the French restaurant." said the driver.

"Alright." Nagito agreed.

"Mr. Driver, did my mommy and daddy know about this?" Annais asked.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Komaeda invited your family also." the driver answered.

"Shems! Nagito, let's ride the limo." Annais was excited.

"Sure." Nagito replied.

Nagito and Annais went inside the limo and sat at the backseat. The driver drove the limo. Annais looked at the window to enjoy the view. Nagito was staying silent. He remembered what the maids and Satoshi said. He needs to tell her.

"Annais... I have to say something." he said.

"Huh! What is it?" Annais wondered.

"... I think my servants and Satoshi said that I'm a curse."

"Whaaa! That again! I don't believe them."

"Well, I know you don't believe it but my life is different. Last two years, I have a pet dog died by the car accident. As well as Satoshi's cat. My friendly maid fell on the stairway. The three classmates of mine are absent because of the dengue fever. All of these are coming from my luck. I gave them a bad luck. That's why they called me 'curse'. All of my family and classmates stayed away from me." Nagito explained about his life.

"It's not a curse. It was their doing. Mommy told me that they don't know how to take care of themselves. I don't believe that you're a curse. You're my friend." Annais replied and hugged Nagito tightly. Nagito felt the warm of Annais He decided to forget about it.

They arrived at the French restaurant. Their families are here. Rebel went close to Nagito and Annais.

"Hey, Chibi! How's school?"he asked and stroked Annais' hair.

"I have fun at school. Nagito is my classmate. Satoshi is bullying him but I stopped him with my new friend, Komaru." Annais answered cheerfully.

"Satoshi is bullying both of you for the first day. I'm going to break his bones." Rebel smirked and punched his palm.

"That's okay, Rebel. Annais and Komaru defended me. Your sister is very smart." Nagito smiled.

"Does my brain grow bigger?" Annais asked while touching her head.

"Well, sometimes dumb." Said Rebel.

"We should go inside. We have a dinner tonight." said Akihiro.

"Of course, we are friends." Nagito's father smiled.

All of their families entered the French restaurant. They sat on their seats at the same table and ordered Moules Mariniers, Blanquette de Veau, Soupe a L' ougnon, Hachis Parmentier and other more. While they are eating, Nagito's and Annais' parents are still chatting.

"My, my! Your son and my daughter are classmates. What a coincidences! We're both business men with our beautiful wives." Akihiro laughed with joy.

"Sure did. We should spend more time like this." said Nagito's father.

"Our husbands became good friends." Nagito's mother commented.

"Yup! They are." Ressurecion agreed.

"I got bored by adult talk." Rebel sighed.

"Yum! Yum! This food is awesome." Annais is eating the clams.

"We're going to have dessert after this." said Nagito.

"Ice cream or cake?" Annais asked.

"We choose...both!" Nagito decided. He, Annais and Rebel laughed.

"Oh! Annais, how's school by the way?" Ressurecion asked.

"It's fine, Mommy. Nagito and I have a same class. The bully is bullying Nagito but I said to him that he's not going to be friends with him. And then, I met Komaru." Annais answered.

"So, what did the bully say to Nagito?" Nagito's father asked.

"He said that Nagito is a trash or curse but I don't believe him. He's a big meanie and I hate bullying. I like Nagito because he's my first friend here in Japan." Annais smiled.

"You're a good kid." Nagito's mother giggled.

They enjoyed themselves as a family and friends. Nagito and Annais have a strong friendship each other, even their family. In six months later, Nagito brought a travelling book and walked to the living room. He remembered what Annais told him that he needs to spend his family together. His parents didn't spend each other as a family since long years ago. His father is very busy at work as a businessman. His mother is always hang-out with her friends. Nagito is always alone in the mansion. Now, it was his time to shine. His parents have a day off. As in, they have to relax. Nagito came in.

"Mother, Father." he said with a soft voice.

His mother and father sat on the sofa. They stopped talking and saw him. Their reactions are silent with a smile.

"Sweetie, what is it?" his mother asked.

"I...I... I know that you're not busy on your work and... If it's okay that... can we have a vacation together as a family? I mean, we didn't spend each other for a long time. I'm sorry that I did something wrong. Please?! I want you as a family. I really miss you so much. Please?!" Nagito begged.

His parents looked each other and looked at Nagito in silent.

"Honey... We should spend some time with our son. It's better to forget the past. We're a bad parents because we leave Nagito alone." said his mother.

"I agreed with you, love. Alright, Nagito. We're going to have a vacation this week." his father smiled.

"Really! Oh! Thank you, Mother, Father!" Nagito smiled and hugged his parents tightly.

His parents realized that his son is very happy and love them. They are happy that they saw Nagito's expression. His mother hugged Nagito and kissed his forehead. His father patted his son's head.

"So, where do you want to go, Nagito?" his father asked.

"I know where we should spend a lot of fun in our vacation. I promise. You'll see." Nagito cheered.

While Nagito and his parents were having a talk about their vacation, Annais and her family are eating spaghetti for dinner at the dining room.

"Sweet heart, I heard some gossip from the maids of Komaeda family. They said that Nagito is the cursed child." said Ressurecion.

"Eh! He's a fine boy. How can he have a curse? We have a normal life and nothing bad will happen. Maybe he said something bad." Akihiro wondered.

"Nagito is not curse! He's my best friend that I ever had. Don't listen to them. I think they are the bad liars!" Annais is angry outrageously.

"Whoa! Chibi, we understand that we don't believe in curse. We know that Nagito is kind and friendly. Don't be angry like a dinosaur." Rebel shocked.

"... Sorry. I care about Nagito because he's always alone. I'm his only one friend. His classmates and his maids believed that stupid scary story. I hate it." Annais explained.

"Aw... We understand, Princess. Don't worry. We're not going to believe that curse." Akihiro smiled.

"Yup! All of us believe in God." Annais smiled.

After they finished dinner, Annais went to bed. Suddenly, her pink telephone is ringing and Annais answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Annais, it's me, Nagito. I have good news."

"Yeah! What's the good news?"

"My family and I were going to have a vacation tomorrow."

"Awesome! Glad that I told you. You will never get lonely. Your mom and Dad love you."

"It's true. I love them. They love me too. Annais, what gift do you like?"

"Gift?"

"Yup! We're going to Spain. So, what gift do you like?"

"Nagito, you're so sweet but you don't need to buy for me."

"It's okay. I'm going to give you something pretty."

"Um... Alright. Good night, Nagi-kun."

"Good night, Annais-chan."

They ended the call. Annais is happy that Nagito was excited to go America with his parents. She hoped that they are fine.

'Kami-sama, please protect Nagi-kun and his family from any danger. I don't believe that Nagito is a curse.' she prayed in her thoughts and felt asleep.

In one week later, Nagito and his family finished their vacation at Spain. They are very delight. Nagito is looking around at the gift shop to find a perfect gift for Annais. Eventually, he saw a necklace with a golden fan pendant in the colorful box. He took it and went to his mother. He pulled his mother's sleeves.

"Mother, can you buy this for me?" Nagito asked and showed the necklace to her.

"Of course, Sweetie." his mother agreed. She bought it using her credit card.

Nagito's family went to San Cristobal Airport. They are going back to Japan. They rode in the airplane. Nagito sat between his parents in the front row. He looked at his gift bag and got the box. He opened it to check that the necklace is there. His father looked at the necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there. Who are you going to give it?" his father asked.

"I give it to Annais. It's a 'thank you' gift." Nagito answered. He closed box and returned to the gift bag.

"A 'thank you' gift for what?" his mother was curious.

"For her advice. She said that I'm going to spend time with you, Mother, Father. This is the best vacation ever." Nagito smiled at them.

His parents smiled at Nagito.

"Nagito, if we're going home to Japan, Annais and her family are there because we're going to amusement park with them." said his father.

"And then, you're going to give it to her." said his mother.

"Really! We're going to the amusement park with them. Oh boy! This is fantastic." Nagito cheered.

*BANG*

Nagito heard a gunshot. The seven masked strangers stood up and brought guns. They pointed their guns at the people.

"ALRIGHT, YOU MOTHER F CKERS! STAY AT YOUR SEATS OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR SH#TTING LIFE!" the stranger yelled.

"We're been hijack. This is not going to happen... I thought it was a good thing... It was real after all... My mother and father are right..." Nagito's mother whispered with fear.

"Mother, calm down. It will be alright." said Nagito. He held his mother's hand but his mother pulled her hand away from him. His mother's eyes are full of fear, regret, disgusted and despair looking at Nagito's eyes. He felt hurt to see her with her reactions.

"HEY! KIDDO, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the stranger shouted and pointed the gun at Nagito. Nagito was frightened.

Meanwhile, Annais' family rode on a car. They are going to the airport to meet Nagito's family. Akihiro is driving the car. Ressurecion looked at the map. Annais and Rebel were playing games with their PS Vitas. The siblings saw the airplane. Annais is pointing at it.

"Mommy, Daddy, there's an airplane." she said.

"Yup! That's the San Cristobal airplane. Nagito rode it." Akihiro said.

"Nagito's parents are very rich." Rebel commented.

"Why they ride on the expensive plane? It was a waste of money." said Ressurecion.

Annais, Rebel and Ressurecion saw a shooting star at the afternoon. Annais wanted to wish it.

"What's that, a shooting star?" Rebel confused and rubbed his head.

"The shooting star is always at the middle of the night. It's strange." Ressurecion wondered.

"In that the case, I'll make a wish. I wish-" Annais froze and shocked. The shooting star hit at the San Cristobal airplane and fell on the ground with explosion. The entire family is terrified to see the plane crash.

"Honey, we have to check it out." Ressurecion requested.

"Alright, hold on tight everyone!" Akihiro pushed the paddle for full speed. He drove to the right and headed at the fields. Ressurecion, Rebel and Annais held on their seats. The car stopped. It's not too near at the plane crash. The San Cristobal airplane was destroyed. It came out of flames and smokes. Annais and her family were frightened.

"Ressurecion, call 911." Akihiro ordered.

"Sure!" Ressurecion pulled out her iphone from her purse and dialed 911.

"Crap! This is not good. There are plenty of dead people in it." Rebel was scared to see the tragedy.

Annais was speechless. She stared at the crashed plane. She remembered what her father said. It's like 'what is that a San Cristobal Airplane?' and she realized. "NAGITO!" she shocked and ran towards the plane.

Her family saw Annais ran to the plane.

"ANNAIS!" Rebel shouted.

"STOP! DON'T GO THERE!" Ressurecion shocked.

"ANNAIS, GET BACK HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Akihiro warned her.

Annais didn't listen to them. She was more worried about Nagito than her safety. She went inside the crashed plane. There're a lot of broken objects, fires, smokes and fogs everywhere. She covered her mouth and nose. She tried to be careful and straight forward. And then, she found Nagito sat on the floor and hugged the gift bag.

"Nagito, we need to get out of here!" She ran over to Nagito but she saw the most horrible part. She screamed.

The most horrible part is that all the people are dead. The bodies smashed, ripped, torn and bleeding. Nagito's mother's limbs and neck are broken. Nagito's father was stabbed in the head and chest by long, sharp tubes. Nagito froze in shock and collapsed on the floor. Annais shocked and tried to wake him up.

"Nagito, wake up!" she shook him but he wasn't response. She carried him and ran faster. She stayed away from harm and protected Nagito. The falling object with fire fell and hit Annais' upper right arm. She groaned but she can handle the pain. She has small burn on her wound. She ran even faster and finally jumped outside with Nagito. They landed on the ground. The ambulance is here and Annais' family ran over to her. They didn't have time to scold her. Furthermore, they relieved that she's still alive.

At the hospital, the doctor put the bandage around Annais' wound on her upper right arm. Ressurecion and Rebel sat on the chairs.

"All done. You're very brave. You felt a little pain about your wound." said the doctor.

"Yup! I'm a big girl now." Annais smiled. Suddenly, Rebel punched Annais' head. Annais got hurt and rubbed her head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That is make us panic." Rebel answered.

Ressurecion put her arms on her chest and mad at Annais. "Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki! Do you know that's dangerous to go there? Your dad and I were worried about you, even your brother. We thought that you died. So, don't do that again." she said.

"Yes, Mommy. I'm sorry." Annais sobbed.

Akihiro came in and brought a gift bag that Nagito was holding. Annais saw him and went closer to him.

"Daddy, how's Nagito?" Annais asked.

"The doctor said that he's unconscious. He has minor injuries and oxygen mask because the plane is filled with smoke to damage his brain. Don't worry, he's fine. I discovered the gift bag that it belongs to you." Akihiro gave the gift bag to Annais.

Annais was meddlesome about the gift. She opened it and grabbed the colorful box. She opened it and awed that the inside the box is the necklace with a golden fan pendant. Annais recaptured her memory about what Nagito asked her. She smiled and loved her gift from him. "Daddy, can you help me?" she asked.

"Of course, Sweetie." Akihiro bent his knees and put Annais' necklace around her daughter's neck.

Annais held and looked at her fan pendant. "Can we see Nagito?"

"Sure." Akihiro agreed.

Annais and her family entered to Nagito's room. Nagito was unconscious on the bed. He has the dextrose on his right hand and oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. His wounds covered by bandages. Annais was worried about him. She sat on the chair at the left of the bed and held Nagito's left hand gently. She looked at him. The doctor came in to check on him. Nagito winced and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Annais.

Annais surprised because Nagito woke up. "Nagito, you're awake. I'm so happy that you're okay." she said.

"Annais... w-what happened to me?" Nagito asked with a weak voice.

"Well, the airplane crashed by the shooting star." Annais replied.

"Technically, it's a meteor that cause an airplane crash." the doctor corrected.

"Eh! A meteor?" Annais and Rebel confused.

"Yes, it was a meteor that the investigators saw. Tell us, Nagito. What are you doing inside the airplane?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I rode in the airplane with my mother and father. Suddenly, we're all hijacked by the seven strangers and I heard a boom. I don't remember what happened because I was scared." Nagito explained.

"Mommy, Daddy, Kuya and I saw the plane crash. I went inside the plane to find you, Nagito. While I found you, I saw a most scary part. I saved you and got off the plane." Annais explained to Nagito.

"What is the most scary that you saw, Annais?" the doctor asked to her.

"I saw-" she remembered the images of the corpses and Nagito's dead parents. Her heart is beating faster and she can't breathe. She was almost to have a breakdown.

Rebel hugged her to comfort her. "Just forget it! All of us saw the tragedy." he glared at the doctor.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't you about this." the doctor apologized.

"Doctor, where's Mother and Father?" Nagito asked.

"...Nagito... I... I saw your mommy and daddy... But... but..." Annais wanted to say it but it turned out that she's crying.

"According to the results, all the passengers are dead except you. You're the only survivor." the doctor answered to him.

"What?! That means..." Nagito started to cry.

"Your mother and father did not survive... I'm so sorry."

On the next week after Nagito's parents are dead, all of his father's workers and mother's friends attended to the funerals of Nagito's parents on the rainy day. Their clothes are black as the symbol of death. Nagito is alone in the front of his parents' graves. While, Annais was at his side and carried her pink umbrella to shield them from the rain. She wore her necklace that Nagito gave it to her. All of the people gave Nagito an apology about his parents' deaths, sympathy, condolences and comfort. They want to help, adopt and take care of him but Nagito disagreed. He has his parents' inheritances. So, he's the one to keep the money. All the people went home. Nagito went to his mansion alone. Annais asked to her family that she will stay with Nagito. Her family agreed to her permission and understood about her situation. Meanwhile at Nagito's mansion, Annais entered and all the sudden, a few servants left the mansion. She's going to ask the maids.

"Excuse me. Where are the servants going?" she asked.

"They quit their jobs." the maid replied.

"Huh! Why they did that?"

"A few servants believe that our young master is the shinigami. They knew what happened to his parents. They were afraid to get killed by him."

"Those dummies! Nagito will be all alone. He has the money to pay them."

"It's not the money they wanted... it's their lives, Ms. Annais."

Annais ran to Nagito's room and knocked the door. She opened the door. Nagito sat on the floor at the corner. He hugged his knees and put his head down. He was upset to himself. Annais went closer to him and sat down beside him.

"Nagi-kun..."

"Just leave me alone..."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Nagito stood up and looked Annais with his tears. "Don't you see?! The servants and Satoshi are right! I was born cursed! Now, my mother and father died from the plane crash because of me! They hate me! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" he cried.

"IT'S NOT! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Annais shouted.

"GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE NO PROOF TO PROVE IT!" Nagito shouted at her.

"OH! I HAVE PROOF! IT WAS THE METEOR'S FAULT THAT HIT THE PLANE! IT WAS THE BAD STRANGERS THAT HIJACKED THEM..." Annais stopped shouting at him and realized that she has more proof. "...And... it's my fault that I gave you my advice..."she said it with a disappointed tone.

Nagito shut himself up and heard what Annais said. He fell down his knees on the floor and started to cry. Annais stayed in silent and hugged him.

Annais whispered to Nagito's ear. "Nagito, I won't leave you alone. I don't believe in curse. I always believe you. I care for you because you're my best friend." She rubbed Nagito's back and hugged him tightly. Nagito hugged her back.

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight__  
_

The radio is on. Annais is listening and singing the song, "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound__  
_

Nagito and Annais lied on the bed. Nagito slept and hugged Annais peacefully.

_Don't you dare look out your window__  
__Darling everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone, gone__  
_

Annais looked at him. She stroked his soft hair.

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

She pulled the blanket and covered themselves for warm. She couldn't fall asleep because she was thinking about the plane crash and Nagito's parents.

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

She wants to talk to them. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In her dream, Annais was surrounded by the dead bodies from the plane crash. Her heart is beating that she was terrified but she took a deep breath to calm herself down and ignored them. She walked straight ahead. She found Nagito's parents sat on the ground. Nagito's mother is crying and her husband hugged her.

"We're dead... Our own son killed us..." Nagito's mother cried.

"Hey!"

"We... disagreed with him." said Nagito's father.

"Can you hear me?!"

"Serve them right! It was that kid's fault!" the masked stranger blamed to Nagito.

"Shut up!"

"You're right. We can't take their money that we wanted." said the other person.

"NO! THAT IS WRONG!" Annais shouted with outrage.

All the dead people looked at her. Annais glared at the seven masked strangers.

"You are wrong! The seven of you hijacked the plane and harm the other people. You only care about money, Bah! You're so heartless! Blaming my best friend or other people is not right. It was the seven of you did it. You did the bad thing!"

All the people glared at the seven masked strangers. Then, she looked at Nagito's parents.

"Mr. Komaeda, Mrs. Komaeda, don't blame to Nagito. I know you don't believe that he's cursed. Nagito doesn't believe it too. He's always thinking about it coming from the servants and the bully. He's all alone in the mansion and also in school." she said.

"Your son is a curse?" the masked stranger wondered.

"Shut up, you d# $*! I'm not talking to you!" Annais shouted at the masked stranger. He got scared and shut himself up.

Annais sighed. "It's true. Nagito heard them clearly. He felt hurt in his heart. He told me everything. You two are busy at work and tried to stay away from him because of that stupid curse. You are only giving gifts but you didn't celebrate his birthdays. Do you love him? Do you hate him? What kind of parents are you?"

Nagito's parents looked at each other and felt guilty.

"You know what! You can blame the meteor... the seven idiots hijacked the plane... and me too... I was the one that I gave him my advice. He wants to spend time with you as a family. He was happy. Then... you're gone, he said that it was his fault. I told him that it was my fault. Please understand him. Don't mad at him... Mad at me instead... I am sorry..." she began to cry.

Nagito's mother went closer to Annais. She patted Annais' head. "Annais, you don't need an apology. We understand. To tell you the truth, my entire family and my husband's family died by that 'curse'. My sister said something awful to my son and she died by the fall. I still don't believe her that Nagito is a curse. After they died, my husband and I left him alone in the mansion to find out if the curse is real. It was nothing happened but the other servants died." she explained.

"We did the right decision but we felt shamefaced that what we left him alone. There's more. We need to find the cure." said Nagito's father.

"Cure?" Annais confused.

"A cure will break the curse. It's like the princess kissed the frog into a prince." he explained.

"But Nagito is not a frog." said Annais.

"I know but it's just an example. Listen, My wife and I find some research about how to break Nagito's curse while we're on the work. I asked your parents to help us. The information is already there. We're going to meet them at the airport but it was too late." Nagito's father frowned.

"Then, I'll do it." said Annais.

"What! Are you sure?!" Nagito's mother surprised.

"Honey, there's no other choice. She's the only one that we can trust. Therefore, the curse won't affect on her." said Nagito's father.

"Oh! I noticed her and her family won't affect on the curse." she remembered.

"So... Do you love or hate Nagito?" Annais asked a serious question.

"We love our son very much. That's why we find the cure to break the curse so that we can spend more time with him and be happy." Nagito's father replied.

"Annais, if he's alone, you can spend time with him and tell him that we love him and don't listen to the gossips about he's a curse." Nagito's mother requested.

"Also, he's not alone. Please watch over him." Nagito's father requested too.

Annais nodded. "I will. I will help and break that curse. For my best friend." she said.

"You know, you might be perfect to be Nagito's lover." Nagito's mother giggled.

"Huh!" Annais confused.

In the end, Annais woke up in the morning. It was sunny. She got up and noticed that she's in Nagito's parents' room. She also noticed that she wore Nagito's clothes.

"That's weird. I remembered I slept with Nagito." she said it herself.

Meanwhile at the living room, Nagito is sitting on the sofa and watching TV. He noticed that Annais woke up.

"Good morning, Nagi-kun." Annais yawned.

"Good morning, Annais-chan. Good thing that you woke up. Let's eat some breakfast." Nagito smiled. He turned off the TV and went to the dining room. Annais followed him.

Nagito and Annais are eating a two bowls of cereal and milk in silent. Annais remembered the weird dream last night. She doesn't know that she can do it.

Suddenly, Nagito broke the silent and sighed. "Annais... Sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's okay. Apology accepted." said Annais.

"Also... Thank you for keeping me company as best friend." he smiled.

"No problem, best friend... Anyway, why I was at your parents' room? Why I wear your clothes?" Annais asked.

"The maid changed your clothes." Nagito answered.

"And why I was at your parents' room?"

"Because you peed my bed."

Nagito - T_T

Annais - 0_0

**Nagito's past is coming Dangan Ronpa 2 freetime. What happened if they grow up together?**

**Stay tune!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The serial killer

**This chapter is about the two characters are pre-teen now. This is rated – T. So, they're teenagers. **

**Partners in Crime – Set It Off**

Chapter 3 - The serial killer

In seven years later... At Annais' house...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"ANNAIS!" Nagito rushed to the bathroom and knocked the door. "Annais, what's wrong?!"

"I'M BLEEDING!" Annais shouted.

"Nani! Are you hurt?" Nagito asked.

"No!" Annais replied.

"No? What do you mean?"

"I have a period. I need my mom."

"... Um... Ressurecion-san!" Nagito called Annais' mother.

After thirty minutes...

"Bye, Princess, Nagito-kun! Take care!" Ressurecion said and waved her hand.

"See ya later, Mommy!" said Annais.

"Bye, Ressurecion-san!" Nagito waved 'good bye' to Ressurecion.

Nagito and Annais walked to school together.

"Jeez! Annais, I thought you died by bleeding. You have a strong dot today. We're adolescences now. So, don't panic about it." said Nagito.

"I know but it was my second time. Well, female problem is way better than chopping your-"

"Shut it! We're going to school." Nagito hissed and blushed.

After seven years, Nagito attended at public middle school with Annais. They are always walking to school together. They both changed their life styles.

Nagito is a quiet boy and a loner but he's really smart because he reads all kind of books. He has a messy shoulder-length white hair and his height is taller than Annais. Nagito is very mature and acted a big brother to Annais. He joined the library club (every Monday) and art club (every Friday). All the students knew that they avoid him and called him 'Noroi' or 'the one that does not exist' like the anime called 'Another'. His good luck is always give him good things like finding money at the road, always first in line or being safe. Sadly, his bad luck gives the people causes horror incidents or death scenarios. He seems fine if he's always with Annais and her family.

For Annais, she's not girly anymore. She's an anime lover, learned karate, taekwondo and swordsmanship. She got rid of the old pinky stuffs (except Barbie dolls) and changed into Sword Art Online, Vocaloids and Ninjago (her favorite cartoon show) style. Her personalities are still childish and friendly but tough and dangerous when someone is doing bad things. Everyone called her 'The Warrior Goddess' or 'Fearless Queen' of her class because she scared the bullies away. She has a ponytail at the right side and a small braid on the left. She wore her favorite necklace. Of course, it's a gift coming from Nagito. She joined light music club (every Tuesday) and School play (every Friday). By the way, she's a famous actress on every school play and beat bad guys. When she's with Nagito, they have some normal, weird or bad events.

At school, the teacher passed the test papers with scores to the students. Annais got eighty-nine on her test paper.

"Eighty-nine! That's low." she sighed.

"Not really. You have a good grade." Nagito commented.

"Eh? Let me see your score, Nagito." Annais ordered.

"Here." Nagito showed his test paper to Annais. His score is one hundred.

Annais' eyes and mouth were wide open. "Holy pork chop! You have one hundred percent perfect! Did you use your good luck powers?!" she shocked.

"Nope, I studied hard." Nagito replied.

"Gosh! Nagi-kun, you're going to be a valedictorian this year." Annais smirked.

"Hahaha…No, I'm not." he replied.

"Annais, you have a school play tomorrow, right?" Annais' friend, Yuuki asked.

"Yup! You're the role is Snow White and I'm the maid. Don't worry; I'm always memorizing the scripts." Annais smiled.

"Okay." Yuuki left quickly.

"Your role is a maid. Why did you volunteer that role?" Nagito asked.

"Giving chance to others. I played as Juliet last four months ago. Besides, her name fits for Snow White." Annais answered.

After school, they went home. Nagito suddenly found a one hundred yen on the ground and picked up.

"You found the money again. I wish I got lucky." Annais sighed and annoyed by Nagito's fortune.

"It's better to buy something to eat. I'm starving." Nagito suggested.

"Me too. I wish there's a candy apple store here." Annais wondered.

"You mean like that." Nagito pointed at the store. The vendor puts the apple on the stick and dipping with caramel.

Annais drooled to see the delicious candy apple. "Yeeeeaaah..." she crossed the road but suddenly, the black van is fast and coming to hit her.

Nagito saw it and shocked. "ANNAIS, WATCH OUT!" he shouted. He grabbed Annais and ran away from the road. The black van passed by and the two are safe. "Are you alright?" he asked to Annais.

"Um... yeah." Annais nodded.

"Don't you dare do that again." he said.

On Friday, Nagito and Annais have clubs to attend. There's a new changes and disaster news about what happened yesterday.

"Anak ng watermelon! (Son of a watermelon!) I'm going to play the role of Snow White!" Annais shocked.

"Yeah... We choose you because you're good at memorize the scripts and Yuuki is gone." Satoshi frowned.

"What happened to her?" Annais asked.

"Did you watch the news? Yuuki was killed by the serial killer. She was discovered at our school last night." Chiyo answered.

"Oh! I remembered... Gosh! She's gone. I'm gonna break the serial killer's bones if I found him." Annais punched at the wall.

"Annais, he's dangerous. He also kidnapped twenty kids from other schools. I don't want you to get involve." Jin warned her.

"Fine! I hope my best friend didn't get caught." Annais was worried about Nagito.

After their clubs were over, Nagito stayed at the gate to wait for Annais. He took a deep sigh and took out his cellphone. He texted her.

To: BFFAnnaisZane99

Annais, I'm at the school gate. I'm waiting for you.

From: Trash

He sent it. Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated to response. He read his message.

To: Trash

Ok. Just wait 4 me. Can u change your username? I suggested BFFKomaedaKirito is more awesome. :)

From: BFFAnnaisZane99

Nagito chuckled that he read Annais' message. Meanwhile, the black van parked at the school. The stranger with a black scarf went closer to Nagito and tried to be invisible.

"Nagito, Sorry that I'm late." Annais ran and smiled at Nagito.

"Annais, You-" the stranger covered Nagito's nose and mouth with the handkerchief with chloroform.

Annais shocked.

Nagito tried to break free but he felt into unconscious. The stranger dragged Nagito into his black van.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Annais shouted and ran. She tried to stop the stranger but it's too late. The stranger drove the black van faster.

"$h*t! He got away!" Annais hissed. She finds something to ride on and follows the black van. Suddenly, she saw a white horse at the outside of the school. "Why there's a horse at the school? Oh! Screw this! Horses are rideable!" she climbed at the white horse and sat on the saddle. She held the string of the saddle. "Okay, Horsey! Let's go to save the prince. Hep hep!" Annais whipped the string two times and the white horse began to run. Annais will command the white horse.

_You'll never take us alive__  
__We swore that death will do us part__  
__They'll call our crimes a work of art__  
__You'll never take us alive__  
__We'll live like spoiled royalty__  
__Lovers and partners__  
__Partners in crime__  
__Partners in crime__  
_

It was raining at the night time. Nagito was gagged, blindfolded and tied up with a rope. He was scared and didn't know what will happen to him. The stranger walked closer to Nagito and knelt down. He pulled Nagito's hair. Nagito gasped and hurt his head.

"You know, I think you're the rich kid. If your parents give me a lot of money, I'll let you go. If they don't, what am I going to do with you, burn you alive, take of your organs or rape you? Whatever! Hahahaha!" the heartless stranger laughed.

Nagito moved his body and muffled but it didn't break free. The stranger dropped him and went to the unknown room. He opened the door and the room is filled with twenty kids from other school. The twenty kids were tied up with ropes and covered their mouths with handkerchiefs.

"Well, if that kid is alive or dead, you'll be next in line." the stranger smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 - The rescue

Chapter 4 - The rescue

_This a tale of reckless love__  
__Living a life of crime on the run__  
__A brush to a gun__  
__To paint these states green__  
__And red__  
__Everybody freeze__  
__Nobody move__  
__Put the money in the bag__  
__Or we will shoot__  
__Empty out the vault__  
__And me and my doll will be on our way__  
_

Annais found the black van at the abounded building in six floors. She stopped and got off the white horse. She patted the horse. Her clothes are soaked wet but she wouldn't care.

"_We__ just jump up kick back whip around and spin__and then we jump back to it again__. __Ninja-Go!__Ninja-Go!_"

Annais heard her iphone is ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Annais, is your school play over?"

"No, Daddy. I have a busy role play as Snow White. Don't worry; I'll stay at Nagito's mansion for sleepover."

"Oh yeah... it's your sleepover. Alright then, have fun! Love you, my pretty princess."

"Love you too, Daddy."

_Our paper faces flood the streets__  
__and if the heat comes close enough to burn__  
__Then we'll play with fire__  
__Cause___

_You'll never take us alive__  
__We swore that death will do us part__  
__They'll call our crimes a work of art__  
__You'll never take us alive__  
__We'll live like spoiled royalty__  
__Lovers and partners__  
__Partners in crime__  
__Partners in crime__  
_

She ended the call and looked at the building. 'Kami-sama, I hope Nagito is still alive.' she thought in her mind. She went inside the building in a hurry. She ran as fast as she can.

_Here we find our omnipotent outlaws__  
__Fall behind the grind tonight__  
__Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down__  
__without a fight__  
__Where we gonna go__  
__He's got us pinned__  
__Baby I'm a little scared__  
__Now don't you quit__  
__He's sounded the alarm__  
__I hear the sirens closing in___

At the sixth floor...

"F$# ! $H#T!" the serial killer cussed and threw anything in his background. Nagito heard a crashing noise and wondered why. Then, the serial killer has another plan to do. While the serial killer is busy, Annais went to the upstairs quickly. In the fourth floor, she stopped and panted. She was tired by running upstairs for so long like on a mountain hike.

_Our paper faces flood the streets__  
__and if the heat comes close enough to burn__  
__Then we're burning this place to the ground__  
__Cause___

"F#*^ YOU, STAIRS!" she yelled but she covered her mouth because the serial killer might hear her scream. She continued to run upstairs. Finally, she reached at the sixth floor. The serial killer tied up the large garbage bag and carried it. Annais hid under the table with a tablecloth. She kept quite. The serial killer walked away, went to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator closed and the serial killer vanished. Annais came out at the table. She face palmed.

"Dang it! Why I didn't use it?!" she said. Then, she saw a door at the front of her. She opened it and gasped. The twenty kids from other schools tied up, looked at her and whimpered. Annais shook her head and helped the kids. She untied the ropes and handkerchiefs.

_You'll never take us alive__  
__We swore that death will do us part__  
__They'll call our crimes a work of art__  
__You'll never take us alive__  
__We'll live like spoiled royalty__  
__Lovers and partners__  
__Partners in crime_

"Yaaaay! We're saved!" the pink girl cheered.

"Not quite yet. The serial killer is still here. We need to escape." said the blond haired boy with a fancy uniform and white eye glasses.

"Can we use the elevator?" the fat girl asked.

"What if the serial killer is using it?" the short boy asked and shivered by fear.

"Then, use the stairs." Annais answered.

"It seems lethargic but we don't have choice." said the blond haired with fancy uniform and white eye glasses.

"By the way, have you seen my best friend? He has white hair and grey eyes." Annais asked.

"Nope, we didn't see him." the fat boy replied.

"Maybe your best friend is already dead." the blond boy with fancy uniform and white eye glasses.

Annais shocked that what he said. She doesn't believe that Nagito is dead. "Just get out of here or else, I'm gonna kick you out." she said.

All the twenty kids left Annais alone and ran downstairs. Annais finds something in the room. She grabbed the long rope and tied it at the table. She fell out the rope at the window to make a ladder. She found a gun on the table and took it. Directly, the elevator is open and the serial killer came in. He went to the room. Annais pointed the gun at the serial killer and pulled the trigger. She shot at the left leg of the serial killer.

_The skies are black with blood-filled brain__  
__A morbid painting on display__  
__This is the night the young love died__  
__Buried at each others side__  
_

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! F$#K!" the serial killer screamed in pain. He hurts his left leg. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

"Where's Nagito?!" Annais asked with her dark eyes.

"Who the heck is Nagito?! I don't know him!" the serial killer answered with confusion. Annais shot at his right leg and the serial killer screamed again.

"Are you stupid?! I saw you kidnapped him. That's why I'm here." said Annais.

"Oh! You saw me. Well, I-" Annais shot at the serial killer's left arm and the serial killer screamed again.

"HEY! I'M GOING TO SAY THAT I KILLED HIM!" the serial killer yelled. Annais shot his right shoulder. The serial killer got hurt too much. He was bleeding. "Alright... I'll give you One billion yen to tell me the truth. One. . ' ." Annais glared at the serial killer and pointed at his head.

"Stop! He's not dead! He threw him away like a garbage bag! He's still alive! I'm sorry!" the serial killer told the truth to Annais.

Annais put down the gun and spun it. "Well, Good thing that you told me the truth. I accepted it." she said. The serial killer sighed for relief. "Negatively... you killed Yuuki, many kids and adults. You kidnapped my best friend and the twenty kids from other schools. I cannot forgive your sin like that. I will say... I lied about the money and this." Annais pulled the trigger and shot at the serial killer's head.

_You'll never take us alive__  
__We swore that death will do us part__  
__So now we haunt you in the dark__  
__You'll never take us alive__  
__We live as ghost among these streets__  
__Lovers and partners__  
__Partners in crime__  
__Partners in crime__  
__Partners in crime__  
_

The serial killer is no longer alive and bleeding on the floor. Suddenly, she felt her left eye burn and pain. She touched it.

"Argh! My eye. I didn't have chemicals or something." she hissed.

"Hurry! We will take down the serial killer." she heard a man's voice coming from the stairs.

Annais shut the door and went out of the window. She climbed down the rope quickly. She heard a boom.

"Oh my god! The serial killer is dead."

"He's on a suicide. We should close the case."

Annais knew that it was the policemen's voices. The rope is going to rip. Annais climbed down quickly. The rope snapped apart. Annais screamed and fell into the huge garbage box. She landed on the old bed safely and winced that her body hurt a little. Then, the three policemen heard a muffled sound from the large garbage bag, near at the garbage box.

"Sir, we heard someone from the garbage bag." the first police said.

"Well, let's open it." the second police commanded.

The third police opened the garbage bag and shocked that the inside of the garbage bag is Nagito. Nagito was still gagged, blindfolded and tied up. "There's a boy inside the bag." the third police said.

"Nagito!" Annais popped out and went down the garbage box. The three policemen shocked. Annais took the blindfold and the gag ball.

Nagito opened his eyes and looked at Annais. "Annais!" he smiled.

The three policemen helped and untied Nagito. They asked all the questions about what happened. Nagito answered everything what happened but Annais didn't say the truth that she freed the twenty kids and killed the serial killer. She lied about she was kidnapped and 'Superman' appeared to save them. The three policemen let Nagito and Annais go. Nagito has a small paper in his hand and put it inside his pocket. After they let them go, Annais and Nagito noticed that the blond haired boy with fancy clothes and white eye glasses patted the white horse.

"Yo! I thought you're running away from the serial killer." said Annais.

"I know but I need a ride back home. Can you take me to my house?" the blond haired boy asked.

"Sure...What's your name?" Annais asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Byakuya Togami... and you are?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. This is my best friend, Annais Kiseki." Nagito smiled and introduced to Byakuya. "Um... where did the horse come from?" he asked to Annais.

"At the school gate... long story." Annais replied.

"Let's go. I don't want to waste my time." said Byakuya and climbed up to the white horse.

Nagito and Annais looked each other and shrugged. They climbed up to the white horse and sat on the saddle. Annais will control the horse. While they're riding, Byakuya showed the direction to Annais. Annais followed and realized that Byakuya's home is a huge mansion just like Nagito.

"Whoa! You leave there. I have no idea." Annais surprised.

"Tsk." Byakuya got off the white horse and went to his mansion. He looked at Annais. "Where do you lived?" he asked.

"123 Sesame Street. My neighbors are Elmo, Cookie Monster and Oscar."

"..."

"Just kidding! 9 Sakurasaki Street. Nagito and I were neighbors and our houses are near." Annais answered.

"Very well... Thank you for saving me and take a bath. You smell very bad. You make the entire atmosphere worst." Byakuya went home.

"Ay naku! Thanks for saying that. It was the serial killer's fault." Annais pouted.

"At least, he said 'thank you'. Anyway, we need to go to the store." Nagito requested.

"Huh! Why?" Annais questioned him.

"I'll tell you soon." Nagito smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 The suicide won't work and

**This chapter has a little rated M but I covered up the words. **

Chapter 5 - The suicide won't work and the eye of death

Annais and Nagito rode on a white horse and went to the convenience store. While Nagito entered the convenience store, Annais brought the grass from the garden and fed it to horse.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU WON THREE MILLION YEN, KID!"

"Aye! Aye! Ayeee!" Annais shocked and went inside the convenience store. Nagito was still standing in his place. The cashier shocked at the lottery.

"You're lucky, kid. Just wait for me. I'll get the prize money for you." the cashier smiled and went to the room to get something.

"Nagito, what just happened?" Annais asked.

"While I was inside the garbage bag, I found a lottery ticket and took it. I checked at the convenience store for lottery and won three million yen." Nagito explained.

"ANO?! (WHAT?!)" Annais shocked with her eyes and mouth are open wide. "Are you gambling?!"

"Iie (No), I just found it from the garbage bag. I was heaven sent by that event." Nagito smiled.

"Um... Good for you. It's better to use your money for the important needs." Annais suggested.

"That's a great idea." said Nagito.

After Nagito got his prize. They went to Nagito's mansion. Annais brought the white horse to Nagito's glasshouse and fed it with grass. She stroked the white horse. She left the glasshouse and went back the mansion. Nagito was sitting on the sofa. They both got wet by the rain and dirty by the garbage. Annais sighed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet. She took the large amount of hot water and a medium amount of cold water to make warm water. The bathtub is full of warm water and Annais closed the faucet. She took the towel and went to the living. She gave the towel to Nagito.

"You should take a bath. I'll call a Mcdo delivery. What do you like?" she asked.

"Anything you like." Nagito replied and went to the bathroom.

Annais shrugged and called the Mcdo delivery with telephone. She felt a sharp pain in the right side of the stomach but she ignored it. Meanwhile, Nagito took off his shirt and pants and put it on the laundry basket. He realized that he wanted to do. He opened the medicine cabinet. He took a bottle of pills and a small blade.

"I'll order a chicken sandwich, spaghetti, large twister fries, and two cokes and... Hey! Nagito, do you want some apple pie?" Annais asked.

"BLAAAAAAAGH!"

"Okay! Two apple pies. Don't forget my happy meal. The order is okay. Bye!" she ended the call. In ten seconds, she found out that there's something wrong with Nagito. She ran to the bathroom and knocked the door.

"Nagito, are you alright?!" she asked. Nagito didn't respond. She tried to open the door but it's locked. She has no choice but she kicked the door harder. She gasped. Nagito vomited at the toilet and has a cut on his right wrist. He felt weak.

"Nagito, what the $#^* are you doing?" Annais asked. She rubbed Nagito's back.

"It's nothing... I-Blaaaaagh!" he vomited at the toilet again.

"Holy $h t!" Annais shocked. She looked around and saw an empty bottle on the floor. She picked and looked at the label. Her reaction is awkward. "Um... Nagito, did you watch 'Scary Movie 4'?" she asked.

"A little... why?" Nagito wondered.

"Well, this medicine is to make your ...um... I don't wanna know... bigger." she blushed and showed the label to Nagito.

Nagito read the label. He freaked out what he read. "Oh crap!" he vomited at the toilet again.

Annais rubbed Nagito's back. "Nagito, you can't drink this because you're too young." she said.

"I took wrong pills. I suppose to commit suicide." he said with a low voice.

"Well, in that case... YOU WHAT!"

"Yes, I tried anything last few weeks ago but failed. I tried to kill myself but I survived. When I tried to hang myself with a rope, electrocute myself or jump to the bridge or building, nothing works for me. My luck is always making me immortal." Nagito showed his cut at his right wrist to Annais. "Just like this. I silted my wrist but my wound dried up so fast. I also drank over dozen of pills or poison but I vomited it and it didn't go to my stomach. Remember the serial killer is going to take out my internal organs. He didn't do it. He threw me into the garbage bag. A useless or worthless trash like me belongs to the garbage. Don't you see? It's my absolute luck. I was born lucky to survive. This is... This is... HOPE! Hahahahahaha!" Nagito laughed so hard with his insanity.

Annais was affrighted to see how crazy Nagito was. Nagito's good luck makes to survive for hope but his bad luck makes to harm other people, even his family and all alone into despair. Annais realized that Nagito's heart is full of pain and sadness. She felt a sharp pain on the right of the stomach and held it tightly. She spoke...

"I... understand that... What an emo...You want to kill yourself because... you don't want to harm other people by your bad luck... you really miss your family, do you?..."

Nagito stopped laughing and looked at Annais.

"Heh! That's why you want to commit suicide... All of your deadly ways are epic fail because of your good luck. Awesome! You won a big bucket of money and still alive but you're suffering about that... Is your luck wasn't enough?... I wish I have powers to go back time or resurrect the people... but it's just a fantasy... haha..." Annais chuckled and a single tear came out. She knelt down on the floor.

Nagito saw Annais' action. He doesn't know what's wrong with her. He felt anxiety to see Annais. "Annais..."

"... What about me and my family? I'm curse less... Wait! I remembered... I didn't save you from the serial killer... I concentrated to free the twenty kids and killed the serial killer with a gun... I think I failed to save you just like Fanice...haha... I am a failure... failure...failure..." Annais looked at the floor with a smile on her face.

Nagito hugged Annais. "Annais, that's enough, okay?"

"...failure... failure... failure ...fail..." Annais fainted and landed on Nagito's chest. She fell her hand.

"Annais?" Nagito touched her forehead. Annais' heat is really high. Nagito noticed her hand has blood. He shocked. He carried Annais to his bedroom. He lied Annais on his bed. Annais has a blood below her shirt. Nagito pulled Annais' shirt a little and saw a wound on the right side of her stomach. He got panicked and immediately called the doctor from his cellphone. In fifteen minutes, a doorbell rang. Nagito wore his bathrobe and went to the door. He opened the door. He hoped that it was the doctor.

"Hello, sir! Here's your order from McDonald's." said the Mcdo delivery guy. He brought a bag of meals that Annais ordered.

"Um... who are you?" Nagito asked.

"Sir, I'm the Mcdo delivery guy. This order is from Annais Kiseki." the Mcdo delivery guy answered and gave the bag to Nagito. Nagito closed the door and put the bag on the table. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Nagito went back and opened the door.

"Sir, you forgot to pay the delivery." said the Mcdo delivery guy.

"Oh!" Nagito got his wallet and gave one thousand yen to the Mcdo delivery guy. "Just keep the changes." he shut the door. 'C'mon, Doctor! Hurry up!' he thought. Someone is knocking the door. Nagito glared at the door and opened it.

"What! I paid the money. My best friend is in danger!" Nagito shouted.

"Um... Mr. Komaeda, you called me?" Dr. Otoshi asked. She's the doctor of Komaeda family.

"Dr. Otoshi!" Nagito shocked. "Sorry about that. I thought it's the Mcdo delivery guy again. Please come in hurry." Nagito smiled nervously what he did.

"Of course." Dr. Otoshi nodded.

Nagito showed Dr. Otoshi to his room for checking on Annais. Dr. Otoshi told him that there's no need to panic and she will do it. While she went to his room, Nagito took a bath really fast. He wore his white shirt and black shorts. He pulled out his cellphone to call Annais' brother, Rebel. In twenty minutes, Dr. Otoshi came out of the room.

"Doctor, is Annais alright?" Nagito asked.

"She has a high fever and I sewed the wound. Do not worry, she's fine. Can you please get me some pail of water and face towel?" Dr. Otoshi suggested.

Nagito went to the bathroom and grabbed the pail of water and a face towel. He went back to the doctor. "Here you go." He gave it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Komaeda." Dr. Otoshi thanked.

"It's okay to call me 'Nagito'. By the way, why you need a pail of water and face towel?" Nagito asked.

"I need them to clean your best friend. If you remove her clothes, you become a pervert." Dr. Otoshi replied and closed the door.

"...Oooookay, Now I know." Nagito guessed it.

Someone opened the door. It was Rebel. He's now a sixteen-year-old high school student. He was shocked by the news.

"Bro, I swear that I'm gonna jump at the building because you called. Is Chibi okay?!" Rebel asked and worried.

"She has a high fever but she's fine." Nagito frowned.

"Anytime else?" Rebel raised a brow.

"Can you please don't tell anyone about this?" Nagito asked.

"Sure. I promise." Rebel raised his hand for promises.

"I tried to commit suicide but she stopped him." he said.

"Huh! You're emo... Well, I'm glad that you're still alive. Annais and I care about you, Bro. Why did you do that?" Rebel asked.

"It's hard to explain. My luck is always staying me alive. I drank a bunch of pills but I got wrong pills and vomited it." he answered.

"What pills?" Rebel was curious. Nagito went closer to Rebel and whispered to his ear. Rebel blinked and looked at Nagito. He smirked widely.

Nagito was afraid of Rebel's reaction and blushed."Oh no! Don't even-"

Rebel began to laugh louder."Hahahahahahahaha! LOL! Sorry! Hahahaha! That's not gonna work! Hahahaha! You're going to have a big-"

"Shut up! Don't say it!" Nagito hissed and his face is red.

"Okay! Haha! No more! Haaaa! Alright... So, that's it?" Rebel stopped laughing.

"I was kidnapped by the serial killer. I didn't see or hear anything because I was stuck inside the garbage bag but I only remembered that Annais was there. The reason is she saved the twenty students and killed the serial killer. "Nagito explained.

"Oh... What?! Not that again!" Rebel shocked.

"What do you mean 'not that again'?" Nagito confused.

"I... I won't tell you." Rebel replied.

"Bro, I know you were frightened but you can tell me. I want to know please." Nagito begged.

"Do you really want to know if it's scary?" Rebel asked seriously.

"Of course, I... I already saw the dead bodies... of my parents but I'm not afraid. I just want to know her better." Nagito answered.

"... Annais killed the first serial killer since she was five." Rebel said.

Nagito's eyes widened open as he shocked what Rebel said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He opened his eyes. "Go on..."

Rebel continued "Annais has a twin sister. Her name is Angel Fanice Grace. She's older than her. They played together at the garden. Suddenly, the killer kidnapped them. My mom, dad and I reported to the police and went to the hide out... It was too late... Fanice was killed by ripping the body apart and took out the internal organs."

"Oh my god! What happened to Annais?" Nagito asked.

"Well..."

~Flashback~

Rebel, Akihiro and Ressurecion saw Fanice's lifeless body. Ressurecion and Akihiro cried to their daughter's death. Suddenly, Rebel heard a voice of the screaming man and the sinister laugh of the girl. He ran to the other side. He gasped and horrified what he saw. Annais stabbed the serial killer twenty times using the knife. The serial killer screamed for forgiveness. Annais laughed evil. She stabbed the serial killer's neck and head. The blood is on the floor like a puddle and also Annais' dress. She laughed like a psycho.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK, FANICE! THE MONSTER IS GONE NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!" Annais laughed.

"Annais! Stop it now!" Rebel shouted.

Annais didn't listen to him and continued to stab the serial killer. Rebel grabbed the knife and threw it away. He hugged his little sister.

"Annais, it's over." he said.

~End of Flashback~

Nagito felt his heart in sorrow to hear Rebel's story. Rebel sighed.

"After the horrible incident, Annais locked herself in her for six months. And then, Mom and Dad decided to move here for good. Since she likes beaches, she really loves this place." he smiled.

"And she became my best friend... I'm so happy that I met her but... why she didn't tell me about her twin sister?" Nagito asked and looked at Rebel.

"Two answers. One, she's not in the mood to tell you about her past. Two, she doesn't want to see you sad or upset. Besides, she forgets it anyway. Just don't tell her about what I say or I'll kick your ass." Rebel replied and showed his fist.

"Alright... We should check on her." Nagito suggested.

The boys went to Nagito's room. Annais lied on the bed and wore a white polo shirt. She was asleep. Dr. Otoshi tucked the blanket on her. She folded a wet face towel. She put it on Annais' forehead.

"Nagito, she needs a rest for while. I brought a medicine for her." Dr. Otoshi gave the medicine to Nagito. "I figured out that she was injured by a small, sharp glass. Her wound is not so deep. Even so, she's fine." she said.

"Thank you, Dr. Otoshi." Nagito bowed to her.

"Yeah... Thanks for taking care of my sister." Rebel smiled.

Annais groaned. She opened her eyes. Nagito saw her. He went closer to her but he realized that Annais' eye is light pink. He was addled to see her eye.

"Annais, you're awake." Nagito smiled.

Annais blinked and looked at the right side. She saw Yuuki in pale face and wounded stomach.

"Mama... I love you, Mama. Please take care of my little brother and little sister..." Yuuki whispered to Dr. Otoshi and crying.

Annais heard Yuuki and felt sad to see her. She looked at Dr. Otoshi. "You must be Yuuki's mom." she said.

Dr. Otoshi shocked what she said is true. "H-how did you-"

"Listen, she told you that she loves you and you must take care her little brother and sister. That's what she said." Annais explained. Yuuki surprised that she heard her correctly.

"Ah! Yes... She was excited to be a big sister for the twins. I'm actually seven-months pregnant." Dr. Otoshi smiled.

"Oh! That's why she's fat." Rebel guessed. Nagito punched at Rebel's shoulder because of his dumb idea. "Ow!" Rebel got hurt.

"Is there something more, Yuuki?" Annais asked to Yuuki.

"Huh! Yuuki is here!" Nagito finds Yuuki but he didn't see her.

"Anak ng pusa (Son of a cat)! She's a ghost!" Rebel shocked.

"Please tell her that I love daises." Yuuki requested.

"She said that she loves daises. I think that's her favorite flowers." Annais said.

"Technically, that's Mama's favorite but it's okay. Thank you very much, Annais. You're a good friend." Yuuki smiled and disappeared as a white mist.

"You're welcome, Yuuki. R.I.P." Annais fell asleep.

"Annais!" Nagito shocked.

"She's asleep. She wasn't feeling well by her high fever. For now, Dr. Otoshi, do it for Yuuki." said Rebel.

"Of course, I'll do it for my sweet Yuuki." Dr. Otoshi smiled and came out the tears of joy.

In one hour later, Dr. Otoshi went home. Nagito is cooking a chicken soup at the kitchen. Rebel smirked to see him.

"Why you didn't ask your chef to cook something for you?" Rebel asked.

"I don't need my chef to cook something for me. I'm making chicken soup for Annais. She has a high fever, you know." Nagito replied.

"Ooooh! That's sweet. I think you're going to be a househusband for my chibi." Rebel cooed.

"W-w-what! You're daydreaming." Nagito blushed.

"Nope!" Rebel chuckled.

"Rebel, if you really want me to be Annais' husband, what do you think? She has a family. While, I don't have." Nagito frowned.

"I understand that. I know you like my sister but she likes you more-" Rebel covered his mouth.

"H-huh! What did you say?!" Nagito shocked and his face is red.

"Uh oh! Too late! Fine! I'll tell ya but it's a sercet, okay?" Rebel gave him thumbs up.

"Of course." Nagito nodded.

"Well, since you two are best friends for years and always being together. There's one thing that I always noticed... Annais' treasure box." Rebel replied.

"Treasure box?" Nagito confused.

"Yup! Her treasure is all the birthday gifts coming from you. Shocking, right?" Rebel smiled and winked.

Nagito blushed and remembered about the past birthdays. Nagito's and Annais' birthdays are April 28 but in different year. Annais' family thought that they are twins. They're always celebrating their birthdays. Only Annais and Nagito exchanged gifts and went to their secret hide out, their tree house. "I guess that's her keepsake or remembrances. She doesn't want to lose them." Nagito smiled.

"That's right. Haaaaah! I am so jealous about you and my chibi's love life." Rebel pouted. He is drinking a glass of apple juice.

"Eh! That's too early... Well, we need to extend our friendship... I recognized that Annais has a pink eye on the left side but I'm not sure. I think it's illusion." Nagito wondered.

"PPPPFFFFFFFFTTT!" Rebel spitted his drink. He gasped. "Oh f$# ! She has the eye of death already!"

"Eye of death? What's that, a third eye?" Nagito asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"The eye of death is like a third eye but it's different. It can see the ghosts. Only Kiseki dynasty has left pink eyes." Rebel explained.

"I see. You have that too?" Nagito asked. He took a scoop of chicken soup and poured it into the bowl.

Rebel shook his head. "No, my mom has that, even my grandma. Chosen women have the eye of death." he said.

"Right now, I need to bring this to Annais." He said. He prepared a bowl of chicken soup, spoon, glass of water and apple on the tray. He carried and brought it to his room for Annais.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell him that... I can tell him tomorrow... On Monday? Sure... I know that I have a high fever because I tried to save him. I hope you understand." Rebel and Nagito heard Annais is talking to someone.

"Um... Is she talking to the dead again?" Nagito asked.

"Yeeeeeah..." Rebel agreed. He opened the door. They saw Annais is sitting on the bed and talking to someone.

"Nagito! Kuya! It's nothing!" Annais gasped.

"It's okay, Annais. We knew that you can see ghosts." said Nagito.

"So, who are you talking to?" Rebel asked.

"Nagito's parents." Annais answered.

"Huh, My parents! Is that true?!" Nagito shocked.

"Yup! They are very mad because you're going to commit suicide and drank your dad's pills." Annais explained.

"Hahaha! Boom Panes! Busted, Nagito!" Rebel laughed.

"Kuya, I'm serious. Stop it." said Annais.

"Great! I got haunted by my dead parents." Nagito sighed.

After they talked to Nagito's dead parents' ghosts, Nagito took care Annais and called her parents. Annais felt a little better on Sunday.

3 3 3 3

**Birth: April 28****  
****Hair: sky blue****  
****Eyes: Pink(left, eye of death), light blue(right)****  
****Likes: Anime, fighting, role play, roses, Filipino foods, rock music, treasure(gifts from Nagito), Ninjago(TV show), Barbie(dolls and movies, in secret but Nagito knew it.)****  
****Dislikes: Suffering from the past, bullying, kidnap and onion rings**

**More information on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - THAHMIPTSC

**Okay! There's a little rated M here. It's a lovey dovey scene. **

Chapter 6 - the heroine and her important person that she cares

Akihiro, Ressurecion and Rebel talked to Annais and Nagito about the eye of death. Annais was a little scared but she wouldn't mind. Nagito understood that situation to Kiseki family. Ressurecion decided to give Annais a black eye patch with blue star. Annais wore it at school every day. On Sunday, Annais and Nagito played Fatal Frame 2 game in Wii at Annais' house. They sat on the sofa. They take turns and finishing the game. Annais is beating the final boss, Kusabi.

"Go, Annais! Beat that ugly boney ghost!" Nagito cheered.

"One last shot!" Annais triggered at Kusabi and pressed to attack. She defeated the final boss. "OH YEAH!" she cheered.

"Yahoo! I hope it's not a bad ending." said Nagito.

Nagito and Annais watched the game together. It revealed that it's the Promise Ending. They enjoyed the ending. They were holding hands.

(Crimson - Tsikiko Amano)

"Nagito, this ending is touching. Mio and Mayu are together." said Annais.

"Yup! Promise Ending and Shadow Festival Ending are the better endings than Frozen Butterfly, The Hellish Abyss, The Crimson Butterfly and Long Road Home endings. I enjoyed playing this together with you." Nagito smiled.

"Me too. Kuya was very busy because he's doing his school project... Anyway, I forgot to tell you." Annais moved her bangs to the left side.

"Huh! What is it?" Nagito asked.

"Since I was six years old... I dreamed about the horrible incident... at the plane crash. I saw many dead people. I was scared but I ignored them to see their fatal wounds. Then, I saw your parents. They were sad. The jerk said that he blamed you. So, I was angry and shouted at him. I told your parents about you. They... actually don't believe the curse. They love you... They researched at work to spend more time with you like a family." Annais explained.

"But they did not succeed because they're gone." Nagito frowned.

"Not really... They're watching you in the heaven. They want me to find the answer to the problem. So, I agreed with them. That's all." said Annais. She sat in fetal position.

"Oh..." Nagito stayed in silent.

"Annais, Nagito, it's snack time!" Ressurecion called them.

Nagito and Annais noticed her and went to the kitchen. Ressurecion held turons or banana lumpias on the plate. She placed it on the table. Nagito and Annais sat on the chairs and ate the turons. Nagito likes turon for the first time.

"This is delicious, Ressurecion-san." Nagito commented.

"Thank you, Nagito-kun. I know that it's your first time to eat Filipino foods. Anyway, you need to study next week for the final exams." said Ressurecion.

"Hai (Yes), Ressurecion-san." Nagito nodded.

"Aaah! We have exams next week. Nagito-senpai, help me! I don't want to have a bad grade." Annais hugged him.

"But Annais, You study very well and don't call me 'senpai'." said Nagito.

"Next week is a biggest exam and we're going to graduate." said Annais.

"Well, you and Nagito will study together. If you have any problem, just ask me and your daddy, Princess." Ressurecion smiled.

"Thanks, Mommy." Annais grinned.

On Monday, Nagito and Annais rode on a white horse to go to school. All the people stared at them and their reactions are shock, surprise or confuse. The white horse stopped at the school. Nagito and Annais went down on the ground.

"Um... we should return this horse. I mean, they think that we kidnapped him." said Nagito.

"Yeah... But I just brought him for saving you from the serial killer. Besides, we leave him here." said Annais. She guided the white horse to school gate.

They went inside the classroom. In two hours, the teacher teaches the students about English. Suddenly, all of them saw a black limo outside of the school. They went closer to the window. Annais has a strange feeling. She held Nagito's hand. Nagito noticed it.

"Annais, what's wrong?" Nagito asked.

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling." Annais replied.

"Annais!" Komaru called her in a hurry.

"Huh! What's up, Komaru-chan?" Annais asked.

"This is a major bad news. Ms. Kimiko told us that we should do the play of Snow White today because Mr. Togami ordered us." said Komaru.

"Nani! It supposed to be on Friday. I'm going to tell him to be patience." Annais hissed and wanted to run to say something but Nagito stopped her.

"No! Annais, don't fight. Mr. Togami is the president of the Togami Company." Nagito warned.

Komaru nodded. "Nagito is right. That's why I'm here. I wish Yuuki is here." she sighed.

"Don't worry; I'll do it as Snow White for Yuuki. I memorized her scripts and actions. I can do it." said Annais.

"We can trust you, Annais." Komaru smiled.

"I know..." Annais smiled at her back.

In three hours later at the dressing room, Annais wore a maiden dress and put her crown on her head. Nagito came in to see her.

"I thought you're Snow White." he said.

"In the story, the evil queen made Snow White into a maid and then, if Snow White has free time, she wore a pretty dress." said Annais.

"Right... You always memorize that story. I'm kinda excited to see you wearing a princess dress like Barbie." Nagito chuckled.

"Hey! Hey! Don't say it out loud. It's my secret favorite, you know." Annais blushed.

"Haha! I know. Just the two of us... Annais, are you sure about this?" Nagito asked and worried.

"Of course. I talked to Yuuki already. Thanks to her. She helped me." Annais smiled.

"Yup! She's a good friend. Good luck, Annais. I will watch you on the stage." Nagito went out of the dressing room but he suddenly came back with his shocking expression. "Annais, you might wanna see this." he said.

"Huh! What's up?" Annais asked. Nagito showed Annais to the stage. He opened the curtain a little. Annais took a little peek. The audiences were a lot of people. There were Mr. Togami, Byakuya and six policemen. Annais shocked and quickly closed the curtains. "Nagi-kun, why the hell the policemen are here?!" she shouted with a minimize voice.

"I don't know. Maybe they want to watch the play. I think they have children that they studied here." Nagito guessed.

"We should ask our classmates about it." She goes to the backstage but Nagito grabbed Annais' hand. She looked at Nagito.

"No need to ask them. You have a play today. Don't think negative stuffs. Just think positive and I'm here for you." Nagito smiled.

"Okay." Annais nodded. She took out her eye patch and ready for the play.

The Snow White play began. The audience sat on the seats and watching their children to play the theater. Annais is very excellent as Snow White. She knew the scripts, her actions, sing and dance. Her voice is like an angel from heaven. Her dance is graceful with joy. The audience adored her by her beauty. They gave a round of applause. After the play is over, Annais went back to the dressing room to change her clothes. At the cafeteria, Annais, Nagito and their classmates have their lunch.

"Gosh! It's over." Annais sighed.

"Annais, you succeed the play. Without you, we're hopeless." said Satoshi.

"You are awesome. I knew we can trust you." Komaru smiled.

"You will become an actress in the future." said Chiyo.

"Or a singer or dancer or member of the band like SCANDAL." said Rin.

"Wow! That's a lot... Anyway, do your parents have a job as a police?" Annais asked. She's eating her bento.

"My mom and dad are lawyers." Chiyo answered.

"Mama is a housewife. Papa works at the office." Komaru answered.

"My daddy is a househusband. My mommy is an OFW." Rin answered.

"Daddy is a doctor. Papa is a teacher." Satoshi answered. Annais, Nagito, Komaru and Rin looked at Satoshi awkwardly. "I know they're gays but I love them. Don't say anything stupid." he hissed and put his arms on his chest.

"Huh! Junjou Egoist is REAL!" Annais shocked.

"Um... I don't mind at all." Nagito waved his hands.

"If your family are not polices, then why there are policemen here?!" Annais confused.

"I think someone has family of polices... or maybe they're finding the criminal." Rin guessed.

"...Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Annais screamed and ran away. The others noticed her.

"Okay! What just happened?" Satoshi asked.

"Is she scared of police or criminal?" Komaru raised a brow.

"I'm going to find her." Nagito stood up and went to find Annais.

"Nagito and Annais are best friends. They never leave by their sides." Komaru commented.

"I don't feel cursed by him. He's with Annais after all." said Rin.

"If you said that, he's still a curse for me." Satoshi sighed.

At the library, Nagito is still finding for Annais. Meanwhile, he saw Byakuya is sitting on the chair and reading the book. He went closer to him.

"Hey, Byakuya!" Nagito greeted.

"Hmm! Nagito, right? Good thing that you and Annais studied this second hand school." said Byakuya.

"It's a public school. Anyway, why you and Mr. Togami are here?" Nagito asked.

"To see the school play. I didn't know that she's the role of Snow White." said Byakuya.

"Actually, her friend died by the serial killer. So, she took that role but she's good at memorizing the scripts. Is it that amazing?" Nagito smiled.

"I see... where is she?" Byakuya asked. He moved his white eye glasses.

"Well...um... she ran off somewhere." Nagito answered. He scratched his head.

"Somewhere. What an odd girl... By the way, my father and I need to talk to her." said Byakuya.

"Talk to her about what?" Nagito is curious about it.

"About saved my life from the serial killer. We have a reward for her. We offered her a scholarship to attend Kayukiko University." Byakuya replied.

"Nani! Kayukiko University is for the richest high school students. Why you want to give Annais a scholarship as a reward?!" Nagito shocked.

"Because of her heroic bravery. We will pay for her tuition with no problem... Besides, if Annais and I develop a relationship, then I will court her as my girlfriend." Byakuya explained.

Nagito was even more shocked than usual. 'What the heck! He wants Annais to invite at that school and become his future girlfriend! I... won't agreed this or Annais will have a decision.' he thought in his mind. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you met Annais at the first time and didn't know her yet." said Nagito.

"I need to know her better. What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Byakuya smirked

"What kind of question is that? She's MY best friend." Nagito glared at Byakuya and clenched his fist.

"Ah choo!"

Nagito and Byakuya heard a sneezing noise from the big box. They're both nosy that who is inside the box. Nagito opened it. They realized that it was Annais.

"Oh! Heehee! Yo, what's up?" Annais giggled.

"Annais, get out of there." said Nagito.

Annais came out of the box. Suddenly, Mr. Togami was arrived in the library.

"Ah! You must be Annais Kiseki. My son told me that you saved him and other children. I want you to thank you for bring my son to us. He's very important part of my family." Mr. Togami thanked to Annais.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad that the serial killer is gone. I just heard the news." Annais smiled.

"Of course but there's another reason why my son and I were here." said Mr. Togami.

"Huh?"

"My son, Byakuya reported to me that you killed the serial killer." Mr. Togami spoke.

Annais was shocked that Byakuya watched her from the whole time. She felt that she's going to have a breakdown. Nagito noticed and hugged her for protection.

"Are you going to arrest her?!" Nagito asked and glared at Byakuya.

"Oh! No, the policemen don't want to arrest her. They wanted to capture the serial killer if he's alive or dead. So, they closed the case. They're going to give her a reward." Mr. Togami explained.

Nagito and Annais sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." they said it in a duo.

"As a reward for you from Togami family, we're give you a-"

"A scholarship and tuition at Kayukiko University? Thanks but No, thank you." Annais shook her head.

"Huh! Why?" Mr. Togami asked.

"You see... I have a reason that I came and kill the killer. I honestly need to save my most important person. I'm glad my most important person is still alive. I can't attend at Kayukiko University because I don't want to get separated. If my most important person goes to school, I'll go too. By the way, you must pray to Kami-sama for protection. Please understand my situation." Annais explained and bowed to Mr. Togami. Nagito heard Annais' words. He didn't know who her most important person is but his heart is beating with happiness.

"I understand... It was very sweet to care about your most important person." Mr. Togami nodded.

"Hey, Byakuya! Gimme your hand." Annais ordered. Byakuya lent his hand. Annais pulled out her ballpen from her pocket and wrote her cellphone and facebook account. "I gave you my number and add me on FB." she said and gave him a pepperspray. "Also, you can protect yourself with pepperspray. If you ran out of that, use strong perfume. If you don't have that, just use farting powers. Well, I need to go back to the classroom. See ya later!" Annais waved her hand and held Nagito's hand. They walked away but Annais stopped and turned to them. "Bawal magligaw sa'kin. Kung hindi, sipain kita sa pwet mo. (Don't court me. If not, I'm going to kick your #$.)" she said and walked away.

Nagito and Annais went to the classroom. Nagito suddenly laughed. Annais looked at him with curiosity.

"Nagito, why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You said that if he doesn't have pepperspray or perfume, use farting powers. Eeeeew! That's gross. Hahahaha!" Nagito laughed.

"Well, farting is stinky. It can knock out the bad guys. Just like my brother told me." Annais pouted.

"Byakuya can't do that because he's a rich kid and doesn't like bad manners." said Nagito.

"Oh... Rich kids are weird. Anyway, can we go to your house?" Annais asked and frowned.

"Sure... what's wrong, Annais?" Nagito asked and looked at Annais.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Annais smiled.

After school, they went to Nagito's mansion. Annais asked to her parents' permission by calling them. She went to Nagito's room and lied on the bed.

"Nagito, can you rest here with me?" Annais asked.

"Um... Of course." Nagito agreed. He sat and lied down next to her.

Annais moved closer and hugged him. She nuzzled at his chest. She heard Nagito's heartbeat. Nagito blushed about her actions.

"Nagito, I heard you and Byakuya are talking about me." Annais frowned.

Nagito remembered it that she hid inside the box until the coast is clear. He sighed and stroked Annais' hair. "I know but you surely decline that offer. Why?" he asked.

"You know what I said. I don't want to leave my most important person alone. If you go, I'll go and follow you. I know it's creepy but you're my best friend." Annais got up. "Besides, you're better than that nerd. I like you more." she blushed.

Nagito surprised and blushed. He looked at Annais' light blue eyes. Annais is very grave about the truth. His words that he wanted came out. "That's I want to say. I don't want you to go that school without me. Without you, I felt nothing. You're always there for me. You care about me as your best friend. I... like you too."

"Nagi-kun..." Annais hugged him. Nagito hugged her back. They looked at their eyes and went closer. They closed their eyes and kissed their lips. Their hearts were beating fast like fireworks. They stopped the kiss all the sudden. Nagito's face is red and covered his lips.

"Eh! Nagito, don't tell me I have a bad breathe. I brushed my teeth and ate mint candy." Annais pouted.

"A-a-a-Annais, you k-k-kissed me?!". Nagito blushed.

"WE kissed each other so early. What's wrong?" Annais asked.

"This is my first time. No, first time I felt it. I was shock... confuse... giddy... crazy or...I don't know! It's mix up!" said Nagito.

"That's how I felt. I watched romantic movies and I don't know how the kiss feels like. I kissed... the most important person." Annais blushed and looked at Nagito.

Nagito blushed. His reaction is happy and in his mind, 'Ha! Take that, Byakuya! I kissed her first!'. "Can we... kiss again?... Because you're my most precious treasure." he said.

"Y-y-y-yeah... just take off your shirt. I need to get something." Annais requested. She got her bag and opened it to find something. Nagito blushed again and took off his shirt. He placed it on the floor. Annais turned around and saw Nagito shirtless. "Oh my hotdog! You're sexy.~" she purred.

"Baka! You always see me like this every time at the beach, you perv!" Nagito shouted with nervous.

"Sorry. Heehee!" Annais sat on the bed besides Nagito. She held a lipstick and took off the cover. She twisted it and the lipstick is brown.

"A brown lipstick? I think light pink is cuter than that." Nagito confused.

"Not brown lipstick..." Annais licked the tip of the lipstick and put it on her lips. "It's a chocolate lipstick." she said.

"Where did you buy that?" Nagito asked.

"From a store. Should I put a blindfold?" Annais asked.

"Nope, just close your eyes." Nagito smiled.

Annais closed her eyes as he told. Nagito went closer and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip. Annais blushed and felt a passion kiss from Nagito. She touched Nagito's chest and hugged him while kissing. Nagito hugged her tightly and pushed her gently down on the bed. He put the chocolate lipstick on Annais' lips and kissed her again. They kissed passionately with their warm bodies. In one hour later, they rested on the bed. Nagito looked at Annais and stroked her hair.

"Annais, where did you learn that stuff?" he asked.

"...Um... Remember the time that Kuya told us that we shouldn't watch KissXSis... Well, I watched on youtube. That's how I learn." Annais answered.

"..." Nagito doesn't say anything yet. He tried to remember.

~Flashback on Yesterday~

"Hey, Rebel! What is KissXSis?" Nagito asked to Rebel and pointed at the video.

"Umm... it's a love story for mature people only." Rebel answered.

"But Kuya, we are mature now." said Annais.

"Oh no! You're too young. I'm done using the computer. It's your turn." Rebel rustled Annais' hair and left from the living room.

"So... what are going to watch?" Nagito asked.

"Let's research something." Annais replied. She typed 'KissXSis' on the Google and pressed 'enter' button. They figured out that the pictures are full of sexy.

"CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Nagito shouted and punched at Annais' shoulder playfully.

~End of Flashback~

"Annais... did you watch that after I left?" Nagito asked with his serious expression.

"...yes." Annais answered.

KAPOW!

Nagito punched on the top of Annais' head. He got up and wore his shirt on.

"Owie! Why you do that for?!" Annais shouted.

"It is obvious. You never listen to your brother said. I gave you a punishment for watching that anime." said Nagito and blushed.

"Waaah! That's hurt my head. We did it on tier two from Adventure Time." Annais sobbed.

"I know but at least we're not on tier fifteen. Anyway, don't watch that if you're older." said Nagito.

"O-okay." Annais nodded.

Nagito rolled his eyes and looked at her. He kissed at Annais' forehead. "Stop crying... we should go to your house." he blushed.

At Annais' house...

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hom- HOLY HOMO SAPIENS!" Annais shocked.

Annais and Nagito were shocked that there were many roses, chocolates and teddy bears around the living room.

"Princess, is that true you saved the son of Mr. Togami and the nineteen missing kids?" Ressurecion asked.

"These are a lot of gifts. I denied the courtships." said Akihiro.

"Chibi, you said to Byakuya that to use fart power? That's hilarious!" Rebel laughed.

"...Nagito?" Annais looked at Nagito.

"Yes, Annais?" Nagito looked at Annais.

"After we eat dinner here, can I sleep with you at your mansion? I have a lot of nightmares about gifts."

**I'll give you a small spoiler. On the next chapter, they will graduate in middle school and have a vacation at Philippines. Nagito will meet Annais' family. **


	7. Chapter 7 - The cemetery

Chapter 7 - The cemetery

After their final exam, the top 10 revealed the names of the lucky, smart students. Nagito and Annais stared at the school bulletin board for the top 10 students from below to top.

10\. Satoshi Kusama

9\. Rin Yukiro

8\. Katsuo Hatsu

7\. Mikuru Kurosaki

6\. Sai Hotori

5\. Daisuke Okiwa

4\. Son Goku

3\. Kim Chiu

2\. Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki

1\. Nagito Komaeda

"AAAAAAAAHLEUYA! THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!" Annais shouted.

"Ouch! Don't shout." said Nagito. He rubbed his ears.

"OMG! You're the Valedictorian and I'm the Salutatorian. We're so close and studied so hard. This is awesome. We have scholarships." Annais cheered.

"I didn't know about this. This is coming from my good luck again." Nagito sighed.

"No, it's not. You read a lot of books, Bookworm. I should tell my family about this." said Annais.

"... Alright..." Nagito frowned.

Annais looked at Nagito and worried. "Nagito, what's the mat-Oh! I see." she frowned and remembered that Nagito's parents died by the plane crash long time ago.

"It's okay... You have light music club to attend, right? I'll wait at the library until you're done." Nagito smiled and went to the library alone. Annais saw him.

At the light music club, Annais' band, Sakura Rocketeer is practicing their performance. Annais felt sad for Nagito.

"Hey, Girl! Do you have a problem?" Dana the guitarist asked.

"Are you worried about your angel of death?" Ringo the drummer teased Annais.

"Cut it out! Of course, I'm worried about Nagito. I mean, he's the top one but his parents died since he was seven. Parents will wear the medal to their daughter or son." Annais answered.

"I understand. So, what are you going to do?" Tomoe the bass asked.

"I should talk to the principal but..." Annais stayed in silent.

"You're afraid to talk to him." Tomoe replied.

"Don't cha worry, Girl! We'll help you." said Dana.

"Thanks! You are the best, girlfriends!" Annais smiled.

The Sakura Rocketeer went to the Principal's office. Annais is still nervous about talking to an adult. The girls cheered for her. Annais sighed and smiled at them. Meanwhile at the library, Nagito reads the book about animals. He suddenly remembered the graduation since Prep.

~Flashback~

Nagito is six years old and ready to graduate in Kindergarten with his classmates. His classmates were happy to see their parents except Nagito. His parents never showed up and only his maid was there for him. He received three medals and went home to show his parents.

"Mother, Father, are you home?" Nagito called his parents but no one respond.

"Young master, your parents had a work to do but they have a gift for you at the library." said the servant.

"...Alright... I'll get there later." Nagito frowned and went to his room. He shut the door. He stared at his medals. He took it off and threw them on the floor. He stomped it with his angry. He lied on his bed and crying. "Why... Why they didn't come to see me at the graduation? It's not fair!" he cried.

~End of Flashback~

Nagito's tear came out from his left eye. He wiped out and closed the book. He sighed. He looked at the window. The sun is shining and the trees breezed with a cold wind.

"Nagi-kun!" Nagito heard someone from outside of the library. Annais called him with a smiled. Nagito returned the book to the bookshelf and went out of the library.

"Let's go, Annais." Nagito smiled.

"Yup! You know, we should go to the cemetery." said Annais.

"Huh! Why are we going there?" Nagito asked.

"To visit your parents, of course." Annais answered.

"... I think there's no need." Nagito frowned.

"Oh, C'mon! It's better to go there. You should talk to them. I have the eye of death. So, I can see or hear their respond. Besides, I'm always here for you." said Annais.

"Alright... we need to buy some flowers." Nagito nodded.

Nagito and Annais bought a dozen of white roses and daises. They went to the cemetery. Annais visited and put three white daises on Yuuki's grave. She prayed for Yuuki.

"Yuuki, today is our graduation of middle school or Grade 6. Nagito and I visited here to see you. Don't be sad. Your mother took care of your twins. Kami-sama, please take care of Yuuki and bring her to the peaceful place." said Annais.

After she visited at Yuuki's grave, she went to Nagito's parents' graves. The white roses and daises are on the top of their graves. Nagito sat on the ground and stayed silent. Annais sat next to him.

"So, did you talk to them?" she asked.

Nagito shook his head. "I have nothing to say." he replied.

"Ano?! Hmm... Oh! We should talk about something like in the past. Do you have a secret past?" Annais asked.

"Hmm... It's very hard to remember. I will try to think something." Nagito wondered.

"Well, I guess I have to tell my secret... I have-"

"A twin sister." Nagito continued Annais' sentence.

"Wha! That's my secret that I don't want to tell anyone." Annais shocked.

"Oops! Sorry, Annais. I just heard from your brother." Nagito apologized.

"Eh! Kuya is so busted. He can't take secret seriously." Annais huffed.

"No, I was the one that I asked him. I was worried about you. You have a breakdown about your past. So, I already know your deceased twin sister." Nagito frowned.

Annais stared at him and sighed. "I understand that but there's another secret that I want to tell you." she smiled.

"Another secret?" Nagito was curious.

"My weird secret is my twin sister became my imaginary friend. It was long ago. After my twin sister died, I stayed inside my room in six months. My mommy gave me a lechon with rice for dinner. It was my favorite food but I won't eat it because I was suffered and crying. Suddenly, I heard a voice. She said "Eat your dinner". So, I did. I ate my dinner. And then, she replied "Good because I don't want you become skinny like a "my precious guy" from Lord of the ring". I laughed." Annais smiled.

"So, your twin sister is a ghost. Did you see her?" Nagito asked.

"Nope... A ghost and an imaginary friend are invisible. I think she's the same. I should continue the story. On the other week, I drew a picture of me. Then, my twin sister said "Draw me a picture of me". So, I drew a picture of her and me with our favorite colors. She was really happy. We played each other every day. We also watched Barbie movies together. I was so happy. On the sixth month..."

~Flashback~

Annais is setting up her tea sets. Suddenly, a strong wind blew her hair.

"Annais..." the voice whispered to Annais' ear.

"Oh! Fanice, it's time for tea party." Annais smiled.

"... I need to tell you... you're leaving soon..." said Fanice.

"What?! What do you mean?" Annais asked.

"I heard Mommy and Daddy are talking. They said that you and our family are going to Japan." Fanice answered.

"Japan? What's that, food?" Annais confused.

"Japan is a place, dummy! Our daddy lived there before. They said that you stayed there for good." said Fanice.

"You should go too, Fanice." Annais smiled.

"...I am sorry... I can't..." Fanice frowned.

Annais heard Fanice's word. She was shocked. "Why?"

"Because I'm here to cheer you up in our room... You always blaming yourself that you didn't save me. It's better to say good bye." said Fanice.

"No! Please don't go! I'll be all alone forever." Annais cried.

"Not really. You're not alone because our family is there with you. I'm always there for you in your heart and always remember me." said Fanice.

"Fanice..." Annais sobbed and wiped her tears off.

"Annais, I have a request for you. You must go to the beach and sing "I need to know" from Barbie as the island princess. There's a miracle is going to happen. You must promise that, okay?" Fanice smiled.

"Okay! I promise." Annais smiled.

~End of Flashback~

"So, Fanice is gone by my side but I still remember her. I did what my twin sister told me." Annais smiled.

Nagito wiped his tears that he felt sad of Annais' true story. "That was an extraordinary true story, Annais. It's like Mio and Mayu from Fatal Frame 2. By the way, what miracle is Fanice talking about?" he asked.

"Let's see... First, I found a beach at the back of my house and went there. Then, I sang "I need to know"... Whaaaa!" Annais shocked and blushed. She patted her cheeks.

Nagito saw her reaction but he remembered that time he saw her singing on the beach. He realized. "Ooooooh! So, I was the miracle. Haha! That's a strange, miracle luck." Nagito chuckled.

"Shut up! You make me blush." Annais pouted.

"It's okay... I'm kinda envy you." said Nagito.

"Huh! Why are you envy me?" Annais asked.

"You have a big brother that cares about you and a twin sister that gave you a miracle... My mother will have a baby since I was six and going to be a big brother but... it died by the accident. That's why I'm the only child." Nagito frowned.

"I... see. Sorry for the loss." Annais frowned.

"It's okay... there's more. My parents didn't attend my graduation in Kindergarten because they're always at work. I felt lonely and hurt that they didn't come." Nagito cried a little.

"Nagito..." Annais hugged him. "Remember what I said. They still love you." she said.

"I know... I wish my parents are still alive." said Nagito.

"I... wish that too." said Annais.

"Annais, what song did the principal choose?" Nagito asked.

"I think it's "Thanks to you"." Annais answered.

"I sang that since prep. That's kinda old." said Nagito.

"Weh! I never heard that song. Give me some example." Annais ordered.

"No way! I sing terrible." Nagito blushed.

"Example! Example! Example!" Annais cheered and clapped her hands.

"Fine! I'll sing." said Nagito. He took a deep breathe and began to sing.

_Thank you for teaching me how to love__  
__Showing me what the world means__  
__What I've been dreamin' of__  
__And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do__  
__Thanks to you__  
_

Annais heard Nagito's voice. She never heard him sing before. His voice is very romantic and sweet.

_For teaching me how to feel__  
__Showing me my emotions__  
__Letting me know what's real from what is not__  
__What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for__  
__And a lot of what I hope for is__  
__Thanks to you___

Nagito sang this for the first time. He didn't sing it to his parents for a long time. Only Annais is hearing it. Suddenly, Annais removed her eye patch. She joined and singing with him.

_No mountain, no valley__  
__No time, no space__  
__No heartache, no heartbreak__  
__No fall from grace__  
__Can't stop me from believing__  
__That my love will coming through__  
__Thanks to you__  
_

Nagito and Annais sang in a duo. Nagito recognized that Annais memorized the song.

"I thought you didn't know that song." said Nagito.

"I was just joking. I like you to hear your voice. It's very handsome." Annais smirked.

"Liar! Now, I'm blushing because of you." Nagito blushed.

"Heehee! You're awesome. We can sing something for our graduation. You know what... Your parents told me that you're a good singer." Annais smiled.

Nagito heard and looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

"The eye of death never lies." Annais smiled.

Nagito and Annais looked each other with a smile. They were holding hands and looked at the sky. The sun is almost set and they went home together.

**They're going to graduate. Thanks to you is a graduation song from my grade 6. I miss that song.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The graduation

Chapter 8 - The graduation

In 10:30 am at Nagito's mansion, Annais played the piano while Nagito memorized the song at the music room.

"Wow! Annais, you're good in piano." Nagito commented.

"Not surely. I mostly playing guitar. I'm glad that you have a music room. How long did you use this place?" Annais asked.

"Um...today." Nagito answered. They looked around the music room. It was full of dust and cobwebs.

"Tck Tck Tck! You really require clean up your mansion. Where are your servants or maids or butlers?" Annais asked.

"They quitted their jobs. So, I'm alone." Nagito answered.

"Whaaaaaat?! That's why your mansion is dusty!" Annais shocked.

"Yup! I only cleaned my kitchen, living room, library, bedroom and bathroom." Nagito continued.

"Dude... Seriously, it's a lot of rooms that you don't clean. We should clean right now." Annais suggested.

"We shouldn't because we have graduation tonight." Nagito disagreed.

'_You'll never take us alive__  
We swore that death will do us part__  
They'll call our crimes a work of art__  
You'll never take us alive__  
We'll live like spoiled royalty__  
Lovers and partners__  
Partners in crime__'_

Nagito heard his cellphone is ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nagito, this is Annais' dad."

"Oh! Akihiro-san."

"You and Annais will go to my house. Her mom called you both. We have lunch."

"Sure. We'll be there."

Nagito ended the call. "Annais, your dad wants us to go to your house and get some lunch." he said.

"Okay." Annais nodded.

They went to Annais' house to have lunch. At the dining room, Nagito, Annais and her family were eating sushi and maki for lunch.

"So, how are you doing?" Ressurecion asked.

"Nagito and I were practicing singing for the graduation. I'm sooooo excited like Oh My Golly Wow! I'm gonna faint." Annais replied.

"Me too. We're going to have a summer vacation. We become high school students." Nagito smiled.

"After your graduation, we're going to have a two months vacation in the Philippines." said Rebel.

"You should come with us, Nagito." Akihiro requested.

"Um... really?" Nagito was shocked a little.

"Of course, you can join us. You have to meet Annais' grandparents. Do you like to come with us?" Ressurecion asked.

"..." Nagito stayed in silent.

"Nagito, you can come with us. Philippines is a lot of fun." said Annais.

"I know... I will think about my decision. I'm finished my lunch. I need to wash my hands. Please excuse me." Nagito got up and went to the bathroom.

"I should go too." said Annais and felt worried. She got up but Rebel stopped her.

"Chibi, I'm the one that I need to go. It's a man to man talk." said Rebel and followed Nagito.

"Oh my! Did I say something wrong?" Ressurecion asked.

"No, Honey. I think he stills remember the tragedy." said Akihiro and patted his wife's back.

"Me either..." Annais frowned.

"Princess, after you finished your lunch, we're going to the salon." said Ressurecion.

"Yes, Mommy." Annais agreed.

Meanwhile at the bathroom, Nagito washed his hands and face. Rebel was there to see him.

"Nagi, do you have a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah... I was... worried. I recaptured about my past again." Nagito sighed.

"Afraid of airplanes?"

"No, I'm afraid of the hijack, plane crash. What if it happens again? I was so scared." Nagito shivered.

"Bro, don't think about it. Just think positive just like Annais said. My parents want to join you because they don't want you to be alone in your mansion. Annais and I agreed with them." Rebel explained.

"Then... is there a main reason why your parents invited me?" Nagito asked.

"Because they care about you as a part of the family. Annais told us that it's her graduation gift. She said "We can go to the Philippines with Nagito. If you don't agree, then I'll stay with him because I don't want him to be forever alone". So, we did as her wish." Rebel replied.

Nagito listened to him. He smiled. "I guess I should go with her. I agreed to go to the Philippines with you and your family. I'll do it for Annais." he agreed.

"Great! We will go to the salon to have make up, manicure and pedicure in pink." Rebel smirked.

"Yuck! That's freaking gay, Bro! Hahaha!" Nagito laughed and cheered by Rebel.

After lunch time, they fixed their hairstyles, outfits and fresh looking for the graduation. Nagito wore his black toga, white polo shirt, black pants and leather shoes. He put his graduation hat on his head. He looked at the mirror and sighed. He went out of his mansion. Rebel was staying outside.

"You're ready to go." he gave Nagito a thumb ups.

"Yup! Where's Annais?" Nagito asked.

"She's at the other side." Rebel pointed at the left side.

Nagito looked what Rebel is pointing at. He was surprised. Annais is very glamour. Her hairstyle is like Coronation Queen Elsa from Frozen. Her makeup is very light. She wore a black toga, blue dress and light blue one inch high heels. She didn't wear her eye patch. She wore her light blue contact lens from her mother. She smiled at Nagito.

"Am I pretty, Nagito?" she asked.

"No... You're more beautiful." Nagito smiled.

They rode on a car and went to the school graduation. The graduation started. All of the students were excited with their parents. Nagito was very nervous but Annais held his hand to make more comfortable. Their principal gave a speech to the students. Their teacher announced the names of the students and the top students.

"Our salutatorian, best in English, best in Science, Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki." said the teacher.

Annais and her parents went to the stage. They shook the principal's and the teacher's hands and gave three medals to Annais' parents. Annais' parents put on Annais and gave her hugs and kisses. They took a picture and returned to the seats... except Annais. She stayed in the stage and looked at the principal and teacher. They nodded.

"Our Valedictorian, best in Math, best in History, best in Japanese, Nagito Komaeda." said the teacher.

Nagito was very curious and confused that Annais is still staying on the stage. He went to the stage and all the students glared or stared at him. They whispered some mean or rumors about him. Nagito shook the principal's and teacher's hands. The principal and teacher gave four medals to Annais. Annais went closer to Nagito.

Nagito blinked with confusion. "Annais, why are you still here?" he asked.

"I was request to your parents that I'll put you with your medals." Annais put the four medals on Nagito. "They said that they are really proud of you..." she smiled.

"Ms. Annais Kiseki will have an important speech." said the teacher and gave the microphone to Annais.

Annais held the microphone and took a deep breathe.

"My fellow students, teachers, principal, family, friends, angels, demons, aliens, mermaids, dinosaurs, Kami-sama and all the living creatures... How are you?!"

All the people laughed by Annais' sense of humor. Nagito and Rebel face palmed.

"Haha! Okay, I'm going to get serious. I want to say thank you to my mother, father and brother to love and support me. I want to say thank you to my friends that we spend time each other with good memories and to the teachers and principal that we learned new things and made a second family. Remember, just study hard and do your best at your high school life. You must meet new friends and teachers. Learn more things that you didn't know. Don't bully others or else, I'll kick you to space... That's not it... There's only one person that he's very important to me... I'm always with him since we were young. Some of my classmates bullied at him or fake rumors about him. Calling him a curse, shinigami or creep or something else. I don't believe in them because they didn't know him very well... To be honest, he is very kind and smarter than me. We're always together. His past is very suffering but I was there for him to comfort and doing many things that we want. We share happiness, sadness, love, hate and funny moments. I know that you guys saw me that I'm the one put the medals on him. His parents... well... it's kinda hard to explain. I did this for my best friend." Annais looked at Nagito with smile. "I became a salutatorian because my best friend and I always studied at our houses with my family... Thank you for everything... Give a round of applause to my super duper ultimate fantastic bestest friend, Nagitooooooo Komaedaaaaaa!" Annais cheered and pointed at Nagito with her awesome pose.

Everybody is silent. Rebel stood up and clapped his hands very hard.

"ANNAIS CRAZY EPIC! I LOVE YOU, MY CHIBI SISTER AND BEST BRO! WOOHOO!" Rebel cheered.

"We love you, Annais! You too, Nagito." Ressurecion and Akihiro cheered. They stood up and clapped their hands. Komaru and other classmates did the same. Everybody clapped their hands for Annais and Nagito. Nagito is almost going to cry.

"Waaaah! Nagito, are you okay? I have a handkerchief to wipe your tears or blow your nose." Annais went closer to Nagito and pulled out her handkerchief. Suddenly, Nagito hugged and snuggled her. He was really happy to have a best friend. Annais hugged him back.

"Well, let's have a speech from our valedictorian, Nagito Komaeda." said the teacher.

"Um... maybe Nagito will do the speech lat- huh!" Annais was stopped by Nagito.

Nagito grabbed the microphone and looked at the audiences. "Everyone... I like to say something... My parents died by the plane crash since I was a little kid. I was very lonely without them. I was born lucky that I survive; having rewards or a lot of money... but it wasn't enough. It's pretty annoying. I was avoided by many people and classmates... If I made many mistakes, then I'm sorry to cause you trouble. I want to say thank you to Kiseki family that they treat me as a part of a family or friend. My parents are in the heaven. So..." Nagito looked up in the sky. "Mother, Father, I hope you can hear me. I'm sorry that I made a mistake. Thank you and I love you." he said.

A few classmates cried a little because they understand about Nagito's dead parents.

Nagito wiped out his tears and looked at Annais. "One more thing... I was a loner before and then, my life got change by the funny girl. She is kindhearted, friendly and brave. She fits the title of "The Princess of Miracles". You know her, right?" he winked. He removed his valedictorian medal and went closer to Annais. "Annais, Arigato for being my best friend. You're always there for me." he smiled and put it on Annais.

Annais smiled at him she realized that she cares about him. Nagito cares about her too. She removed her salutatorian medal and put it on Nagito. "You're welcome. You're always there for me too. Therefore, we can keep these medals as remembrances." Annais smiled.

"Aaaaaaw!" Everybody awed by them. Nagito and Annais noticed them and looked each other.

"Umm... Should we do this?" Annais asked.

"Sure." Nagito nodded.

"Teacher, we're ready for our performance." said Annais.

"Oh, well! Now, Nagito and Annais will do the performance. Give them a round of applause for their performance." said the teacher and went down the stage.

Nagito and Annais took off their black toga and placed it on the chairs. Rebel fixed the preparation for their performance. He thumbed up to them. Nagito and Annais nodded and held their microphones. The music begins to play and they started to sing "Breaking Free" by High School Musical.

_Nagito:_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Annais:_

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_Nagito:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Annais:_

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

_Both:_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Nagito:_

_We're breakin' free_

All the people cheered. Nagito and Annais sang and dance gracefully.

_Annais:_

_We're soarin'_

_Nagito:_

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Nagito:_

_If we're trying_

_Both:_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Nagito:_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Annais:_

_Ohhhh_

All the classmates like them. They took photos and videos. Nagito is really enjoying singing with Annais.

_Nagito:_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Annais:_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Both:_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_Nagito: _

_We're __breakin' free_

_Annais: _

_We're soarin'_

_Nagito: Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_Nagito:_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Annais:_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Nagito:_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place_

_Both:_

_To be all that we can be_

_Nagito:_

_Now's the time_

_Both:_

_So we're breaking free_

_Nagito:_

_We're breaking free_

_Annais:_

_Ohhh , yeah_

Annais is very happy that she sings with her best friend. She spun around like a ballerina.

_Nagito:_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_Annais:_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_Both:_

_We see it comin'_

_Nagito:_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Annais:_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both:_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Annais:_

_Soarin'_

_Nagito:_

_Flyin'_

_Both:_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Nagito: _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Annais:_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_

_Nagito:_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_Both:_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Nagito:_

_Now's the time_

_Annais: _

_So we're breaking free_

_Nagito:_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Annais:_

_Ohhhh_

_Both:_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Nagito and Annais finished the song. All the people stood up, cheered and clapped for them.

"I knew that they like it." Annais smiled.

"Yeah..." Nagito smiled too.

After their performance, the graduation is over. All of the classmates said their farewells to their friends and went home with their families. Nagito, Annais and her family went to the Pizza Hut to have a special dinner. Akihiro raised a glass of coke.

"Cheers to the Salutatorian and Valedictorian, Annais and Nagito!" he cheered.

"Cheers!" Annais, Nagito, Ressurecion and Rebel raised their glasses and cheered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a college student and you two become high school students. Boohoo! They are not cute anymore." Rebel joked.

"We're still cute, you know." Annais pouted.

"Annais, we're going to be mature in our high school life. So, we're not little kids anymore." Nagito explained.

"He's right. We should throw away your Barbie dolls." Rebel smirked.

"HEY! Those are my precious." Annais hissed.

"Now, now! Kids, we're in a celebration. We have gifts for the two top students." said Akihiro.

"Gifts! What is it?!" Annais was excited.

"Wait! 'For the two top students'?" Nagito was curious.

"Yup! It was Annais and Nagito. Here you go!" Ressurecion gave two big boxes to Annais and Nagito.

"Yehey! I want to see!" Annais hurried open the gift as well as Nagito.

They opened their gifts and surprised. The two gifts were two touch screen laptops. Annais' laptop is violet with flowers and gems stickers. While, Nagito's laptop is green with red squares.

"Yes! Now, I love it! Thank you, Mommy, Daddy!" Annais thanked and hugged her laptop.

"Heeeey! What about me? ~" Rebel pouted.

"Thanks, Kuya!" Annais smiled.

"Um... Is it okay to have this?" Nagito asked.

"Of course. It was coming from us and Annais. She told me that she has 34,000 yen in her pig bank. I wonder how she saved a lot of money." Ressurecion wondered.

"34,000 yen?" Nagito was just remembering something.

~Flashback~

Annais and Nagito were at his living room.

"Hey! Nagito... you have a lot of money, right?" Annais asked.

"Yeah... why did you ask?" Nagito answered and asked to her.

"Can I borrow your 34,000 yen? I need your help to buy something for the graduation." said Annais.

"Okay." Nagito took out his wallet and gave 34,000 yen to Annais.

"Thanks, Nagito. Don't worry; I'll return it after the graduation." Annais smiled.

~End of Flashback~

"Oh! Now I know." Nagito glared at Annais.

"Heehee..." Annais sweat dropped.

"So, do you like our gift to you?" Akihiro asked.

"Of course, I accepted it. Thank you very much." Nagito smiled at Akihiro.

The celebration is over. Annais and Nagito were happy with their new laptops from Annais' family. They all went home. Nagito is staying at Annais' house for sleepover. All of them slept on their beds... except Annais. She is outside of her house. She watched the beach, the beautiful night with stars and the moon.

"It was beautiful... Isn't it, Fanice?" she whispered to herself talking to her dead twin sister.

"You talked alone with Fanice, Annais." Annais heard someone and turned around. It was Nagito. He was staying behind her. "I think she's very proud of you." he smiled.

"Yup... Even your parents too." said Annais.

"Yes... They saw us here." said Nagito and looked at the night. "Anyway, you lied to them that you saved my money that I gave in your piggy bank. Also, you lied to me about paying the graduation." he added.

"S-sorry. I'm a bad liar. I just paid the graduation using my savings from my piggy bank and I used to your money to buy a laptop for you. I'll pay you back." said Annais.

"No need... I understand. Thanks for the laptop." Nagito thanked.

"You're welcome." Annais smiled.

Nagito went closer to her and kissed her lips. "So... when will I court you as my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know... My family told me that I will have a boyfriend if I have a job. If it's okay that our friendships will be extend and love each other as our secret because I like you than anyone." Annais suggested.

"I like you too, Annais. We can be together like this." said Nagito.

"I should nickname you 'Moon'." said Annais.

"Moon?"

"You know, My One and Only Nagito." Annais smiled at Nagito.

"I like that... I should call you 'Ace' for Annais Crazy Epic from your brother." Nagito smiled at her back.

Nagito and Annais kissed passionately. Meanwhile, Rebel watched them and shocked.

"Oh snap! I never let them watch South Park again but now, it's too late. I hope they didn't do it too early." said Rebel.

**Okay. The graduation is done. Next chapter will be Philippines. It will be 3 chapters of this one. **

**Readers, If Annais invited by the Hope's Peak Academy, what is her ultimate talent? Please comment on the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Philippines part 1

Chapter 9 - Manila, Philippines

At Naegi's house, Komaru was typing her laptop and checked her facebook in her room. She was chatting with Annais. Her brother, Makoto came in.

"Komaru, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Onii-chan, I was chatting with Annais. She said that she has a new laptop. Her family and Nagito are going to the Philippines tomorrow." Komaru answered happily.

"Wow! Annais, Nagito and Kiseki family go to the Philippines tomorrow. That's cool. Wait a minute! You told me that Nagito doesn't like airplanes. Is it okay for him to ride on the airplane?" Makoto asked.

"Well, she told me that he's going to be fine. I guess they're okay." Komaru wondered.

Meanwhile, Nagito, Annais and her family are riding on the airplane. They're going to the Philippines. Nagito is reading a book. Rebel is listening to the rock music using his mp3. Akihiro and Ressurecion are chatting. Annais is sleeping and cuddling Nagito.

"Bro, Chibi is very tired of packing the things." said Rebel.

"I know. She was very excited to go to Philippines." Nagito smiled.

"You too, Bro. You need to learn some English and Tagalog. About Lolo and Lola, they're crazy but funny and lovable. Oh! Beware of my cousins." Rebel warned.

"Huh! What's wrong with-?"

"EVERYONE! JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR HEADS!" the masked man shouted.

The people were scared and panic. The ten masked men stood up and held their guns. Nagito was frightened that his true nightmare came true.

"Damn it! It's not the time about this... I don't want to die... I don't want Annais and her family to die because of my stupid luck." Nagito whispered to himself and sat in fetal position.

"Hahaha! All of you become my hostages. This is a perfect bait to give some ransom." the masked man laughed.

"I don't think so."

"Huh!" the masked man turned and saw Annais. Annais is fully awake and staying in the middle of the hallway. "Hahaha! Aw man! This cutie is very brave." the masked man laughed and went to Annais.

"Annais! Stay away from him!" Nagito shouted.

"..." Annais didn't listen. The masked man went closer and closer. He puts out his gun but Annais ran and kicked the masked man's 'kiwi'. The masked man groaned and dropped his gun. He held his 'kiwi' and collapsed on the floor. He is whining in pain. The nine masked men shocked.

"Oh $h#*! She defeated our boss."

"GET HER!"

The nine masked men charged to attack Annais. Annais smirked and ready to fight. She kicked and punched the nine men. She tied ten of them with rope. She checked the stuffs from the ten masked men.

"The bomb is a fake but the guns are real. I should put them away." she said.

"Maybe I'll put the dangerous stuffs at the back." Akihiro suggested it and brought the stuffs to the back.

Annais agreed to her father and glared at the ten masked men. She sighed and looked at the people. "Do not worry. Everything is fine. My dad will take care of the things. We should calm down now." she smiled and spoke in English. She turned and glared at the ten masked men. "You motherf# ^# s made us freak out. Glad that I didn't kill you. If you're going to do that again, I'll rip your f# *ing balls off."

Nagito blinked and shocked to see Annais' actions. "Okay! What just happened?!"

"Annais learned a lot of fighting skills. She looks like my mom fought the hijackers long time ago." Rebel explained.

"He's right. My wife is my hero." Akihiro smiled at Ressurecion.

"Oh, Aki! It's just a past." Ressurecion blushed.

"... Annais has a bad #$ family." Nagito commented.

The airplane landed at Manila, Philippines safely. All the people were safe. The policemen arrested the ten masked men. Nagito, Annais and her family arrived at Ninoy Aquino International Airport. Nagito looked at the statue of Ninoy Aquino.

"Annais, who's Ninoy Aquino?" he asked.

"Oh! Benigno Simeon 'Ninoy' Aquino is a Filipino Senator. He fought for the Philippines to defeat Ferdinand Marcos as the next president. Unfortunately, he was assassinated here. That's why the Manila International Airport owner changed into Ninoy Aquino International Airport." Annais explained.

"Wow... It was very interesting history." said Nagito.

"My mom told me about this, even Kuya. C'mon, Moon! My uncle and auntie are waiting outside." Annais smiled.

"Alright, Ace." Nagito smiled too.

They went out of the airport. They looked around. Annais noticed that everything changes. Nagito was his first time to see many people and places.

"ATEEEEEEEE! NA-MISS KITAAAA!"

"BUNSO! NA-MISS KITA DIN!"

("SISTEEEEEEER! I MISS YOU!"

"LITTLE SISTER! I MISS YOU TOO!")

Nagito and Annais heard Ressurecion and her little sister/Annais' aunt, River are hugging with happiness.

"Glad to see you again, Dante." Akihiro smiled at River's husband and Annais' uncle, Dante.

"You too, Akihiro." Dante smiled. They bro fisted.

"Rebel, Annais, I'm so happy to see you. You two grow up." River smiled in English. She gave them a big hug.

"Hello po, Tita River! Masaya na ko nakita kita ulit. (Hello, Auntie River! I'm happy to see you again.)" Annais smiled.

"Ay! Nagsalita ka ng tagalog. Mabuti na lang. (Ay! You can speak tagalog. Goodness.)" River surprised.

"Opo, hindi namin kalimutan magsalita ng tagalong. (Yes, we never forget to speak tagalog.)" Rebel smiled.

"Akihiro, Ressurecion, sino ang kasama ni Annais? (Who's with Annais?)" Dante asked and looked at Nagito.

"Oh! Siya si Nagito Komaeda, best friend ni Annais. (This is Nagito Komaeda, Annais' best friend.)" Akihiro introduced Nagito to River and Dante.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." Nagito bowed to River and Dante in English.

"Oh! Why, hello. I'm Dante Salvador. This is my wife, River." Dante smiled and bowed.

"Honeypie, bakit ka nag-bow?(why did you bow?)" River asked.

"Because Japanese people bowed for respect." Dante answered.

"Ooooh." River guessed.

"Tita, Tito, saan po ang mga pinsan ko?(Auntie, Uncle, where are my cousins?)" Annais asked.

"Nasa fastfood sila. (They're at the fastfood.)" Dante replied.

"Okay. Rebel, Nagito, let's go. I want to meet my cousins." said Annais. She left to find her cousins.

"Wait up, Ace!" Nagito followed Annais.

"Haha! Moon and Ace are the perfect nicknames." Rebel laughed and followed them.

"Moon? Ace?" River and Dante confused.

"Moon means 'My One and Only Nagito' and Ace means 'Annais Crazy Epic'. Gumawa sila ng sariling nicknames.(They made their own nicknames.)" Ressurecion explained.

"Ang galing! Maganda ang idea nila. (The mastery! That's their beautiful idea.)" Dante commented.

Afterwards, Annais, Rebel and Nagito went to the fastfood to find the cousins. Rebel found two girls with different dresses and one boy with rocker style.

"Roswell! Yumi! Ami!" Rebel called.

Roswell, Yumi and Ami heard Rebel's voice. They turned and saw Rebel and Annais. They surprised and ran to them

"Rebel, Long time, no see!" Roswell grinned.

"You too, Bro!" Rebel smiled. The boys gave them a high five.

"Oh my gosh! Annais, we're so happy to see again." Ami smiled and hugged Annais.

"Annais, you changed. I like your hairstyle." said Yumi.

"Thanks! OMG! I miss you so much, mga pinsan. (cousins)" Annais smiled.

"Bro, Sino ang kasama mo, bagong pinsan? (Who's with you, new cousin?)" Roswell asked and looked at Nagito.

"Nope, he's our best friend, Nagito Komaeda. Nagito, this is Roswell. You can call me 'Rosy'." Rebel introduced Nagito to Roswell.

"Don't call me 'Rosy'!" Roswell hissed. He looked at Nagito and smiled. "Just call me 'Ros' or 'Roswell." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ros." Nagito smiled and spoke in English.

"Are you a Japanese?" Roswell asked.

"Yes but I want learn to speak Tagalog." Nagito replied.

"Well, Rebel and I can help you." said Roswell.

"Really! Thank you!" Nagito cheered.

"Anyway, I like to meet my sisters, Yumi and Ami. Yumi is older than Ami." Roswell introduced to Yumi and Ami.

"Hello, Nagito!" Ami greeted.

"Welcome to the Philippines, Nagito." Yumi smiled.

"Hello, Yumi and Ami." Nagito smiled. 'Rebel, you liar! They are not dangerous at all.' He thought in his mind.

In fifteen minutes later, All of them rode on a van. Nagito was very nervous to sat between Rebel and Roswell. Annais, Yumi and Ami are chatting. Nagito didn't understand the girls' conversation.

"Um... I think they have a good time." said Nagito. (In English)

"They talked about girly stuffs. If we're at home, you can borrow my books" said Roswell.

"Thank you very much. I really like books." said Nagito.

"Yup! Nagito is a fast learner and also a valedictorian." said Rebel.

"Valedictorian! Wow! I was so lucky to meet you in person." Roswell shocked.

_Mahal kita pero_

_Mahal kita pero_

_Mahal kita pero_

"Oh my gosh! I know that song!" Annais surprised.

"Ako din! (Me too!)" said Ami.

"Magkanta tayo! (Let's sing it!)" said Yumi.

_Di pwede kay nanay, di pwede kay tatay_

_Ayaw ni tito at ni tita_

_Mapili si ate pati si kuya_

_Strikto si lolo at si lola_

_Mag-aral raw muna_

_O mas bigyan ng oras ang pamilya_

_Pero tandaan mo to_

_Mahal na mahal kita_

_Mahal kita pero_

_Mahal kita pero_

_Mahal kita pero_

_Pero pero_

"Um... Is someone has a translator?" Nagito asked.

"I'll say. It's a song about love can wait. It's part of the high school life. So, I understand this song." Roswell replied.

"Oh wow! Girls love love songs." Nagito commented.

"Yup! I want to listen rock music." said Rebel.

At Salvador's house, Nagito, Annais and her family rested on the living room. They were eating their Filipino meals for lunch. They noticed Nagito ate the Filipino meal as well. (English conversation)

"Nagito, do you like adobong manok?" River asked.

"Yes, Ressurecion-san made many Filipino meals and tasted it. It was good, even your abodong manok is good too." Nagito answered.

"Well, My big sister teaches me how to cook. I know you like it." River smiled.

"Ang Japanese boy ay kumain ng mga pagkain ng pinoy. First time ko 'to. (The Japanese boy can eat pinoy foods. It's my first time.) Anyway, did you eat sushi or maki? Did you get a stomach ache?" Ami asked.

"Yes and No." Nagito answered.

"You have a strong stomach. I can't eat raw meat because I got stomach ache." said Yumi.

"Nagito, Did your parents know that you have vacation with us?" Dante asked.

'Crap! They didn't know that his parents are gone. What should I do?' Annais thought in her mind.

"Um...Well...They..." Nagito tried say something about his parents but he can't explain to them.

"Of course, we asked their permission. They're very close to Mommy and Daddy." Annais lied the answer.

"Oh! That's great. That's why you two are best friends." Dante smiled.

"True... Moon, did you finish your lunch?" Annais asked in Japanese.

"Yes." Nagito replied.

"I finished mine. We have to talk...alone. Excuse me po. May importante usap kami ni Nagito. (I have an important talk with Nagito.) " said Annais.

"Sige!(Of course!)" River agreed.

Nagito and Annais finished and left the dining room. Salvador's family were curious why they left. Annais and Nagito were at the garden that no one's around. They were talking in Japanese so that the Salvador family didn't understand what they are saying.

"Gosh! They didn't know about this. If we tell them, they will ask a lot of questions." said Annais.

"It's okay to tell them the truth. I can answer all." said Nagito.

"O' rly! Try to answer 'Are you homeless?', 'Did you lived in the orphanage?', 'Do you have relatives?', 'How can you be rich?' or 'Can I borrow your money?'." Annais hissed. Her arms were on her chest.

"...That's a lot of questions." Nagito replied. He raised his brow.

"See! That's the point. We're here for a happy vacation, not a stressful problem." Annais sighed. She face palmed.

"Annais, you need to relax your mind. By the way, I need cheer you up before I'm having time with Rebel and Roswell." Nagito went closer to Annais and kissed on her cheek. "If I kiss you on your sweet lips, you're going to blush." Nagito winked and left to the house.

"Che! You're so cheesy." Annais blushed. She touched her cheek and smiled.

Annais and Nagito separated to spend more time with the Salvador siblings. Annais, Ami and Yumi were playing 'Just Dance 4' on Xbox. Nagito, Rebel and Roswell learned about Tagalog and Filipino culture. After that, the boys were playing 'House of the dead: Overkill' on Wii. Their parents said that they stayed in two weeks. Everybody agreed. On the seventh day, all of them went to SM North Edsa. They were shopping some new things for them. At lunchtime.

"JOLLIBEE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Annais shouted while hugging a bee like with arms and legs statue.

Nagito, Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi saw Annais is hugging the Jollibee awkwardly.

"Why she's hugging a bee man statue?" Nagito asked.

"That's because she really miss her favorite fastfood, Jollibee. I'm happy but I felt weird to see her like that." Rebel replied.

"Is there a Jollibee fast food at Japan, Nagito?" Ami asked.

"Nope, only McDonald's, Aoki's pizza and so on." Nagito answered.

"You know, Annais hates McDonald's since we were kids." said Yumi.

"What! She ate any foods at the McDonald's. Why she hates it?" Nagito asked.

"Because she told us that it's too obese. If you watch 'Super Size Me', you know it." Yumi replied.

"It's true. I'll show you. Annais, mag-lunch tayo sa Mcdo. (Let's have lunch at the Mcdo.)" Rebel called.

"No f#$ ing way! I have to eat Jollibee meals here! If I didn't eat Jollibee, I'm going to get brainwash by Mcdo!" Annais shouted.

"I guess we should eat here. I mean, I never been a Jollibee fastfood for the first time." Nagito suggested.

"Alright! We should eat here." Rebel agreed.

"Yehey!" Annais cheered. She's still hugging Jollibee. O_O

"Annais, stop making love with Jollibee. It makes a major freak out." said Rebel.

And so, they were their meals at the Jollibee. Annais was happy and eating a lot of food from the Jollibee. Nagito ate a hamburger that Annais told her that the hamburger is the most delicious. He realized that she's right. The hamburger from the Jollibee is better than Mcdo's hamburger. After lunch, they went to the arcade to play arcade games. Nagito and Roswell were playing racing game. Rebel was playing Street Fighters game. Ami and Yumi were playing mini bowling.

"Bro, where's Annais?" Rebel asked.

"I think she's playing House of the Dead shooting game. I'll check her out." Nagito answered and went to check Annais. He saw her and shocked.

Annais is playing 'house of the dead' with two guns. She defeated the boss and finished it. "Phew! Mataas ang score ko. (My score is high.)" she commented. She saw Nagito. "Nagito, you finished the racing game. We should play more." she said.

"Okay. I was very awe to see play that game with two guns." said Nagito.

"Yeah! I never tried two guns before. It's like a real life two guns shooting game." Annais smiled.

"Whoa! You're good at games. What game do you like?" Nagito asked.

"Toy catcher." Annais replied. They went to the toy catcher. Annais saw a pink pig stuff toy and played the toy catcher. The claw caught the stuff toy but it slipped. Annais sighed.

"Do you... want me to play that for you?" Nagito asked and pointed at the toy catcher.

Annais shook her head. "No thanks. I will play it all by myself. You can find any stuff toy that you like." she said.

"You don't want to help you because of my luck." Nagito frowned.

"Ah! No, I just want to have fun. That claw is cheating. I won't blame you. Besides, arcade is a fun place." said Annais.

"Okay, I understand." Nagito nodded and left to play other games.

'I hope I didn't upset him. If I didn't get this stuff toy, I'll give up and find some arcades. I should get more tickets to get a prize for him.' Annais thought of herself. She played the toy catcher in ten times but she always didn't get the pig stuff toy that she wanted. She plays the other games to get some tickets. Nagito saw her and played the toy catcher secretly. He succeed to get the stuff toy. After they have fun, they went home. Nagito is reading a English-Tagalog book and lying on the bed at Roswell's room. Annais came in and sat on the bed besides him.

"Hey, Moon!" Annais greeted.

Nagito looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Ace! Is something that you want to do?" he asked kindly.

"Yes... can you rise your left hand?" Annais asked.

"Sure." Nagito did what she told. He rose his left hand. Annais held his hand. She has a green ruler in her hand. Nagito found it curious. Annais slapped Nagito's left wrist. The green ruler curved around his wrist and turned into a bracelet. "Oh!" he surprised.

"I just bought it from the arcade. It was ten tickets for that. It's a bracelet ruler. You can use it as a ruler, bracelet or bookmark. I hope you like it." Annais blushed.

"Of course, I love it. The bracelet ruler is very useful to remember the page that I learn. Thank you very much." Nagito smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Nagito." Annais replied.

"Annais, I have-"

"ANO GINAWA MO DITO?!(WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!)" Nagito and Annais heard a woman shouting. They rushed downstairs at the living room. They saw a woman in a suit and her daughter in purple dress. Ressurecion has a deadly stare at the woman.

"Regina, magbakasyon kami dito. Bakit ka sumigaw sa amin? (Regina, we're here to have a vacation. Why are you shouting at us?)" Ressurecion asked.

"Bakit? Kasi nagalit ako sa'yo.(Why? Because I'm mad at you.) I mean, I don't want to see you, your family and your curse pig." Regina replied.

"Ano sinabi mo?!(What did you say?!)" Akihiro hissed and going to strangle Regina but Ressurecion stopped him.

"No, Aki. I'll talk to her." said Ressurecion.

"Ate Regi, kailan mo nagpahinga. Nagbakasyon sila dahil na-miss nila ang mga pamilya natin. (Sister Regi, You need to rest. They have a vacation because they miss our family.)" said River.

"Hmph! Naniniwala ka sa sabi nila? Naalala mo si Fanice ay patay na dahil sa bruhang demonyo parang si Annais?!(Did you believe in them? Do you remember that Fanice is dead because of that demon witch like Annais?!)" Regina glared and pointed at Annais.

Annais was terrified to hear Regina's rage. She started to cry and ran to her room. Nagito saw Annais' reaction. He gritted his teeth and glared at Regina.

"Well, you should leave this place." said Regina.

"No! It was you should leave here!" Nagito shouted at Regina in English. Everybody paid attention to him. "You know what. Annais is happy in Japan but she still remembers Fanice. She felt so guilty of what happened to her twin sister but Fanice told her that she forgave her because it was serial killer's fault and Annais killed him for revenge. Huwag mo tawagin 'bruhang demonyo' ang best friend ko at huwag mo idamay ang pamilya niya. Ikaw ay ang bruhang demonyo dahil hindi ka maruno mag-awa kay Annais at hindi mo alam ang buong storya. Kung nagawa ka ng mali o bastos, lumayas ka na at huwag mo idagdag ang gulo. (Don't call my best friend a demon witch and don't blame to her family. You're the demon witch because you're merciless to Annais and you didn't know the whole story. If you're making wrong or disgrace, you should go away and don't add up some disaster.)" he said it angrily at Regina. He left to the living room to find Annais.

At the girls' room, Annais is crying on the bed alone. She removed her contact lens and closed her eyes. remembered her horrifying past.

~Flashback~

At the dark alley, Annais is crying and Fanice hugged her.

"Fanice, I'm scared!" Annais cried.

"Don't worry. We're always be together. Just calm down." said Fanice. She rubbed Annais' back.

"So, you two are good girls. Who wants to go first?" the serial killer asked. He smirked and licked his lips.

Annais hugged her older twin sister tightly. Fanice protected Annais and glared at the serial killer. They didn't reply.

"Oh...well..." the serial killer pulled Annais' hair away from Fanice.

"Waaaaaaah! LET ME GO!" Annais screamed.

"LET MY SISTER GO, YOU CREEP!" Fanice shouted and got up. She punched the serial killer.

The serial killer threw Annais away. Annais bumped at the wall. She felt hurt but she heard Fanice screaming. She looked up and shocked. The serial killer stabbed Fanice's body and ripped using a bloody knife. He was laughing with evil.

Annais saw them everything. She stood up and stopped the serial killer. "STOP IT!" she yelled. She bit the serial killer's hand.

The serial killer got hurt his hand by Annais and let go of the knife. Annais pushed the serial killer away and ran closer to Fanice. She stared at Fanice's torment and bloody body. Her eyes are dark and dead.

"Fanice! Fanice! Wake up!" Annais shouted. Fanice didn't respond or move her body. She stayed dead. Annais came out of her tears and sobbed. She hugged her dead twin sister. "FANICE!" she cried. She looked at the knife and the serial killer. She glared and let go of Fanice. She quickly took the knife. She charged and stabbed the serial killer's stomach. The serial killer screamed in pain. Annais stabbed him even more. She laughed insanely.

In two days after the serial killer is dead, Ressurecion threw Annais into her bedroom.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT FANICE IS GONE! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Ressurecion shouted and slammed the door.

Annais stayed in her position and doing nothing she lied on the floor in fetal position. All of her family blamed to her. Annais locked herself in her room. She was crying and suffering from despair. In three weeks later, Annais sharpened her pencil with a sharpener. She looked at the sharp point of her pencil and then, she stabbed herself in her stomach. She fell down and her stomach is bleeding.

~End of Flashback~

Annais woke up in the girls' room. She realized that she slept after her dream about her past. She felt something heavy. She knew that she was hugged by Nagito. Nagito slept peacefully with his innocent and handsome face. Annais stared him and giggled a little. She felt something strange between them. She looked down and surprised. It was a pink pig stuff toy from the toy catcher.

"Kawaii!" She smiled and nuzzled on the pig's nose.

"Heehee! I know you love it." Annais heard Nagito's voice and looked up. Nagito woke up and stared at her light blue and pink eyes. "Your reaction is so cute." he giggled.

"Che! You're so mischief." Annais pouted.

"I'm glad that you're awake. We should eat some dinner." Nagito said.

"Eh! What time is it?" Annais asked.

"12:30 am. We haven't eat dinner yet. Let's go to the kitchen." Nagito answered and got up.

"Huh! It's night time! Hey! Wait for me!" Annais shocked and got up. She carried the pig stuff toy with her.

Nagito and Annais went to the kitchen. They turned on the lights. Nagito took out the fried chickens and rice from Jollibee and heat it on the oven. Annais prepared two plates, two glasses, two spoons and forks on the table. The fried chicken and rice are ready. Nagito carried them with mittens and placed them on the table. They are eating their dinner in silent. It was so quiet that Annais' family were sleeping. Suddenly, Nagito broke the silence.

"Annais, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright... I think." Annais replied.

"Still remembered about what happened?" Nagito was worried.

"Yeah... I didn't know what happened after I left." said Annais.

"I... kinda scolded Aunt Regina about what she said. I was so pissed off that she said mean things to you and your family. I went to the girls' room to comfort you." Nagito blushed.

"And you brought the piggy with you. You're romantic." Annais smiled. She looked at her piggy stuff toy on the table.

"Well, I was going to give that to you but your aunt irritated our moments." Nagito pouted.

"Moments~" Annais smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hahaha! Your face is funny." Nagito laughed.

"... I like you to see your laugh. Anyway, thanks for the piggy." Annais smiled.

"You're welcome." Nagito smiled at her back.

While they were talking each other, Rebel was listening to them outside of the kitchen. Ressurecion arrived.

"Oh! Rebel, why you're awake?" she asked.

"Annais and Nagito woke up. So, I'm awake... I really like to see their smiles. Annais is still stable. I don't want her to commit suicide again." Rebel answered.

~Flashback~

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Rebel shouted with outrage. He heard his parents are always blaming at Annais but he won't believe them. He rushed to Annais' room. He tried to open the door but it's locked. He used the key and put it on the door knob. He turned and opened it. Suddenly, he saw Annais lying on the floor. Her little sister stabbed by the pencil and bleeding. She was unconscious. Rebel shocked and tried to wake Annais up.

"ANNAIS! ANNAIS! MOM! DAD! WE NEED TO GO TO HOSPITAL NOW!" Rebel shouted.

At the hospital, Rebel and his parents were waiting at the waiting room while Annais was at the ER(Emergency Room). The doctor arrived from the ER. Rebel stood up and ran over to the doctor.

"Doctor, how's Annais?" Rebel asked and worried about Annais.

"You must be Annais' big brother. Well, she's fine. We took out the stomach but her wound is not pretty deep. She told me that she did it. I still don't know why." the doctor wondered.

"Easy! my mom and dad were always mad at Annais because the serial killer killed my other little sister. That's why she wants to kill herself." Rebel explained.

Ressurecion and Akihiro gasped what their son said. "Rebellion, don't-"

"Don't say what?! I don't care. I was telling the truth. Annais didn't kill Fanice because she loves her. She killed the serial killer because that's her revenge for killing Fanice. You don't know the whole story. Only trust Auntie Regina. Well, $# &amp;! I'm going to check my little sister." Rebel hissed and left from the waiting room.

He went to the hospital room to check on Annais. He opened the door. Annais woke up and sat on her bed. She was fully quite and didn't look at her brother. Her eyes are dark like she's in despair. Rebel saw her but he forced to smile. He went closer to Annais and sat on the bed.

"Hiya!" Rebel smiled.

"..."

"Chibi, You're okay."

"..."

"That pencil won't work. Only a knife or chainsaw are the deadliest. Joke! Just don't kill yourself."

"..."

"I'm seriously... Don't kill yourself." Rebel frowned.

"..."

"Look! I blamed the serial killer, not you. Our stupid parents are believing at Auntie Regina. I know the whole story about what happened. The serial killer killed our beloved sister and then, you killed him. Well, he deserved it. We love our sister because we never jealous on each other. If our parents are still mad at you, we should run away from them and go to our grandparents." he said.

"..."

Rebel hugged Annais and started to cry. "Annais, I don't hate you. I love you, my little chibi. Please come back. I want to see your smile again." he sobbed.

"...Kuya." Annais whispered.

~End of Flashback~

Rebel sighed.

"I see... You still remember that. Don't worry, it's over. We forgave Annais about that. Only your Auntie Regina will forget about Fanice's death and forgive Annais." Ressurecion frowned. "Nagito understands about this. He cares about Annais. He was very angry at your auntie using tagalog. I was amazed that he can speak tagalog. Did you and Roswell teach Nagito how to speak tagalog?" she asked.

"Yup! Nagito is an advance kid. They're the ultimate teachers. " Rebel smiled.

"Oh! You're so cute, you little man." Ressurecion cooed and pinched Rebel's cheeks.

"Moooom! Don't call me 'little man'." Rebel blushed with embarrass.

After two weeks, Nagito, Annais and her family(Kiseki and Salvador) rode on the airplane and went to Iloilo to visit their grandparents. Nagito was practicing his Tagalog. Annais will help him.

**Mahal Kita Pero by Janelle Salvador**

**Ask me about this if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Philippines part 2

Chapter 10 - Iloilo, Philippines

The sun is shining. The winds blew the trees' leaves. There were fields at the sides. The middle is the road. Nagito, Annais and family rode on a big van. They're at Iloilo. Nagito saw the fields outside of the window.

"Whoa! I never see that before." Nagito surprised.

"Yup! Iloilo is a rural place." said Annais.

"Rural? That means there are many farmers here." Nagito guessed.

"Maybe but they have many plants here. My parents are farmers but their house has a little technologies. They don't have computers." Annais explained.

"Well, we have laptops, right? We have no problem." Nagito smiled.

"Yo! We're here." said Rebel.

The van stopped at the small, old house. Nagito, Annais and her family went out the van. Annais' grandparents saw them with bright smiles and went closer to them.

"Ressurecion, River, Akihiro, Dante, kamusta kayo? Ang laki ka na.. (How are you? You're so big.)" Annais' grandma smiled.

"Syempare! Adults na kami. Nandito ang mga apo niyo. (Of course! We're adults. Here are your grandchildren.)" River smiled.

"Hello! Lolo Bucky, Lola Basyang." Annais, Rebel, Roswell, Yumi and Ami greeted. They blessed on their grandparents' hands(In traditions, the young ones put the elderly's hand on their foreheads as a sign of respect for elderly. Also, lolo and lola means 'grandpa' and 'grandma'.). Nagito was a little confuse about their actions.

"Oh! Lolo, Lola, Kasama ko ang best friend ko, si Nagito. (Grandpa, Grandma, I'm with my best friend, Nagito." Annais introduced her grandparents to Nagito.

"Hello po. Ang pangalan ko po ay Nagito. Galing ako sa Japan.(My name is Nagito. I lived in Japan.)" Nagito bowed to Annais' grandparents.

Lolo Bucky and Lola Basyang stared Nagito seriously. Nagito was very nervous. He will think that they don't like him or curious.

Lola Basyang suddenly spoke. "Annais, bakit ang best friend mo ay may bird nest sa ulo niya?(why your best friend has a bird nest on his head?)" she asked.

Annais, Rebel, Roswell, Yumi and Ami laughed loudly because of Lola Basyang's sense of humor. Nagito sweat dropped.

"Hindi po. Totoong buhok ni Nagito. Parehas ang buhok sa tatay niya. (No, It's Nagito's real hair. It's the same hair as his father.)" Annais explained.

"Kaya pala... Sige, mga hijo at hija. Sa loob na tayo. Mag meryenda tayo. (That's why... Alright, my grandsons and granddaughters. We're going inside. We should have a snack.)" said Lolo Bucky.

All of them went inside. At the outside of dining room, they were eating sumans, mangos, bananas and putos. They were chatting about their lives.

"Oh! Si Annais ay laging protektahan si Nagito mula sa bullies. Lahat ng mga bullies ay natatakot sa kanya. Iyon ang dahilan kung bakit hindi nila nais si Annais na ang kanilang kasintahan. (Annais is always protect Nagito from the bullies. All bullies were scared of her. That's why they don't want Annais to be their girlfriend.)" Ressurecion laughed.

"Hahaha! Tama ang gawa ni Annais. Bawal mag-boyfriend. (Annais made the right choice. No boyfriend.)" Lolo Bucky laughed.

"Hoy, Bucky! Meron boyfriend si Annais. Ang lalaki na may bird nest ay maging boyfriend. (Hey, Bucky! Annais has a boyfriend. The boy with a bird nest will become her boyfriend.)" Lola Basyang pointed at Nagito.

"Wah! Lola Basyang, Hindi ako ay ang boyfriend ni Annais. Ako ay ang best friend niya. (I'm not Annais' boyfriend. I'm her best friend.)" Nagito shocked with a pink face and shook his hands. 'Well, She can be soon-to-be girlfriend.' he thought in his mind.

'I hope Nagito will be my boyfriend.' Annais thought of it as well.

"Lolo, pwede kami magpunta sa fields pagkatapos kami'y kumain ng pagkain? (Grandpa, can we go to the fields after we eat our food?)" Ami asked.

"Sure." Lolo Bucky agreed.

While they were chatting, Nagito saw conjoined twin bananas on the table. He grabbed it. Annais saw it too.

"Wow! You have bananas that sticks together." she said.

"Do you want one?" Nagito asked. Annais nodded. Nagito and Annais held the sides of the twin bananas and split into half. They peeled the banana skins and ate it.

The entire family stared at them in silent.

Nagito and Annais noticed them. "What?" they asked in a duo.

"Oh my golly wow! Kayo na ang bagong love birds. (You two are the new love birds.)" Ami cheered.

"Ano?! Hindi pa! (What?! Not yet!)" Annais blushed.

"Why you said that? Annais and I are best friends." Nagito blushed.

"Alam mo na kung kumain kayo ng kambal na saging, magiging soul mates. Totoo 'yon. Kumain kami na kambal na saging kasama ang lolo mo. (You know that if you ate the twin bananas, you two became soul mates. It's true. We ate the twin bananas with your grandpa.)" said Lola Basyang.

"Huh!" Annais and Nagito shocked and blushed.

*Flash*

"Hahahaha! Oh! Those faces are epic!" Rebel laughed. He took a picture by using his iphone.

After their snack time, they went to the farm. Annais, Nagito, Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi helped Lolo Bucky to take care of the domestic animals. Ami and Yumi took the eggs from the chicken cood. Annais is feeding the horses and cows with a hay. Nagito, Rebel, Roswell give the milk from the cow.

"Um... Do you know how to give a milk from the cow?" Rebel asked.

"Just pull the cow's /$# ^." said Roswell.

"Those are cow's teats. I'll do it." said Nagito. He grabbed a bucket and a chair. He put the chair on the ground, closer to the cow and sat on it. He placed the bucket under the cow's teats. He squeezed down gently and the milk came out. The milk is in the bucket. "Wow! That was easy." Nagito commented.

"Nagito, did you learn that from the BL novels?" Roswell asked.

"Huh?" Nagito confused and shrugged.

"Ros, Don't put dirty things to Nagito." Rebel scolded at Roswell.

"Whoa!" Rowsell shocked.

"What BL means?" Nagito asked.

"BL means 'Boys Love'. It's a Japanese of 'yaoi'." Roswell answered.

Rebel punched Roswell on the top of his head. "Darn it! You should not answer that." he hissed.

"It supposed to be 'brotherly love'." said Nagito.

"Um... Well, it's hard to explain. I'll tell you when you're older." said Rebel.

"...okay." Nagito nodded.

At the afternoon, Nagito, Annais, Lolo Bucky and Rebel saw a bull at the water fields.

"Oh! A carabao! Pwede kami sumakay dyan po?(Can we ride there?)" Annais asked.

"Sypreme.(Of course.)" Lolo Bucky agreed. He went closer to the carabao.

"For me, I'm not riding it." said Nagito in English.

"Eh! Why? You don't want to get your clothes wet." Annais guessed it.

Nagito shook his head. "Nope, that bull is going to mad at me because I wore my red shirt." he said.

"Moon, it's a carabao or water buffalo. Carabaos never angry at the red clothes because they're not from Mexico. They were at Philippines." Annais explained.

"So, don't be a scary cat." Rebel grinned.

"Hey!" Nagito shouted.

"Okay, sakay na kayo sa kalabaw. (you can ride on a carabao.)" said Lolo Bucky.

"Yehey!" Annais and Rebel cheered.

Annais, Nagito and Rebel were riding on the carabao. Lolo Bucky took care of them for safety.

"Hahaha! This is fun! Go! Horsey! Go!" Annais laughed.

"We're riding on a cow, Ace." said Nagito.

"It's a carabao." Rebel corrected.

"Let's take a groupie." Annais suggested. She took out her iphone and put on the selfie stick. She raised to take a picture. "Say Carabanga!"

"Carabanga!" Nagito, Rebel and Lolo Bucky replied.

Annais took the picture.

In eight days later, Nagito and Annais are typing on their laptops. Nagito is reading some news. While, Annais is watching 'Mirai Nikki' episodes. Nagito saw a news about "The Serial Killer in Iloilo". He read it.

"Um... Annais, you need to read the news." said Nagito.

"Huh! What news?" Annais paused the video and looked at the news that Nagito showed.

'The Serial Killer in Iloilo

This serial killer killed thirty people by torture and explosion in Iloilo. The name, gender and other information are unknown. The clothes are black coat, hat and red scarf. This person is using a chain saw as a murder weapon. Please report to this person immediately.'

"Thirty people! That's a lot." Annais shocked.

"I know but it's better to stay here. We have two days left." said Nagito.

"Should we tell my family about this?" Annais asked.

"It's... very risky. We shouldn't. We feel uncomfortable about this. They will cancel the trip to Boracay." Nagito answered.

"Annais, Nagito, it's dinner time!" Ressurecion called.

"Let's eat, Moon." Annais smiled.

"Yup!" Nagito nodded.

All of the family was eating dinner. Nagito was staring at the black soup. Rebel took a scoop and ate it.

"Rebel, what are you eating?" Nagito asked.

"I'm eating dinuduguan. It's a pig's blood. You want some?" Rebel smirked.

"Yuck! No, I don't want to eat that." Nagito disgusted.

"Hahaha! You're just like Chibi. She doesn't like this because she hates become a vampire." Rebel laughed and pointed at Annais.

"Hmph! You're such a bully, Kuya." Annais pouted. She's holding an egg. She cracked it with the spoon and took out the top of the shell. She put a pinch of salt and shook it gently.

"Annais, are you drinking raw egg?" Nagito asked.

"Raw egg? I'm eating balut." Annais replied. She took a sip of the balut soup. "Taste it." she said and shared to Nagito.

Nagito was curious about it and took a sip. "Hmm... Not bad." he commented. He returned the balut to Annais.

"Hehehe!" Rebel snickered.

"What?" Nagito looked at Rebel.

"You do know what's inside of it." Rebel smirked.

"Huh?!" Nagito confused and raised his brow. He looked back at Annais.

Annais peeled the egg shell. Nagito realized that it's not a hard-boiled egg. It's a hardboiled egg yolk with a duck embryo. Annais took the egg yolk, put a pinch of salt and ate it. Nagito shocked with his eyes and mouth are open wide.

"Oh! Your face is priceless! Hahaha!" Rebel laughed.

"Annais, Rebel, Nagito, let's go ghost hunting!" Ami said it excitedly.

"Ghost hunting?" Nagito went back to his senses.

"Yup! Lola Basyang told us the story of the living demon. She said that it's real. The demon lives at the forest nearby." Ami explained.

"It supposed to be demon hunting. I'm in." Yumi agreed.

"Me too." said Roswell.

"Did Lolo Basyang say something about the demon's curse?" Rebel asked.

"Well, yes but we should the curse and not getting closer." Ami answered.

"I should check outside." said Annais. She washed her hands at the sink. She went outside of the house. She removed her contact lens from her left eye and checked the surroundings.

Nagito followed her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Check the surroundings with my eye of death...Hmm... There's no ghost or demon here. I have a bad feeling about this. We should tell them about the serial killer." Annais answered.

"Yeah... You're right." Nagito nodded.

They went back to the house. Nagito explained to Annais' cousins about the serial killer in Iloilo. Rebel, Roswell and Yumi understood about it but Ami doesn't believe it and wanted to go demon hunting. Their parents told the kids to go to sleep. All the kids went to sleep. At 11:30 pm, Nagito woke up and went to the bathroom to take a pee. After he took a pee, he went back to the bedroom but there's something missing. Ami and Yumi are missing.

"Ami and Yumi are missing. They're not in the bathroom. I wonder where they are." Nagito wondered. He decided to wake Roswell up. He shook Roswell. "Roswell! Roswell!"

"Hmm... Go to sleep, Nagiiii..." Roswell groaned.

"Roswell, where are Ami and Yumi?" Nagito asked.

"Huh! I think they're at the bathroom." Roswell replied.

"I went to the bathroom. They're not there." said Nagito.

Roswell yawned and got up. "Maybe they have a midnight snack." he said. He checked at the kitchen and the dining room but Ami and Yumi weren't there. "What the?! The girls are not here." he said.

Nagito went to the living room to check them but there is no luck. "Not here either." he said.

"I guess... Oh crap! They're going to have a demon hunting." Roswell guessed.

"Demon hunting at midnight of a night? There will be a serial killer. They're going to be in trouble!" Nagito shocked.

"I'll go to them." said Roswell.

"I'll go too." said Nagito.

Meanwhile at the forest, Ami and Yumi were demon hunting. They brought their flashlights and turned them on. They looked at the surroundings.

"Ami, I can't find a demon here. Let's go home." said Yumi.

"No way! Are you scared about the demon?" Ami asked.

"Well, remember what Nagito and Annais said? There might be a serial killer here." Yumi replied.

"Whatevs! They want us believe that horror story. C'mon!" said Ami.

Then, Nagito and Roswell came in.

"Ami! Yumi!" Nagito shouted.

"Both of you are in trouble." said Roswell.

"Not really! What are you two doing here?" Ami asked.

"That's my line. What are YOU two doing here?" Nagito asked and pointed at Ami.

"It is obvious. We're demon hunting." Ami answered.

"Just cut that out! That demon is going to curse or the serial killer is going to kill us!" Roswell shouted.

"He's right. We should go home." said Yumi.

"Oh come on! You didn't know where the-" Ami didn't continue her sentences.

Brum-brum-brum-brum-brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ami, Yumi, Nagito and Roswell heard the sound of the chain saw. They were frightened.

"What was that?" Ami asked.

"A chain saw!" Yumi replied.

"Oh god! Don't tell me." Nagito said.

They looked at the back. The man with a black coat, hat and red scarf appeared with his chain saw. He charged his chain saw and begun to run. Ami, Yumi, Nagito and Roswell shocked.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S THE TEXAS CHAIN SAW MASSACRE!" Roswell screamed and peed his pants.

"IT'S THE SERIAL KILLER! RUN!" Nagito shouted.

Nagito, Ami, Yumi and Roswell ran away from the serial killer as fast as they can. The serial killer followed them and carried his heavy chain saw. The four kids stopped because they reached at the dead end at the cliff of the mountain. They began to panic.

"Holy $# ^! We're trapped!" Roswell shocked.

"W-w-what are we going to do?!" Ami shivered in fear.

"We have no choice! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Yumi shouted.

"Oh no! Please don't chop my # $^ with your chain saw!" Roswell screamed and covered his nuts.

"Wait! What?!" Ami and Yumi confused.

The serial killer rose his chain saw above. Nagito shocked that the serial killer is going to kill Annais' cousins. He moved and protected them as a human shield. The serial killer is almost going to slash Nagito but his chain saw stopped. He checked his chain saw and realized that it's run out of battery.

"/$# ! I'm out of battery." the serial killer hissed.

"GUYS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ami shouted.

Ami, Yumi and Roswell ran away from the cliff and the serial killer. Nagito tried to run but he was caught by the serial killer. He tried to break free but it didn't work. The serial killer held Nagito tightly. He threw his chain saw at the cliff and pulled out his knife.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAK!" Nagito yelled at the serial killer.

"I'll cut your throat first." the serial killer smirked.

Suddenly, someone threw the knife and stabbed at the serial killer's head. The serial killer lifelessly let Nagito go. The chain saw from the cliff is turning on itself. The serial killer fell into the cliff and chopped into half by the chain saw. Nagito, Ami, Yumi and Roswell looked down at the dead serial killer. They felt terrified and disgusted. When they turned around, they met Annais and Rebel were staying at their spot. Annais was pretty angry. Rebel went closer to them and gave a big hug.

"Guys, I'm glad you're alive." Rebel smiled happily.

"Me too, Rebel. I was almost killed!" Roswell cried.

Nagito looked at Annais. Annais is glaring at Ami. "Um... Annais, I can-"

SLAP!

Everyone noticed that Annais slapped Ami's cheek. They were shocked.

"Annais, bakit sinapal mo ko? (Why did you slap me?)" Ami cried and asked.

"It was your stupidity! Dapat makinig ka sa pamilya natin para sa kaligtas natin. Mabuti na lang buhay pa si Nagito. Kung patay siya, hindi ako magpatawad sa'yo. Mas naniniwala ako sa mga multo at sa mga serial killers kesa sa mga kwento ng demonyo dahil sa kamatayan ni Falice. Hay naku! Uwi na tayo!(You should listen to our family for our safety. I'm glad that Nagito is still alive. If he's dead, I won't forgive you. I mostly believe in ghosts and serial killers than demon story because of Falice's death. Hay naku! We're going home.)" Annais hissed and walked away with her anger.

Ami felt scared to see Annais' rage. Yumi knew it was a bad idea. Roswell and Rebel stayed quite. Nagito understood what Annais is saying and worried. Back at the house, Annais is in the room. She was frustrated and lied on the bed. While, Nagito, Yumi, Ami, Rebel and Roswell were sitting on the chairs at the dining. Ami is still crying. Yumi is comforting her younger sister. Rebel and Roswell were drinking hot cocoa. Nagito stood up and looked at Rebel.

"Rebel, you should tell them the truth about me and my family. I'm going to check on Annais." he said and went to the bedroom.

"Huh!" Rebel shocked.

"Reb, Ano sabi ni Nagi? Anong "truth"?(What Nagi said? What "truth"?)" Roswell asked.

"Mas ganda sasabi ko sa iyo. (It's better to say something to you." Rebel replied seriously.

At the bedroom, Nagito saw Annais was lying on the bed. She was still awake. Nagito sat on the bed beside her.

"Annais, are you...um...okay?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Annais glared at Nagito.

'I'll take that as a no.' Nagito thought in his mind. "I know that you're still mad at me that I didn't tell you." he said.

"What the $# * are you talking about? I was mad at Ami. She's the one that she made the demon hunt. She never listens to Uncle, Auntie and me that the serial killer is real. I understand that you asked Roswell first because he's Ami's and Yumi's big brother. I'm glad that saved your life at the right time." Annais explained and curled herself on the bed like a cat.

"That will be three times." said Nagito. He went to closer to Annais. "Just look at me." he whispered.

Annais turned and looked at Nagito. "Three times? What-" she didn't continue because Nagito kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile at the living room, Rebel explained the Nagito's true story to his cousins. Ami and Yumi felt sad. Roswell wiped his tears.

"Damn! Nagito is always alone in his mansion. I didn't know that his family died by the airplane crash and his servants quitted their jobs because of that stupid rumors." said Roswell.

"Is that why Annais cares about Nagito?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. He's the only Komaeda alive. We want to adopt him but Nagito disagreed. Instead, Annais will be his future wife." Rebel replied.

"Weh! Nag-in love na sila. Kailan sila mag-ibigan? (We're in love. When they're in love?)" Ami asked.

"Last two months, Annais told me that Nagito is jealous at the rich boy that she saved from the 2nd serial killer. She said that she likes Nagito more than that boy. After their graduation, I saw them kissing." Rebel answered.

"Woah! Ang swerte ni Nagito.(Nagito is lucky.)" Roswell commented.

"Yeeaah... I better check Annais and Nagito at the bedroom." said Rebel. He went to the bedroom but he heard Nagito's moaning voice. He shocked and went back to the living room.

"Sooo... how was it?" Roswell asked.

"We should sleep here. Ros, I blamed you for teaching Nagito about BL." Rebel replied.

"Huh!" Roswell, Ami and Yumi confused.

On the next day, Ami made a big coconut pie for Annais as an apology and peace offering.

"Wow! I accepted your apology but this pie is too big." said Annais.

"Well, we can share it. I know that you don't want to get fat." Ami smiled.

"Of course, I don't want to get obese. Haha!" Annais laughed.

While the girls share and eat the coconut pie, Nagito sat on the couch and read his favorite book. Roswell and Rebel stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nagito asked.

"Nothing... Nagi, can I ask you?" Roswell asked.

"Yes." Nagito replied. He was drinking a glass of watermelon juice.

"Are you a seme or uke?"

"PPPPFFFFFFTTTT!" Nagito shocked and spitted his drink.

**Here's the next chapter. I was busy finishing my final exams and writing the Junjou Romantica fanfiction called "Demon Massacre". It is an action story. **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Philippines part 3

Chapter 11 - Boracay, Philippines

Boracay is a beautiful and small island with a sunny day, white sand and blue sea. All the people enjoyed themselves for their vacations. Nagito, Ami, Yumi, Roswell and Rebel hanged out at the beach while their family set up a birthday party for Nagito and Annais.

"Wow! You two have a same birthday. You two look like twins." Ami giggled.

"Not really. I'm older than her. She's like a little sister." Nagito smiled.

"Yup! She's my little sister after all." Rebel laughed.

"So...where's Annais?" Yumi asked.

They looked around and noticed that Annais is not with them. Rebel started to panic.

"Ah! She's not here! Mom and Dad are going to ground me for not watching over her!" Rebel shocked.

"We should find her right away." Nagito said.

"He's right. Maybe she's shopping." said Yumi.

"C'mon, gang! Let's find Annais." said Roswell.

"Okay, Freddie!" Ami jokily said it.

Meanwhile...

"Whoaaa! I don't know Nagito will like this. I mean, it's a lot." Annais commented. She looked around the gift shop.

"Hey, guys! Which one is- huh!" she shocked that her cousins, his brother and Nagito disappeared. She ran outside to find them.

"Nagito! Kuya! Ami! Yumi! Ros! Where the heck are you?!" She called them but no one responded. "Oh no! I'm lost in my birthday. Where are they? I need Nagito! Waaaaaaaaah!" she cried like a lost child.

"Can you stop crying? It's aggravate." the boy said harshly.

"Eh?" Annais stopped crying while she heard a voice. She turned around and surprised. "Byakuya!"

"Annais, it's a coincidence that you're here in this island." said Byakuya.

"It was great to see you again, Byakuya. Why you're here?" Annais asked.

"For business... and to spend my time for myself alone." Byakuya replied.

"Oh wow... Mine is to have a summer vacation and today's my b-day with Nagito but I was lost. I need to find them. Ooooh! My mommy and daddy are going to kill me!" Annais was scared.

"Then, I'll go with you. If you are alone, you cry like a baby again." said Byakuya.

"Yeah! Okie dokie!" Annais smiled and grabbed Byakuya's hand. "C'mon! Vamonos! Annais is on Dora mode. You will be Boots mode. Say! I'm going to call you, Boots." she grinned.

"Don't you dare call me that. That is a most pathetic name I ever heard." Byakuya hissed but he won't mind holding Annais' hand.

"Whaaaaat? Do you watch 'Dora the Explorer? Boots is Dora's best friend." said Annais. She raised her brow.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

Nagito, Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi are searching for Annais in different places.

"She's not in the hotel." said Nagito.

"Neither the bathroom." said Rebel.

"Not even the gift shop." said Ami.

"And also the ice cream stand." said Yumi.

"Dudes! I found her at the beer house with prostitutes!" Roswell shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Nagito, Rebel, Ami and Yumi shocked.

"Haha! Just kidding! She's not there." Roswell laughed.

"Ros, if you prank us again, I'm gonna kill you." Rebel hissed.

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_

_She's gotta be from out of town_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_'Cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

Annais and Byakuya were eating their meals at the Italian restaurant.

"Byakuya, do you know that it's expensive?" said Annais.

"I know. Don't worry; I'll pay our meals after we finish this." said Byakuya.

"Okay... This tiramisu is delicious. I better call the waiter to buy a box of this. Nagito will love this. I guess they were finding me." Annais wondered.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Nagito, Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi were eating hamburgers and fries for lunch at the fast food. Rebel and Nagito were eating their meals faster.

"Nagi, Rebel, calm down! You two are going to choke if you do that." said Ami.

"Need hurry! I don't want my Chibi got kidnap by kidnappers." Rebel replied.

"Chill! Annais is a badass fighter. She can knock the kidnappers out." said Roswell.

"I don't want to see her hurt." Nagito worried about Annais.

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_

_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

_Something stops me every time, every time_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

At the book store...

"What the! You should not buy that trash!" Byakuya hissed.

"Huh?" Annais confused. She held a men's magazine. "But this is a gift for Nagito. It says "men's magazine". Nagito is a man, right?" she asked.

"Idiot! Men's magazine is for adults. He's too young to read that disgrace thing." said Byakuya.

"Fine... How about 'Bagel porn'?" Annais asked.

"That doesn't exist!" Byakuya shouted.

"Jeez! I should find something else." Annais pouted. She looked around the book selves. She noticed something. The title of the book is "13 Reasons Why". It's at the front of her.

"I read that book." said Byakuya.

"Really? Is it good?" Annais asked.

"Exactly... It's a story about the girl committed suicide. She recorded about her life before she died. She has 13 reasons to the 13 people. It's a drama but a good story." Byakuya explained.

"Then, I'll buy this. This is a perfect gift for Moon. He's really good at reading." Annais smiled and took the book.

"Moon?" Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

"Moon is Nagito's nickname. That means 'My One and Only Nagito'. Mine is Ace and it means 'Annais Crazy Epic'. We have awesome." Annais explained.

"That's... ridiculous." Byakuya commented.

"Nuh uh! They're cool. Wait a second! You don't have a nickname. Don't worry; I'll give you a nickname." said Annais.

"No, thank you." Byakuya replied.

Annais bought the book and left with Byakuya. She suddenly saw a vendor of bracelets with painted names. She went closer to the owner. She told the vendor the names. Byakuya noticed that Annais is buying something again. He waited for her. She paid it to the vendor, took the two bracelets and put it inside her bag.

"Byakuya, I'm hungry. We should eat something." Annais smiled.

"How about the ice cream parlor? It's very fine there." Byakuya suggested.

"Hmm... I know! Just follow me." Annais grinned.

Annais and Byakuya went to the Pilipino restaurant. Annais ordered two halo-halos for their snacks. They sat on the chairs and waited for the order. The waitress arrived and served two halo-halos. She placed it on the table and left. Byakuya looked at hid halo-halo with curiosity. Annais mixed her halo-halo with a spoon.

"It's strange that the crush ice is on top and the other ingredients are on bottom. It's my very first time to see this." Byakuya commented.

"Yup! My mom made this since Nagito and I have a rough day at school. The ingredients are ube, leche plan, beans, garbanzos, sugar palm fruit, coconut sport, plantains caramelized in sugar, jackfruit, gulaman, tapioca, nata de coco, sweet potato, cheese, pounded crushed young rice. Of course, we never forget the crushed ice. Hmmm...Good time! Good time!" Annais cheered.

Byakuya irrated that Annais is always think about Nagito. It was pretty annoying for him. "Annais, why you always remember your trashy friend, Komaeda?" he asked rudely.

Annais heard what Byakuya said. She glared and pointed her gun at him. "What did you say, Byakuya?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she shouted.

"Whoa! I mean, Nagito!" Byakuya shocked and rose his hands for defensive shock.

"Don't ever say it again! I'm gonna #$#*ing shoot your /# $ing throat if you call my best friend some $#%$s! Never say that! NEVER! HEAR ME, BYAKUYA!" Annais shouted.

"Of course! Of course! I'm sorry!" Byakuya apologized.

Annais sighed and returned the gun to the police. She sat down on the chair and ate her halo-halo. "Jeez! Every people are always mean to him." she said.

Byakuya took a deep breathe for relief. "Can you tell me about you and Nagito?" he asked.

"Well... Nagito told me that it's okay to tell you that you're really interested. Nagito and I are best friends since childhood. Our family were close together as friends. My classmates made a stupid rumors about him being curse by his luck. Suddenly, he went to a vacation with his family but they got hijacked and plane crash. All the passengers, even his parents are dead. Nagito is the only survivor. His parents' friends wanted to adopt him but he declined it. All his servants quitted their jobs because of his bad luck. He's always alone but I'm always with him. You know the serial killer kidnapped you and the nineteen kids, don't you?"Annais asked.

"Yes, I remembered. You killed the killer because you want to save Nagito." Byakuya answered.

"True... And then, he tried to suicide but his extreme good luck saved him. I asked him why he did that. He explained to me that everyone hates him... Well... not everyone. Me and my family love him because we never believe the curse and I'm the only one that I care about him. That's why he is my precious." Annais frowned and touched her necklace. "I promise myself that I will protect and love him at the very end." she said.

"I...see... That's why you two are very close... I have a question. If Nagito is a 'curse', why he didn't effect on you?" Byakuya asked.

Annais scratched her chin. "Hmm... Good question... I don't know. Maybe I have a magical force field or power of friendship or power of love." she wondered.

"If you don't know, then I'll demand to try to get closer to him." Byakuya said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I won't agree to do that like asking or experimenting or dissecting him. His luck works on him while I killed the serial killers two times and saved him." Annais said.

"Wait! What?" Byakuya heard what Annais said but he needs to know.

"Hahaha! Nevermind. Just don't believe in curses." Annais laughed nervously.

At the bracelet shop, Nagito, Rebel and his cousins are still searching for Annais.

"Found her yet?" Ami asked.

"Nope." Yumi shook her head.

"Annais, where are you?" Rebel is worried about his little sister.

Nagito went to the bracelet shop. "Um... excuse me. Have you seen a girl with light blue hair?" he asked the vendor.

"Oh! I saw her. She bought two bracelets here and she left with her boyfriend." the vendor answered.

"What?! Boyfriend?! She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Nagito shocked.

"Huh! Well, it's a friend of hers? Let's see... he has blond hair, white eyeglasses and tall. He's very handsome." the vendor explained the details.

"..." Nagito didn't say anything but in his mind, 'THAT BASTARD! HE'S STEALING MY ANNAIS!' he thought it. "Thanks for information. The bracelets are pretty cool, even it made of steel wire. Can you write my best friend's name for me?" he asked.

"Of course. What is your best friend's name?" the vendor asked.

"Annais. The beads are purple." Nagito replied.

The vendor made a steel wire name of Annais and combined it with a purple bead bracelet. He gave it to Nagito.

"Thanks." Nagito thanked and paid it to the vendor.

"Nagi, did you find her?" Rebel asked.

"The vendor told me that she went and bought two bracelets but she left with someone. I think I know who." Nagito replied.

"Who, Batman?" Roswell asked.

"No, Byakuya Togami." Nagito answered.

"Who's Byakuya Togami?" Yumi asked.

"He's the son of the Togami Corporation. He was saved by Annais from the serial killer. He wants to invite Annais to the rich school and become his girlfriend but she denied it." Rebel explained.

"Whoa! Annais became a handsome men magnet." Roswell surprised.

"Don't call her that! We better find her fast!" Nagito shouted.

"Whoooooaaa! Nagito is jealous at Byakuya boy." Ami shocked.

"Do you have a connection between Nagito, Annais and Byakuya?" Yumi asked.

"Byakuya and Annais are not very close but Annais is closer to Nagito. Hmm... Since Nagito's and Annais' friendships are stronger, what if Nagito's luck will control Annais?" Rebel asked.

"Huh! What are you talking about?" Ami asked.

"My luck... Oh! You're talking about my good luck might work to come Annais back to us. That's pretty smart of you but I'm not sure." said Nagito.

"Oh yeah! You told me that Nagito survived any dangerous events like plane crash and kidnapping." Ami surprised.

"But why you said you're not sooo sure?" Yumi asked to Nagito.

"I have a cycle of good luck and bad luck but both of them are extreme. My bad luck killed my parents and my classmates are avoiding me because they titled me as "Shinigami"." Nagito frowned.

"Not your bad luck... your good luck works in good way. You can lure her to go to back to us." said Rebel.

"How?" Nagito, Roswell, Ami and Yumi asked.

"Let's use Nagito as bait." Rebel replied.

Meanwhile at the cafe, it was 6:00 pm. Annais and Byakuya were drinking ice coffee with whipped cream. Byakuya gave a small box to Annais.

"This is for your birthday." he said.

"Oh!" Annais surprised. She accepted it. She opened the small box. It was a sapphire earrings. "It's beautiful." she commented.

"I bought it for you. It's a real sapphire." Byakuya said.

"Huh! It is... expensive!" Annais gasped.

"You... don't think about it. Just keep it." said Byakuya.

"Um... alright." Annais said. She remembered something. She took out the blue bracelet and gave it to Byakuya. "I know I'm a cheap person but I hope it's awesome." she smiled.

Byakuya looked at the blue bracelet and saw his name written on the black name plate. "At least, you didn't put a nickname 'Boots' in it but thank you. I accepted his gift from you." he smiled.

"I'm glad..." Annais sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh! I like it but I miss Nagito, Kuya and my cousins." Annais frowned.

"..." Byakuya didn't say anything but he looked at Annais. He wants to do something to her. "Annais, close your eyes." he ordered.

"Huh! Is there another surprise?" Annais asked.

"Tck! Just do it." Byakuya said.

Annais closed her eyes as he said. Byakuya got up and went closer to her. He went closer to Annais' face and closed his eyes. He's going to kiss her but...

_I woke up_

_In the middle of the night_

_Out of luck_

_With this girl on my mind_

_She got away now_

_I'm trying to explain how_

"Huh!" Annais opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. She didn't notice Byakuya is going to kiss her but she heard a song.

_I fell in love_

_That's what I like to call it_

_But not enough_

_It's like I never saw it_

_Drifting away I am_

_Finding words to say_

"What is it, Annais?" Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

_But it all goes_

_Whoa [x8]_

Annais didn't pay attention to Byakuya. She stood up and ran outside the cafe. She saw a concert with a lot of people. She ran over there. 'I... I heard his voice... can't it be...' she thought it.

_What does it take to get you?_

_If I never met you_

_I wouldn't have ran_

_Across the country like_

_I'm out of my mind_

_What does it take to hold you?_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_When I'm here without you_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_I don't know where to start_

_I gotta find you and your heart_

_Before it falls apart_

"Annais, wait for me!" Byakuya yelled and followed her. The crowd cheered loudly. Annais didn't know who the person is singing.

_I stayed up_

_In the dead of the night_

_I made plans_

_If they turn out right_

_You'll close your eyes and_

_Think about the times when_

_Think about it_

She passed through the crowd. She went closer and closer. She reached at the front of the stage. She covered her mouth as a surprise reaction.

_We fell in love_

_But didn't try to say it_

_Knew what it was_

_The moment that we played it_

_We all lose sometimes_

_I can't get her off my mind_

The person is singing "What does it take" by Dave Days is Nagito Komaeda. Rebel and Roswell are playing the guitar. Yumi is playing the piano and Ami is playing the drums. Annais amazed of their performance. All the people love it. Byakuya stayed out the crowd and watched them.

_Whoa whoa_

_I'm finding words to say_

_But it all goes_

_Whoa whoa_

_What does it take to get you?_

_If I never met you_

_I wouldn't have ran_

_Across the country like_

_I'm out of my mind_

_What does it take to hold you?_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_When I'm here without you_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_I don't know where to start_

_I gotta find you and your heart_

_Before it falls apart_

Nagito finally saw Annais at the middle of the crowd. He is happily smile. He went down the stage and continued singing. He went closer to Annais. Annais blushed.

_What does it take to make it real?_

_The world still spins and_

_I'm still feeling_

_Your hand right next to mine_

_I play it back thousand times_

_I wish I took a photograph_

_For every moment that we laughed_

_I'm hung up and can't relax_

_Because she's so far way_

_What does it take to get you?_

Nagito grabbed Annais' hand and they went to the stage together. They are singing together happily. Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi were happy to see Annais came back.

_What does it take to get you?_

_What does it take to get you?_

_If I never met you_

_I wouldn't have ran_

_Across the country like_

_I'm out of my mind_

_What does it take to hold you?_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_When im here without you_

_(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)_

_I don't know where to start_

_I gotta find you and your heart_

_Before it falls apart_

_What does it take?_

_I'm finding words to say_

_Before it falls apart [x2]_

_Yeah yeah_

_Before it falls apart..._

All the crowd gave them around of applause and cheering. Annais hugged Nagito. Nagito hugged her back. Byakuya saw everything... The butler came behind him.

"Young master, your father wants you to come home." he said.

"Alright, Aloysius." Byakuya agreed.

Byakuya and his butler, Aloysius went home together and left Annais. Meanwhile at the backstage, Annais, Nagito, Rebel, Roswell, Ami and Yumi were chatting.

"You guys are amazing. I totally found you. Man! I wish I was there." Annais pouted.

"It's your fault that you left the group." said Rebel. He put his hands on his waist.

"I wasn't left. I stayed and looked at the gift shop. Jeez! You know it's me and Nagito have b-days." said Annais.

"Speaking of B-days... let's head back to the hotel. Our family were worried about us." said Yumi.

"Okay-WAIT! I forgot to invite Byakuya. Where is he?" Annais asked and looking for Byakuya.

"I noticed that he went home with an old guy or his grandpa." Roswell replied.

"Oh! That's too bad. Let's go home. I can't wait to eat cake." Annais grinned.

Annais and the others went back to the hotel. Their family celebrated Annais' and Nagito's birthday. They enjoyed the birthday party. After the party ended, Nagito walked to the beach and sat on the sand. He looked at the night sky. Annais came and sat on the sand, behind Nagito.

"So... You're 15 and I'm 14." Annais smiled.

"Yup! We definitely become teenagers and freshmen." Nagito smiled and ruffled Annais' hair.

"Heeeey! Don't mess up with my hair." Annais pouted. She suddenly remembered. She gave a small bag to Nagito. "Here." she blushed.

Nagito accepted and took it. He opened the bag and surprised. "Oh!'13 reasons why' is very interesting story. We should read this together. Thanks, Ace." he smiled.

"Ha-ha! Byakuya and I choose that. Anyway, there's more." she giggled.

"Huh?!" Nagito looked inside bag once more. He saw a green bracelet and took it. He looked at it closely. He realized that his name is written on the black name plate. "Oh! I remembered something. Just stay here. I'll be right back." he said. He wore the green bracelet and ran back to the hotel.

"Hmm? He forgot something." Annais commented. Her iPhone vibrated. She noticed her iPhone and took out it. She read a new message and texted to reply.

Byakuya: Hello, Happy Birthday, Annais!

BFFAnnaisZane99: Hey! Thanks, Byakuya. You missed the party. =3

Byakuya: My father called me. I need to get home.

BFFAnnaisZane99: That's why you disappeared like a ninja. By the way, it's also Moon's b-day too. \\(-^-)/

Byakuya: You mean Nagito? Did you two have a same birthday?

BFFAnnaisZane99: Yup and we made a baby. XD

Someone suddenly snatched Annais' iPhone. It was Nagito. He brought a small gift bag. He read the messages.

"You made a joke on Byakuya." Nagito said.

"Waaah! You shouldn't do that." Annais shocked.

Nagito gave the small gift bag to Annais. He replied the message to Byakuya.

Byakuya: WHAT?! THAT'S TOO EARLY!

BFFAnnaisZane99: She's joking. Good night, Byakuya. -Nagito

"WHOA! This is Zane rebooted version minifigure. I love this!" Annais is very happy and loved her gift from Nagito.

"I knew you're still a Ninjago fan. There's more." Nagito knelt down and pulled out a purple bead bracelet with 'Annais' made of steel wire. He put it around Annais' wrist.

"Cool! You went to the bracelet shop too. I didn't know. Thanks for the gift. I love it." Annais smiled. She kissed on Nagito's cheek.

"No problem." Nagito smiled. He went closer to Annais and kissed her passionately.

Annais blushed and kissed him too. They lied on the sand and making out each other at the beach alone. No one can see or disturb them. It was a glorious night for them with night blue sky, bright stars and shining moon. The wind blew. The ocean made waves.

"Moon, can we become classmates at high school?" Annais asked.

"Of course, Ace. We have scholarship, right? There's no problem." Nagito smiled. He nuzzled Annais' neck.

"Hmm... When can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Annais asked and moaned.

"I should ask your parents soon." Nagito kissed Annais' cheek.

So... The summer vacation ended. Nagito, Annais and her family said 'good bye' to her cousins, uncle, auntie and grandparents. They went back home to Japan. Nagito and Annais attended to Tenshi High School together. Rebel went to college and his course is business management. They lived in peace but there's something strange that they didn't notice. Akihiro tapped on his laptop and called his two powerful friends in Skype.

"Greetings, Mr. ? and Mr. ^^^." Akihiro greeted.

"Salutation. It seems that you enjoyed your vacation with your family." said Mr. ?.

"Of course! So, how was it?" Akihiro asked.

"Well, we can't open the mysterious world but we do have a lot of information. Anyway, how's your daughter and your future son-in-law?" Mr. ^^^ asked.

"They went to school. They grow up so fast." Akihiro sobbed.

"Hey! They need to learn to be mature. They will be the next generation of our path. Since Mr. Komaeda is long dead, did Nagito know this?" Mr. ^^^ asked.

"Nope, not yet. Even Annais didn't know. Don't worry; I'll tell them real soon." Akihiro smiled.

**Who are Mr. ? and Mr. ^^^? I won't tell you. Stay tune. I want to make sequel for this but I preferred not. Oh well!**


	12. Chapter 12-The illnesses and HPA letters

Chapter 12 - The illness and HPA letters

Dear Diary,

I need to write this because this is my true story of my high school life (with Nagito, of course!); P.

My diary color is purple and green. The designs are two crossed swords, red rose and vines.

I will introduce myself for the first page. My name is Princess Annais Miracle Kiseki. It's my longest name that my mom named me. I'm 14 years old. I like anime, video games, cosplay, singing, dancing, acting, fighting, roses, Filipino foods, rock music and Ninjago (I secretly love Barbies too). I lived with my family at Japan. We're just average family, not rich or poor. So, I'm going to tell you this.

I became a high school student with my best friend/ future boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda. We attended to Tenshi High School. We have a normal high school days...well, not too normal. All my classmates don't want to go closer to Nagito because of stupid rumors again. Anyway, I joined the Light Music club and School play. Everyone knows me because they noticed me at school play since elementary public school. Awkward but I used to it. For Nagito, he's the same as usual. He never gets closer to them. He's always with me when we have free time and went home together. By the way, he won a lottery again.

In two months later, I noticed that Nagito is different. First of all, while we went home, he has a breathing problem. We're not running actually. So, I decided that I won't let Nagito to go jogging with me. Second, he said that his body decreased like he's so thin. Then, I said 'no diet for you'. I will feed him a bunch of fats foods to make him increased. Oh wait! That means he becomes fat if I do that. Oh! No! No! I don't like fatty. I should say he needs to eat meat, fruits and vegetables. Third, Nagito is always scratching because he has rashes. I gave him a medicine for that but it won't stop. Fourth, I woke up at the middle of the night because Nagito has a high fever and sweat a lot. His air conditioner is on. Why is he sweating? We're not having $# or anything. I took care of him. We have a sleepover every Friday. Fifth, this is a most confusing part. He said rude or hurtful words to my friends, teachers and the people. I told him about it but he got confuse because he didn't know why he said that. Well, to my family and me, he's still the same as I know. Weird... All of it makes me worried. I don't know why but I hope his luck will make him better... what if his curse is growing into his body?

3 3 3

On the next day at the classroom, the teacher is discussing the lessons to the students. The students are listening, getting bored or sleeping. Annais is drawing a chibi version of her and Nagito with a heart shape. She smiled that she really liked her drawing. Suddenly, someone is coughing. Annais heard it and looked at the back. She knew that it was Nagito. He sat on his chair at the near window. He coughed and felt weak. Annais felt worried. She looked around that her classmates ignored him. Nagito suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"NAGITO!" Annais shocked and ran towards to Nagito.

The teacher and the classmates noticed them. Annais tried to wake Nagito up but he won't wake up.

"Kiseki-chan, what happened to Komaeda-kun?" the teacher asked.

"I... I saw him coughing and fainted. That's all I know!" Annais replied in panic.

"Oh my! Let's bring him to the clinic." said .

Annais looked at her classmates. They turned away from them. "I... I'll carry him to the clinic." she sighed. She carried Nagito in Fireman's carry. She went outside of the classroom.

All the classmates shocked that Annais is very strong carrying Nagito. They imagined that Annais is the man and Nagito is a woman. They laughed. glared at them.

"CLASS, YOU HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT. YOU WILL WRITE 1500 WORDS IN ESSAY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" she shouted.

At the clinic, Nagito lied on the bed. He was unconscious. Annais was sitting on the chair and waiting for Nagito to wake up. Eventually, someone opened the door. It was Rebel.

"Chibi, you texted about what happened to Nagito. Is he alright?" Rebel asked.

"Kuya, Moon is always sick. I don't know why he fainted. I don't want him to die! I AM PANIKING RIGHT NOW!" Annais freaked out and breathing. She fainted quickly like a drama queen.

"Wooah! Chibi!" Rebel shocked.

"Mmgh..." Nagito groaned and opened his eyes.

"Nagito, you woke up!" Rebel smiled.

"Ugh! What happened?" Nagito got up and rubbed his temple. He looked down and noticed Annais is on the floor. "Ah! What happened to Annais?!" he shocked.

"She got panic... and then, fainted. She texted me that you fainted in class." Rebel replied.

Ressurecion and Akihiro arrived at the clinic. They saw Annais on the floor. The school nurse came in.

"Oh my gosh! Why my baby is on the floor?" Ressurecion asked.

"She fainted after Nagito fainted. I saw her that she was worried." Rebel answered.

"Oooh... I think she needs to calm down." said Akihiro. He carried Annais and put her on the other bed.

"Excuse me... Are you Komaeda-kun's parents?" the school nurse asked.

"No, they are Annais' parents. You can tell me if you want." Nagito said to the school nurse.

"Well, did you go to the doctor to have a check up?" the school nurse asked.

"I want to go to the doctor but I have no energy to visit there. So, I can't." Nagito answered.

"Komaeda-kun, you should go to the doctor because you're not too feeling well for the past three weeks. You need a check up to see that you have an illness." the school nurse explained.

"She's right. Annais told me about what happened to you and worried so much." said Akihiro.

"Then, who will go to the hospital with Nagito?" Ressurecion asked.

Rebel raised his hand. "I'll go with him! I have no class today." he volunteered.

"What about Annais?" Nagito asked.

"We can bring her home. She needs to rest. After all, it's Friday. So, you two will have day off." Ressurecion smiled.

After twenty minutes, Ressurecion and Akihiro took care the unconscious Annais and went home. While, Nagito and Rebel rode on Rebel's black car. They went to the hospital for the check up. Meanwhile, Annais woke up at her bedroom but her surroundings are strange. The places are black, red glows from the floor and the sky is dark. Annais felt scared that it's going to be a nightmare.

"W-w-why my room is so dark?! This is going to be a nightmare. I hope Bong Chong Dong ghost is not here." she said.

She got up and went out of her bedroom. She looked around to find someone or something. The living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom and the other rooms are the same as her bedroom. Annais called out her mother, her father and Rebel but no one responded. She went outside of the house.

"Grrrrrrrr!"

Suddenly, Annais heard a growling sound. She turned around and shocked. The tremendous wolf growled and went closer to Annais.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRR!" the wolf roared.

"OH $# ^!" Annais shocked. She ran back to her house and shut the door quickly. She locked the door and stepped back but the wolf broke the door using claws. Annais screamed and ran away from the wolf. She went at the back door. She went outside of her house. The wolf followed her. Annais tripped on the sand. The wolf growled and ran closer to Annais but suddenly, the bright light blue star hit at the wolf and knocked out. Annais saw it and didn't know if the star is the enemy or ally. The star zoomed at Annais' right hand and changed into a light white and blue revolver. Annais grabbed it.

"Whoa! Now I'm gonna kill that $# ^ty wolf!" She aimed at the wolf and pulled the trigger but the bullet didn't come out. "#$ ^! No bullets!" she shouted.

"Point yourself, pull a trigger and reveal your summon."

"Huh!" Annais heard the voice of the woman and looked at the revolver. "...I think I'm going to do persona." she said. She pointed the revolver at her right temple. "Um... Am I going to say 'Persona'?" she asked herself.

"...Aura..."

"Okay! AURA!" Annais yelled and pulled the trigger. The magical white glass shattered from her left temple. The spirit woman in white dress with angel wings came out and blasted the wolf. The wolf destroyed. "Ulala!" Annais surprised the spirit woman's power.

"Annais... you will be the Goddess." said the spirit woman.

"Wait! What the coconut?!" Annais confused. The bright light exploded and Annais woke up in the reality at her bedroom. She looked around and rubbed her right temple. "Man! That was a weird dream... I remembered that I was at the clinic." she said. She got up and went out of her bedroom. She headed downstairs. Her father, Akihiro is reading a newspaper. He noticed that Annais woke up.

"Oh! Annais, you finally woke up. Your mother and I were worried about you." he said.

"Daddy, why am I here? I was at the clinic. Where's Nagito?" Annais asked.

"He went to the hospital with your brother. Don't worry; the doctor will give him a check up." Akihiro answered.

"Hospital... Nagito is sick, right? I hope he's okay."Annais frowned.

"He will be okay. That's why we brought you here because you seem a lot stress. We have arroz caldo for lunch. After that, we should pray to Kami-sama for Nagito's health."Akihiro smiled.

"Okie dokie!" Annais nodded. While her father went to the kitchen, Annais wanted to check the mailbox. She went outside to check the mailbox and opened it. The mailbox has one mail.

"Oh! A letter." Annais surprised and took the envelope. The envelope has a logo. It's a logo of the famous school.

"What is this logo?" she asked herself and put it in her pocket. And then, she noticed Nagito's mailbox has the flag is up. She went closer to Nagito's mailbox.

"I should put a lot of love letters here. Heehee!" She giggled and opened it. Nagito's mailbox has a envelope with a same logo as Annais. She took it and realized. "I guess I'm not the only one."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Nagito wore a hospital gown and took a lot of check-ups. After he finished a lot of check-ups, Rebel came in to see Nagito.

Rebel smirked. "Soooo... Did the doctor touch your-"

"No, Rebel! The doctor didn't touch it because I don't have a reproductive system problem. Only they checked my blood samples, x-ray and brain scan..." Nagito blushed but he suddenly frowned. "...I have a bad feeling about this." he said.

"Yeah! Me too... I mean, those checkups are more different than regular checkups. They checked your respiratory system and your nervous system. It's like they want to experiment you as an alien." said Rebel.

"I'm not an alien. You imagined a lot of weird stuffs." Nagito sighed.

The doctor came in. He was holding a paper with all the examinations. He looked at Nagito and Rebel.

"Mr. Komaeda, we have a result from all the tests and your diagnosis. It appears that-"

"Nagito is pregnant and I'm the father. Wow! That's a good news." Rebel guessed.

"REBEL!" Nagito shouted. His face blushed by Rebel's weird imagination.

"Hahaha! No, m-preg doesn't exist like that." the doctor chuckled.

"Sorry about my friend. He likes to make jokes. Please continue." said Nagito.

"Alright... I'm sorry about this but you have lymphoma and frontotemporal lobe dementia." the doctor frowned.

Nagito's eyes widened by shock of the results. 'I have... No! This is a joke! A stupid bad luck joke!' he thought his mind.

"Huh...HUH?!" Rebel shocked. His eyes and mouth are wide open.

"I know you were very shock. All the tests of your diagnosis are not good. You have a life expectancy for lymphoma and dementia." said the doctor.

"Then, how long will Nagito live?" Rebel asked.

"Well, for dementia, it could be two to ten years." the doctor answered.

"Hmm... I think he will survive by years." Rebel wondered. He rubbed his chin.

The doctor continued, "Unfortunately, for lymphoma, it will be six to twelve months."

Nagito heard the doctor said and stayed silent.

"..." Rebel was thinking deeply. 'Loading...loading...loading...' he realized and shocked. "ANAK NG PUSA! DALAWA TAON ANG BUHAY NI NAGITO!(SON OF A CAT! NAGITO CAN LIVE TWO YEARS!)" He shouted.

"Umm... Pardon?" the doctor confused that he didn't understand Tagalog.

"I mean, Nagito will live in two years. Do you have another way to keep him alive or remove those disease $# ^?" Rebel asked to the doctor.

"Yes, there is. We have a treatment for those two diseases. We have to make a plan to the sche-"

"No thank you." Nagito disagreed. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Komaeda, let me help you." said the doctor.

"Don't care." Nagito replied. He almost opened the door.

"Mr. Komaeda, you have a pretty, big butt." Rebel chuckled and held Nagito's favorite gray boxer.

"Huh!" Nagito looked at his back and noticed that he's not wearing his boxer because he wore a hospital gown. He blushed that Rebel and the doctor saw his butt. "Waaaah!" Nagito shocked.

"Don't worry, Bro. The doctor and I are boys. Soooo... Can I touch-"

SLAP!

Back at Nagito's mansion, Annais is scrubbing the floor with a mop. She is very exhausted because she cleaned Nagito's bedroom, living room, dining room and kitchen but the others such as bathroom, library, home theater, swimming pool, garden, laundry room and all guestrooms are dusty.

"Ajujujuju! Ang dami na ito. Suko na ko. (This is many. I give up.)" Annais cried with fake tears.

"Upupupupu!" the girl giggled.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" Annais was curious. She heard the girl's laugh. She headed to the door and went outside of the mansion. She looked around and no one's there. She took out her contact len and looked again but there's no ghost or spirit.

"Very weird..." she commented and raised her eye brow. She's going back to the mansion but someone strangled her using the rope. Annais gasped and grabbed the rope from her neck. She looked behind to look at the killer. The killer is a girl with black hair and her hands have fake, red nails.

"So... do you feel despair?" the killer asked. She pulled the rope harder.

"# *^... you... I'll...give you...despair." Annais hissed. She pulled out her pocket knife for emergency and stabbed at the right of the killer's stomach.

"Gah!" the killer screamed in pain and let Annais go. She groaned and held her wound. She took out a small, pink bomb from her pocket and threw it on the ground. The smoke came out and covered the killer as a fog.

"Oi! Don't you dare!" Annais shouted and coughed. She tried to stop the killer but it was too late. The killer disappeared.

"Oh my gosh! That # ^$/ is trying to kill me." Annais commented and rubbed her neck. She went back to Nagito's mansion and continued to clean. "Waaaah! Nagi-kun's mansion is so freaking huge." she said. She lied down and rolled on the floor. She took out her Iphone to check the messages.

Komarulovesmanga: 'Annais, are you and Nagito okay? Your parents said that you two are not feeling well. Get well soon. ;)'

AwesomeSatoshi123: 'Yo! You need to relax for a while. Get well soon, okay?'

Rebellion56: 'Chibi, Nagito is pregnant because the alien did to him. By the way, here's the picture.' (with the image.)

BFFKomaedaKirito77: 'Ace, I need to talk to you while I'm home.'

Annais read all the messages but she was curious about Nagito's and Rebel's messages. She opened Rebel's message about the image. Her eyes widened and got up

"Eh! Holy $#^*!" She shocked. Rebel's image is that Nagito is sideview and wore a hospital gown without his boxer. She blushed and nosebleed. 'Manyak talaga si Kuya! (Kuya is really a pervert!) Nagito is going to be angry if he saw this... Well, his skin is white. $#^*! Annais, don't think something stupid.' she thought it on her mind. She stood up. She is still thinking deeply that how to clean the whole mansion. She got an idea.

"Ah ha! Eureka!" Annais went outside and called someone with her singing. All the birds, rats, cats and dogs heard Annais' singing and followed the voice. The animals came to her. Annais surprised that her singing worked.

"Wow! It worked. Now... my dear animals, help me to clean this dusty mansion now." she said. Annais and her animal friends cleaned Nagito's mansion.

At other way, Nagito wore his own clothes and Rebel has a red mark on his right cheek because Nagito slapped him for his pervert. They walked together for looking around the city. They were silent because of what happened. Rebel was worried about Nagito's two worst diseases. He was thinking about Annais' reaction. If they tell her, she will be sad or crying with depression. Rebel imagined something.

~Imagination~

Nagito: "Annais, I'm sorry. I'm dying because of my two illnesses."

Annais: "Huhuhuhuhu! Please don't die. Let's get marry and make babies so that I will never lose you."

~End~

"Pfffft! I'm going to be an uncle. Heehee!" Rebel whispered and giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Nagito asked with an emotionless tone.

"Ah! It's nothing. I was thinking about chicks." Rebel replied.

"...okay." Nagito said. He was still thinking about Annais' reactions. He remembered that Annais has a breakdown because of her sister's death, murdering serial killers, his failing suicide and depression. He sighed and tried to think something else.

"Bro, what are we going to do?" Rebel asked.

"I don't know. I'll tell her soon." Nagito replied.

After they walked to the city, they went home but suddenly, they saw the birds, rats, cats and dogs ran towards them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" They shocked and screamed. Rebel freaked out and jumped on Nagito. Nagito carried him. The animals were passing by. The boys sighed for a good relief.

"Oh man! I thought we got ambush or pooped by animals. Haha!" Rebel laughed nervously.

"What the what?! Why I'm carrying you?!" Nagito dropped Rebel and let him fell on the ground.

"Ow!" Rebel got hurt his butt. He got up and rubbed his butt. "Anyway, where are they come from?" he asked.

"I... don't know. This is my weird luck." Nagito replied.

They went to Nagito's mansion and amazed that his mansion is sparkly, shining clean. They looked around.

"Oooooooh wow! Praise to the pumpkin king! Your mansion is the most beautiful when it cleans. It's like a haunted house before. And now, Woooooow!" Rebel surprised.

"It wasn't me to clean this place. All the rooms are neat." Nagito said.

"Then, who cleaned your big mansion?" Rebel asked.

"Hmm..." Nagito is thinking and rubbed his chin.

Meanwhile at Nagito's dead parents' room, Annais was pretty worried because she looked at the mirror and saw a mark on her neck that the killer almost killed her.

"$*/^! This is not good. I need to cover it." She said nervously. She grabbed a concealer and colored it on her neck to cover the mark. She put the conceal down. She took out her medium, blue handkerchief and put it on her neck like a scarf.

Nagito and Rebel went upstairs. They searched all the clean rooms. They stopped and spotted Annais.

"Annais, what are you doing here?" Nagito asked.

"Chibi, are you the one who clean the mansion?" Rebel asked.

"Yup! I cleaned the whole mansion. Mommy said that the people got sick because they went a dirty and unhealthy environment. So, I did it with my animal friends." Annais answered with a big smile and a peace sign.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Your 'animal friends' are the birds, rats, cats and dogs. What are you, Cinderella, Grizelle or Yuna the Summoner?" Rebel surprised by Annais' ability.

"Hmmm... I think Yuna the Summoner is way more awesome. Nagito will be Tidus and Kuya is Wakka. Say! Moon, how are you?" Annais asked. She was worried about him.

"Oh! The doctor told me that I have a fever. So, I need to rest and drink a medicine. It's not that serious." Nagito lied with a smile. Rebel frowned because he knew that Nagito didn't have a strength to say it.

"I knew it! You need some vitamins and exercises everyday... Please don't do that again. I was... stress about worrying about you." Annais said. She hugged Nagito tightly.

Nagito patted her back. "Aw! That's why you fainted. Anyway, did you give them some treats?" he asked.

"Well, I gave them dog food, cat food, bread crumbs and cheese." Annais answered. She looked at her frown brother. "Hey, Kuya! Why are you sad?" she asked.

"Huh! Me?!" Rebel shook his head and laughed. "Haha! You said that I'm Wakka. I'm not that macho. We should buy some medicine for Nagito and have a siblings bonding." he said.

"Okay. What about you, Nagi-kun?" Annais asked to Nagito.

"I'm going to sleep here. You guys go ahead. Rebel, you used my credit card to buy my medicines." he said and gave his credit card to Rebel.

"Sure, No problemo. I won't waste it. C'mon, baby sister!" Rebel cheered and left.

"Hoy! Hindi na ko 'baby'! (Hey! I'm not a baby!)" Annais pouted. She was going to her brother but she kissed Nagito's cheek. "Just get well soon. We will back soon." she smiled and left him alone.

After the Kiseki siblings left, Nagito frowned. He was all alone. He went to his bedroom and shut the door. Meanwhile at the mall, Annais and Rebel bought foods from the grocery, mangas from the bookstores and clothes. They stopped by at the drugstore. Rebel remembered.

"Chibi, I need to buy a medicine for Nagito at the drugstore. You should go somewhere near here." he said.

"Okie dokie!" Annais nodded and went to the store.

Rebel went to the drugstore. He bought the medicines for dementia and lymphoma by using Nagito's credit card. After that, He went out of the store and saw Annais is buying a bouquet of white roses. Suddenly, the killer came closer and pulled out her gun. Rebel saw it. He rushed to the killer to save his little sister.

"ANNAIS, WATCH OUT!" Rebel shouted.

"Huh?!" Annais heard her brother and noticed the killer at the back. She kicked the killer's hand to drop the gun. She saw the killer's fake, red nails again but with a tattoo of a wolf. The killer pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. The smoke came out and she disappeared. "# $^! Her again?!" Annais hissed.

"Chibi, are you okay?" Rebel asked. He checked Annais' whole body.

"I'm fine..." Annais replied. She looked away. 'Why the killer wants to kill me? I better not to tell Kuya, Mommy, Daddy and Nagito about this. They will freak out.' she thought in her mind.

Meanwhile at Nagito's bedroom, Nagito threw a vase at the wall and broke. He destroyed anything in his room with rage because of his two worst illnesses from his bad luck.

"Why... Why the hell I have this?! I have TWO WORST $# ^ING CURSES! WHAT'S WRONG IN MY LIFE?!" He shouted. He grabbed a baseball bat and crushed the window.

"I MEAN, MY DOG, MY FAMILY AND ALL THE PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE ME! I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I WAS USELESS AND WORTHLESS TRASH! I DON'T DESERVE THIS IN THIS WORLD!" Nagito threw the baseball at the window. He got a glass shard and cut his right wrist.

"I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF MANY TIMES AND I QUIT! NOW YOU GAVE ME THIS! JUST KILL ME ALREADY AND SEND ME TO HELL IF YOU WANT TOO!" He screamed. He punched at the wall. He was crying and sat down on the floor in fetal position.

In 5:59 pm, Rebel and Annais finished their shopping and went home. They're still remember the incident what happened. They're not probably sure if they're going to tell their parents about it.

"Are we gonna tell Mommy and Daddy?" Annais asked.

"I don't know. They will freak out." Rebel replied.

"Kuya, I can fight for my own. I'm a teenager now and I know how to fight. I'm going to be really careful." Annais said.

"Alright! You eliminated three serial killers and fought ten bad guys at the plane..." Rebel scratched his head. "By the way, is it okay to ask you something?" he asked.

"Um...sure thing." Annais agreed.

"If... your most precious and most important loved one died by cancer, what will your reaction? What are going to do? Is it hurt to see your loved one died?" Rebel questioned with a serious tone.

"... Who has cancer?" Annais confused.

"Oh! No one. I'm just asking a serious question." Rebel chuckled but he lied to her.

"Well... It's a same thing just like we lost her." Annais frowned.

"Her?" Rebel tried to remember 'her' but he realized that it was Annais' older twin sister and also Rebel's little sister. "Oh! Her. I remembered." he said.

"I felt sad, hurt and guilty to myself that I couldn't save her. I cried a lot and I want to kill myself for what I did..." Annais sobbed and wiped her tears. "But Fanice scolded me and said that it's a bad idea. So, I followed her orders... in a good way. She's my-our guardian angel... You said that if my loved one died by cancer, it's a same thing. Hurt, sadness and feel the despair... I... can't explain it because I was scared of losing someone like that. Maybe it's hard to forget and move on." she said with a sad tone.

"I... I understand. Sorry to ask that. Anyway, are you going to take care Nagito?" Rebel asked to change the subject.

"Of course! I will make chicken noodle soup to make him better." Annais said. She changed her sad mood into cheerful mood.

"Okay, If you do that, you'll get love fever by Naaaaagiiiiitoooo.~ 3" Rebel meowed.

"Che! Ikaw talaga! (Really you!)" Annais blushed and punched her brother playfully.

"Hahaha! Just kidding. You will give his medicines and credit card to Nagito." Rebel smiled. He gave a small bag of medicines and Nagito's credit card to Annais. "I need to go home. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you stayed at Nagito's mansion. See ya tomorrow!" He waved and went to the house

"Bye-bye, Kuya!" Annais waved and went to Nagito's mansion. She put down her shopping bags on the table. She went upstairs if Nagito is in his room.

"Nagi-kun, are you there?" she asked and knocked the door but Nagito didn't respond. "I'll open the door." she said. She's going to touch the doorknob.

"No, Annais. I-I was cleaning my room." Nagito replied.

"Huh! I already cleaned your room. Don't tell me you made a big mess again." Annais huffed.

"I'm just want to be alone. Don't come in." said Nagito.

"Um... Okay. I'm going to make chicken noodle soup." Annais said and went to kitchen.

Nagito knew that Annais wasn't there anymore. He got up and went to his bathroom. He took out his clothes and turned on the shower. The water poured at him like a rain. Nagito didn't say anything. He kept silent. Suddenly, someone played a guitar.

_'I know... Our friendship still extend._

_Our memories are still inside our minds_

_but our hearts are stronger to feel.'_

Nagito heard a song. He didn't know who play the music. He was curious. He turned off the shower.

_'At the time... I remember you're holding my hand._

_We walk to the road together._

_And the events came upon us.'_

He's really interfering about the song because he likes it. He wore a gray boxers. He dried his hair with his towel. He went outside the bathroom and his bedroom.

_'It's a wonderful dream that I'm with you._

_If you have a nightmare, I'm still there for you._

_I'll be your shield and you'll be my sword of light._

_We should not afraid the darkness.'_

Nagito ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He saw Annais' Iphone played the guitar music. He was surprised that Annais is singing while cooking the chicken noodle soup.

_'Don't losing hope._

_We always work together._

_Don't give up._

_Easy or Hard, just moving forward._

_Reach the light._

_To raising hope._

_You have your faith._

_Your destiny awaits you._

_Believe yourself._

_The future that you want to see._

_Don't look back._

_And your faith is in the future._

_I always love you._

_Love is a greatest gift._

_That is our strength._

_To make our faith and hope are stronger._

_Our hearts confess._

_And never break us apart._

_You always there for me._

_I'm always there for you.'_

Annais finished her song. She noticed that Nagito was there and looked at him. "Waah! Moon, I thought the ghost was here. Now, you appeared as a ninja with undergarment. And ALSO, You burned my virgin eyes!" she gasped and blushed.

"Ace, You always see me shirtless everyday and I heard you that...that... that..." Nagito looked at Annais, head to toe. He didn't continued because Annais wore a dark green two pieces bikini with red squares and blue handkerchief on her neck. His thoughts about her are 'Oh my god!' and 'Oh! Sooo sexy'. He suddenly got nosebleed.

"Waaaaaah! Nagito, You got nosebleed! Don't tell me that it's part of your fever! And! And! Why are you so skinny today?! Naku! You need to eat a lot of food. You don't need to get diet." Annais shocked and gets the box of tissue.

After Nagito stopped nose bleeding, they ate dinner. Nagito asked Annais that he wants a sleepover at his library. Annais confused but agreed. They carried their sleeping bags, pillows, three scented candles, Iphones and blankets to his library. They placed it on the floor. Nagito lit the fire on the scented candles using the match. Annais brought a bouquet of white roses and gave it to Nagito.

Nagito blushed, took the bouquet of white roses and accepted. "Is this really for me? Are you a gentleman?" he smirked.

"Haha! Very funny. I don't know what gift am I going to give you. I was thinking white roses because of your white hair." Annais explained.

"Oh! Then, thanks. It's very sweet." Nagito smiled and kissed Annais' cheek.

They both lied on the sleeping bag and put their Iphones on both sides. They stared at the ceiling. In ten seconds of peace, Nagito sighed and looked at Annais.

"Annais, can I borrow your Iphone?" he asked.

"Okay." Annais nodded. She took her Iphone and gave it to Nagito. While Nagito opened Annais' Iphone, he suddenly shocked.

"Annais, did your brother send this to you?!" he asked. He showed it to Annais.

Annais blushed because her wallpaper is that her brother sent a image about Nagito wore a hospital gown without his boxer. "Um... Don't blame me. He did it." she answered.

"What happened if our classmates saw this picture? Do you know this is bad?" Nagito glared. He changed Annais' wallpaper.

"Well, you're not a bold star or porn star. Lahat tayo ay may pwet, meron ako ha. (Everyone has butts, even me ha.)" Annais pouted.

Nagito glared at Annais. He deleted the photo that he was embarrasses himself.

"Huwaaa! Why the # $* did you delete that? I like that photo." Annais shocked.

"If you do that, everyone is going to laugh and bully me. You're making a cyber bully. Darn it! Your brother teached you a wrong thing. I got pissed off what you did." Nagito hissed. He turned to the other side, not to face Annais.

"Are you going to pee on the sleeping bag because what I did? Eeeeew! Don't do it! It's gross!" Annais shocked again.

"I'm not going to pee. I'm mad at you." Nagito replied. He searched something in Annais' Iphone.

"Huwaaaaa! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Annais cried like a baby.

Nagito played Annais' song from her Iphone. He listened to the song. Annais heard it and stopped crying.

"Um... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Listening this song." Nagito answered.

"...Okay." said Annais.

"You made this, Ace?" Nagito asked. He turned to the side again and looked at Annais.

"Yeah... After the animals and I cleaned up your mansion, I have time to make this lullaby for you." Annais replied.

"Really! You made this for me for real?!' Nagito surprised.

"Yup! For real. I just made it for you because... well... you're not feeling well or you're sad. I don't have any ideas. So, I used three virtues for the lyrics." Annais said.

"Three virtues?" Nagito became curious.

"Three virtues are hope, faith and love. Mommy said that Love is the most important virtue because it makes hope and faith connected to our hearts. I know my lyrics are dumb." Annais pouted.

"Are you kidding? I love it." Nagito smiled.

"Oh! I'm glad you like it." Annais hugged and snuggled him. "Hmm... Oh yeah! I forgot something." she got up and checked to her bag. She got two envelopes and went back to the sleeping bag. She gave the envelope to Nagito.

"Huh! What's this?" Nagito asked. He analyzed his envelope and opened it.

"I didn't open it. I want the both of us to open it." she replied. She opened her envelope. "I hope it's a fancy party or free buffet. Maybe a ticket to a awesome swim pool or other trip to other country. Oooooh! I hope it's a Disneyland or Animecon." she was excited to see it but it's a letter. She read it.

_**Ms. Princess Annais Kiseki**_

_**Congratulations!**_

_**The Hope's Peak Academy chose you because your brilliant acting, singing and dancing are the top highest popularity among the countries. Your name was selected and we invite you to join us this year as the Class' Ultimate Musical Actress.**_

_**We will inform you the details of this school. Your time and date are 8:00 AM on September 25. The telephone number is 123456 and for the cellphone number is 09542367428.**_

_**We hope to see you soon.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Headmaster Jin Kirigiri**_

"Ay! This is a school invitation. Too corny. Hey! Moon, what's yours?" Annais asked.

"Same as you but this is unexpected. We both invite to a famous school." Nagito answered.

"Aww! I don't want to go to another school. That school is for rich and popular kids. My parents hate expensive schools." Annais sighed.

"Hmm... What's your ultimate?" Nagito asked.

"Um... Ultimate Musical Actress. I don't know why but it's too cliché for me." Annais replied.

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student and yet I really don't accept it." He grabbed his Iphone and called the school. He turned on the loud speaker.

"Meee toooo!" Annais said with a cheerful voice.

*Riiing! Riiing!*["Hello, This is the Hope's Peak Administration Office. How will may I help you?"] the woman answered the call.

"Hello. I got this letter from Hope's Peak Academy and I want to decline it." said Nagito.

["Who are you, Sir?"] the woman asked.

"This is Nagito Komaeda." Nagito replied.

"And Annais Kiseki." Annais enjoyed in.

["Oh! You must be the Ultimate Lucky Student. Well, I'm very sorry that we can't decline. You see, the principle, the chairman and the professors will make a decision, Komaeda-san. We need to research the luck. That means you."] the woman said.

"Research?" Nagito wondered.

"Can't decline, bah! I'll tell Mommy and Daddy about this. You're being too forceful." Annais hissed.

["Is this Princess Anna-"]

"Aish! Annais Kiseki! My name is too long."

["Oh! Ms. Kiseki, your parents are already accept the school. We already called them five hours ago."] the woman explained.

"..."

"Um... Annais, I think Ressurecion-san and Akihiro-san are technically agreed it." said Nagito.

"... ANO BA 'YAN?! ABNORMAL ANG BABAE ITO!(WHAT THE?! THE WOMAN IS ABNORMAL!)" Annais shouted. Her head turned red by anger.

["Um... excuse me?"] the woman confused.

"Um... My best friend and I will decide this. Bye now!" Nagito ended the call. "Annais, you should calm down " he said.

"Can we burn the school down or get the principal's organs and make a sisig? I don't like that school with forceful. We should call the police." said Annais as she rubbed her neck.

"We can't." Nagito puts his hand on Annais' shoulder. "Hope's Peak Academy is a famous school in the world. We should talk the principal and- Huh!" He noticed a mark on Annais' neck. He removed her handkerchief.

"Waah! What the hell!" Annais shocked and covered her neck.

"Annais, how... why you have a mark on your neck?" Nagito asked.

"Well, it's just a drawing." Annais lied.

"But it looks real. What happened to you while Rebel and I went to the hospital?" Nagito asked with serious tone.

Annais bit her lips. "It's nothing. Don't worry. I just make a mark using rope all by myself." she laughed nervously.

"This is no /$# ing joke, Annais. You can't suicide yourself and you hate it. Stop lying and tell me what the /# ^ happened to you." Nagito glared at Annais.

Annais shivered because it was her first time to see Nagito is glaring at her. "Um... Someone... almost killed me." she answered.

"What! Someone almost killed you! Who did it to you?!" Nagito shocked. He grabbed Annais' shoulders.

"I-I-I don't know! Just stop doing that!" Annais got scared.

Nagito let Annais go. "Um... Sorry." he apologized.

"I know you freaked out." Annais frowned. In twenty minutes, she explained to Nagito about what happened while cleaning and shopping with Rebel. "The two female murders with red nails are my targets. That's why I didn't tell anyone." she said.

"Then, why you shouldn't tell me sooner?" Nagito asked.

"Because I don't want you to get worried about me. I can do this with my own. I don't want you, my family and my friends to get harm. Besides, if they want to kill me, I will definitely kill them first..." Annais replied.

"They should kill a trash like me instead. I don't deserve this world." Nagito whispered.

Annais heard him with a shock. "THAT AGAIN!" she shouted. "I know you're suffering from your luck again and again but I was there for you. You're always alone and ignored by our classmates like they think that you're a ghost. We're best friends, remember? I know you a lot better than Byakuya, Satoshi or anyone else. That's why I love you more. The curses, the pains, the hatred and everything I don't care. I want to be with you always." she confessed but shocked that she said the 'I love you' part. She covered her mouth and blushed.

Nagito heard everything what she said and suddenly blushed. 'Oh god! Annais admitted it.' he thought.

"Um... Well... Um... we should go to sleep." she said nervously, rubbing her temple. "I should-"

Nagito went closer and kissed Annais. "Annais... I love you too... If I died, can you go with me or not?" he asked. 'Darn! Why did I say that? Stupid dementia! I hope I didn't say that again. I don't want to leave my love alone.' he thought and tears came out.

'What the! He's insane but wait! Is he afraid of being alone or if the killers murder me or him? I still need to protect him. I don't want him to die but I will accept it.' Annais thought and replied "Of course!". She wiped his tears and kissed his cheek.

They continued kissing passionately. Nagito pulled Annais down on the sleeping bag. He kissed Annais' neck. Annais blushed.

"Can we... make love with you?" Nagito asked and licked her neck.

Annais moaned because she felt his tongue. "Yeah... but I don't want to get pregnant too early." she replied and her face is red like a tomato.

"I have some condoms. So, let's do it." He smiled and kissed her again.

Annais and Nagito removed their clothes, making love with their warm bodies and having fun sleepover at the library. After a hour, They slept together without clothes but covered with a warm, soft blanket. Nagito opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Annais' sleepy face. He stroked her soft, light blue hair.

'If I tell her about my illnesses, her depression will make it worse just like she lost her sister... According to dementia, I might loss my memory, inappropriate behavior, hallucinations or any symptoms that rotting in my brain... With Annais, I think I'm going to be fine.' he thought in his mind and kissed Annais' forehead.

At 8:30 AM, Annais woke up at the library. She noticed that she's naked and remembered that she had $# with Nagito. She covered herself with her blanket.

"Oh my gosh! That was my craziest night ever and Ow!" Annais groaned. She felt a little pain on her body. "I realized that Nagi-kun /$# ed me really good." she commented.

"Ace, Breakfast is ready!" Nagito cheered. He wore a white shirt and black jogging pants. He brought a tray with waffles, strawberries, maple syrup and two cups of hot chocolate. He put it on the side of the sleepy bag.

"Having breakfast here? Awesome." Annais smiled.

"I know... because I kinda did to you hard. Sorry about that." Nagito blushed.

"Hahaha! That's cool. It's our first time to do this. You're a wild one." Annais laughed.

"Oh! Shut it, you crazy lady. Let's eat." Nagito blushed more red.

They are eating their breakfast at the library. It's like they're having a picnic together. Nagito broke the silent.

"Anyway, I talked to your parents. They were happy that we both invited to Hope's Peak Academy. I also read the details."

"Really? How was it?" Annais asked. She is drinking her hot chocolate.

"Well, The two things that you enroll are 'one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student'. There's no need to pay the tuition and entrance exam. Only our talents are accepted." he answered.

"Our talents?" Annais raised a brow.

"The students with an amazing talents were invited by the school are called 'Ultimates'. Just like us, My talent is luck because I have a cycle of bad luck and good luck. Yours is musical actress." Nagito explained.

Annais rubbed her chin. "You're the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' and I'm the Ultimate Musical Actress. I have no idea how I become famous." she wondered.

"Maybe you always join the school play. You always be a main character." Nagito guessed.

"Still... I'm not really famous. What is Hope's Peak Academy?" Annais asked.

Nagito took out the booklet of Hope's Peak Academy and read it. "According to this: Hope's Peak Private Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". Hope's Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, but at the same time it also researches that talent. The teaching staff aren't simple teachers. They're also scientists who research human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments, a special program was installed."

"Whoa! Sounds super duper cool. Sadali lang! (Wait a minute!) The teachers are scientists that research human talents. We're not lab rats or alien. We're humans live on Earth." Annais pouted.

"Well, they were researching our talents. By the way, they have dorms, shops and others. Meaning, we are going to stay there because it's a private boarding school." Nagito explained.

Annais' eyes and mouth widened open. "Boarding school! I don't wanna! I'm not a bad girl or having lower grades! I hate it! I'll be forever alone!" she whined like a child.

"Nope, you're not. We have no choice but to attend there. Plus, you're not alone. Only one person that you're always there." Nagito said.

"Huh! Who?" Annais confused.

"I don't know." Nagito shrugged.

"Just kidding! You are, Moon!" Annais giggled. She jumped on the top and hugged Nagito.

"We're both going together." Nagito smiled and hugged her back. He felt something and blushed. "Annais! Are you touching my-"

"YES! Shut up and I want to do it again!" Annais smirked and kissed him passionately. She pulled out Nagito's clothes.

"Waah! You're so naughty!" Nagito shouted.

They both have 'it' again with a lot of fun.

3 3 3

Nagito and I are going to Hope's Peak Academy. My parents are very proud of us. They never worried about paying the school anymore. We bought a lot of stuffs that we need or wants. Both of us packed our things and get ready for September 25. I don't know if I'm excited, scared or mix up but I want to see everything. It might be a new adventure.

This is... a new beginning of our lives.

Love,

Annais

P.S.

I'm with relationship with Nagito XD 3. ALSO, I'm not a virgin anymore. Wait! He wore a protection and I'm not pregnant. Is that mean I'm still a virgin? D8

**Next chapter is their new arrival at Hope's Peak Academy. They're not actually at the island. They will have a high school days with an extraordinary adventures like "Persona" games.**

**If you read this, do you have KomaedaXReader or KomaedaXOC story? I really love to read them.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The End

Chapter 13 - The New Beginning at Hope Peak's Academy

Nagito and Annais stared at the large school. It is Hope Peak's Academy, where all the students with special talents and abilities to study there. All the students called 'Ultimates'. Nagito and Annais are going to the school soon. Annais' family is waiting and bid farewell.

"Good luck at school and study hard. We will miss you two," Ressurecion gave them a hug.

"Don't forget to call us," Akihiko ruffled their hair.

"Okay, Mommy, Daddy," Annais smiled.

"Nagito, take care of my little sister for me. If some boys are going to steal her from you, just give me a call to kick their asses," Rebel grinned happily as he raised his hand for high five.

"Sure thing! You become a scariest brother," Nagito laughed as he accepted the high five.

"Well, I guess we're going now. Bye, Mommy, Daddy, Kuya! See ya on vacation time!" Annais waved with a cheerful smile.

"We promise to visit you," Nagito said.

"Yes, see you! Be good kids," Akihiko smiled.

"After you graduated, you two are going to get married," Rebel chuckled.

"That's too soon,"Nagito mumbled.

As Annais' family said farewell and good luck to them, the gates are open. Nagito and Annais stepped inside the school to enter and become Hope Peak's Academy students. A sudden vibration rings on Annais' feeling. There's a sense of hope and despair in the future tragedy. Annais hoped that there's a balance of good and bad. Also, be preparing for it. She looked at her family again. Her family smiled and waved.

'I hope everything will be alright.'

Then, the gates closed.

_**This is the end of this story. Sorry to keep you waiting for this but I ended it because there's the new anime called 'DanganRonpa 3' on July... I think. And, I'm not in a DR mode. They have 'Future Mode' and 'Despair Mode'. I better watch the Despair Mode because it's about DR2 characters' life story. Not sure if I'm going to make a sequel but it depends on me.**_

_**Also, this is a fanfiction. Fans love to write their imaginations in their favorite anime or cartoon. **_


End file.
